Run A Mile In My Shoes
by MajesticWriter15
Summary: Nanoha wants to know more about the mysterious track star Fate Testarossa, will she be able to accept the person she uncovers? AU. Eventually NanoFate. Rated M for dark concepts, and because I'm naturally paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: A Glimpse Of The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or any of its characters

Read and review.

I prefer no flames, but constructive criticism is always helpful.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Glimpse Of The Past**

Fate Testarossa, the best known name in the entire school. Everyone knows her as the track star of Uminari. She has broken all of the school's sprint records and she's only in her first year. Needless to say, everybody was awed by her skills. However, despite all this praise and love, the blonde was remarkably modest and quiet. People seem to make her uncomfortable and she went out of her way to remain alone. Groups would swarm around her in the hallways like vultures, all wanting to know the secret to her skill. Unbeknownst to everyone else, violet eyes were also locked onto the tall athlete. There was something so… Sad in her deep burgundy eyes. There always seemed to be something upsetting her, maybe a twinge of loneliness. Nanoha sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back in her chair. She had known Fate ever since the girl had first moved to Uminari when she was ten. Sure, they had become friends of sorts, but Fate-chan was such an enigma. She never spoke much of her family, or even her past before coming to Uminari. Despite their frequent talks, Nanoha knew next to nothing about the blonde. The screeching of the chair behind her pulled her out of her stupor. The brunette turned, expecting to be met with the green eyes of her blonde haired best friend. The lonely ones she was faced with surprised her. Fate simply smiled, looking slightly uncomfortable with the sudden attention. Nanoha frowned, that smile seemed so… Forced. It always has. The blonde noticed the sudden darkness crossing the other teenager's features and nervously fidgeted.

"D-do you not want me to sit here?" The soft, sullen voice rang in the brunette's ears. Nanoha quickly straightened up, shaking her hands back in forth in a jittery motion. She hadn't meant to make the poor girl nervous.

"No! You're fine! You can sit there if you'd like." The smaller girl awkwardly giggled, scratching her cheek. "I was just surprised you would sit by me." She added dejectedly, despite having friends, Nanoha never really felt important or special. Fate tilted her head to the side, not understanding the girl in front of her.

"Do you think there something wrong with you?" Violet eyes widened and looked up at her longtime friend. Though there was no harshness in her voice, the statement still caused her chest to constrict. She knew without a doubt the answer to that question.

"Maybe." Liar! The brunette's mind criticized. The blonde opened her mouth before snapping it back shut. Dark ruby eyes scrutinized the figure in front of her, her mind running rampant. Her friendship with Nanoha had always been light-hearted jokes, not once had she seen the girl so serious and down.

"I think you are too hard on yourself. There's nothing wrong with you." Nanoha blinked, that wasn't something she had expected. The look of pure honesty on the blonde's face caused her to smile brightly.

"Thank you, Fate-chan." The athlete stared at the fifteen year old in front of her, not knowing what to make of the seemingly bipolar girl. It didn't take long for heat to fill Fate's cheeks and for her gaze to fall to the floor. Nanoha took in the other girl's reaction. "Fate-chan is so cute." That caused the red to travel almost up to her ears. The color almost matched her eyes.

"Mou, Nanoha, stop teasing me." This was not the first time Nanoha had poked some fun at the blonde. The moment the brunette had discovered her friend's adorable reactions Fate knew she would never get a moments peace. Little did she know, the brunette thought the pink dusting her cheeks suited her rather well. No one would expect the star of the school to be so easily flustered, it was something only Nanoha was allowed to see. It was like a secret they kept between themselves, mostly because Fate was so antisocial and Nanoha didn't want to cause her friend too much trouble. The bell ringing brought the brunette out of her daze and she quickly faced forward, ready to begin class. Nanoha was never one to pay much attention during class, she would always doodle or simply daydream. Her mother often scolded her, always telling her to get her head out of the clouds. Purplish-blue eyes rolled, it wasn't like she got low scores or anything. There was only one reason she zoned out so much and she would never admit it. Deep down she liked when her mom would lecture her. It gave her some of the attention she craved. Her family was pretty well off due to their bakery and dojo, but that left her alone most of the time. Her parents were always off cooking, while her brother and sister basically lived at the dojo. With a slight sigh, her thoughts went back to her talk with Fate before class. Did Nanoha really think there was something wrong with herself? She had said maybe, but in reality, she wanted to say yes. That had to be the reason no boys wanted to date her and her family seemed so distant. Sure, she was lonely, but what about Fate? That girl only had one friend and was always out running alone. Did she ever feel isolated like the brunette? A sharp jab came from her right and her glazed eyes focused onto Alisa. The blonde seemed agitated and moved her green eyes to openly glare at Fate. Nanoha fixed her with a stern look, silently telling her to be nice. Suzuka watched the two from her spot next to Alisa. They always argued in some way, though the purple haired girl preferred this soundless fighting. Her eyes glanced over at Fate, who had seemed to notice the heated battle raging between the two in front of her.

"Takamachi, Bannings, perhaps you two should avert your attention away from each other and back to the board." The strong male voice swept through the room, effectively ending the mute squabble. A few students chuckled at the duo's expense and Nanoha shrunk in her seat. The class passed without a hitch after that and soon the bell for lunch was ringing.

"Hey, Fate-chan. Do you want to eat with us on the roof?" The blonde about jumped out of her seat at the sudden voice. Red eyes shifted from Nanoha to Alisa, trying to decipher both of their looks. Nanoha seemed genuinely curious and excited, whereas Alisa seemed annoyed. She was about to deny the offer when she made the mistake of looking into the puppy dog eyes the brunette was using. With the added effect of her twin ponytails, the girl truly did resemble a small puppy. With a small nod, she followed her friend up to the roof. The view was more than she expected, looking over the entire campus and some of the town. She could make out a few people walking and a few vehicles. The town never seemed as small as it did at that moment. A subtle breeze blew her bangs around and her long, barely tied hair fluttered in the slight wind. The ambiance was very calming and relaxing. When her eyes caught with Alisa's her serene atmosphere was immediately replaced with the need to run away. The short blonde looked like she was fuming, her green eyes narrow and accusing. With slow movements, Fate carefully moved away to sit on the ground next to the fence. Nanoha followed her actions with a frown. Why was the runner distancing herself so much? Light purple eyes scanned over her friends, not surprised to see Alisa's smirk.

"Mou, Alisa-chan, why can't you be nice to her?" Nanoha glared at her friend before joining Fate next to the fence. The athlete looked up, not expecting someone to sit with her. She had to admit, having the brunette choose her over her other friends made the runner's heart soar. She never thought the small girl was capable of doing something like that.

"Nanoha, are you sure you want to sit with me instead?" Ruby eyes looked between the two newly formed groups with a small grimace. She didn't want to cause any problems. The girl being questioned simply smiled and nodded before taking a bite out of her lunch. Fate grinned softly before looking hesitantly at her own box of lunch. Her mother wasn't one to make her food, so the fact she had given Fate lunch today confused the blonde. Slowly, almost scared, she opened the box, not surprised to find it was empty. This sort of thing was a common occurrence. She closed her eyes and shook her head before glancing over at Nanoha who was looking at her strangely.

"Fate-chan, did you accidentally grab the wrong box?" The blonde nodded slowly, praising Kami that the brown haired girl had given her an excuse for her lack of lunch. "Then we can share!" Burgundy eyes widened and she shook her head, desperately not wanting to burden Nanoha further.

"No, I-I couldn't take your food. Besides, I'm used to not eating lunch." Her mother never gave her much in terms of money or food. But that was because Precia was so busy with work, Fate reasoned with herself. The brunette didn't like that answer and simply picked up some of her noodles, offering them to her friend.

"Say ahn." A bright red broke out across the athlete's face. This girl sure did know how to embarrass her. "Come on Fate-chan." The sweet smile directed at her was too much and she couldn't help but listen to her incredibly kind commander. The rest of lunch was spent that way, the two of them sharing a lunch and the other duo watching them.

"T-thank you Nanoha. You didn't have to do that." Nanoha waved it off, simply smiling at her friend. With Fate around, she didn't feel so lonely. The brunette wanted to keep her close, no one else had ever made her feel so needed before.

"Don't worry about it, we're friends right?" Dark eyes widened slightly at that sentence. Friends? Fate had never had a friend before. A small smile spread on the blonde's face.

"Yeah, we are." Perhaps both of these lone girls could find solace in one another. Fate didn't know much about friendships, but perhaps this would work out. That afternoon, Nanoha followed Fate out to the track to see just how fast the girl could run. The brunette was sitting against the metal bleachers thoughtfully, watching as her friend stretched out. Donned in maroon running shorts, a simple black tank top, and her lucky yellow and black shoes, Fate looked stunning. Her long hair was tied up in twin ponytails, stopping halfway down her back. Nanoha noticed that she seemed more at ease. She looked tranquil and collected on the black asphalt, like it brought her back to a different time. This realization made Nanoha curious, was running really able to do that to someone? With a slight smile she watched as her friend did a warm-up lap with the rest of the team. The blonde's speed was surprising and definitely second to none. Smaller groups were made and they all broke off in different directions. When Nanoha found the blonde she was looking for, her eyes went wide, said girl was running with upper classmen only. Violet eyes watched nervously as the sprinters lined up, shrinking down into their starting stance. Suddenly a pair of burgundy eyes found hers and the teen found it hard to breath. There was something in those eyes, something almost desperate. A splitting crack echoed in the field and the runners bolted from the line. That was all it took for their little moment to be over. Fate easily surpassed all the others, quickly making her way to the finish line. The girl didn't even look winded. Once more red eyes sought out the ones that had been watching her. A small grin spread when the blonde realized that Nanoha was impressed. Maybe that meant her mother would be too? Precia would be attending the next meet; she always came to the meets that were in Uminari, a fact that both elated and unnerved Fate. Her mother was hard to impress or even satisfy. If her mom was upset, she would definitely feel the effects. Time flew by and before Nanoha realized it, the practice ended. Nanoha raced down the stairs to meet her winded friend. Little beads of sweat ran down Fate's forehead, her shirt sticking to her in all the right places. The brunette shook her head, where did that thought come from?

"That was amazing!" Nanoha beamed, showing her amazement. "No wonder why everyone follows you around! You have yourself another fan, Fate-chan." The blonde's reaction was immediate, her face flushing brightly and her eyes averting. A light laugh carried over the wind and Fate looked into the eyes of her tormentor.

"Mou, Nanohaaa, why do you do that?" The usually soft spoken girl whined, causing the brunette to immediately quiet. This was a new side of the blonde. It wasn't very often she would show any emotion.

"Because Fate-chan is so adorable." Was the simple response. That line caused the heat to once more flare on the poor girl's cheeks. That was not the answer she had expected, though she should have. Nanoha was always saying things that could be misconstrued as flirting. Fate didn't mind, it made her heart feel lighter. "You're really a great runner." The unexpected comment caused a minute smile to the blonde's face. The brunette's compliments made her feel better, like she could do anything she wanted to.

"Thanks. Let's go, I should probably get you home." Fate offered the shorter brunette her hand, trying to appear friendly. A soft hand touched hers and Fate immediately looked at the brown-haired girl. Had Nanoha felt that, the odd feeling that was currently running through the blonde's veins? The moment Nanoha's feet touched the ground, the athlete went to let go of the diminutive hand; however, the other girl intertwined their fingers, looking rather comfortable with this contact. Was this normal behavior for friends? Fate eyed the hand currently residing in her own, she supposed it didn't bother her. In fact, part of her liked the warmth provided. With an imperceptible shrug, the two began their walk towards the brunette's house. The shorter of the two couldn't help but notice the other's posture, she seemed oddly spritely for a girl that had just ran for two and a half hours.

"Hey Fate-chan?" The blonde glanced over, showing that the other teen had her attention.

"Mm?" Fate hummed, not wishing to break the tranquility of the evening around them. The other seemed totally unaffected by the stillness surrounding them, and continued talking in her peppy voice.

"Why do you run so often?" The tall blonde shrugged slightly, thinking of a possible answer. She couldn't very well tell Nanoha that it was the only way to her mother's heart.

"I just like to. I've always wanted to be fast. And my sister ran too. We used to jog together." Deep red eyes widened, she hadn't meant to say something about Alicia. It was true her older twin loved running, something Fate herself had never understood. She preferred reading and books, the only reason she even started to run was to spend time with her sister. Well that's how it used to be. Blonde hair shook as she cleared her thoughts, there was no reason to go into those kinds of things.

"I didn't know you had a sister Fate-chan." Innocent eyes looked up at her, showing that the girl was genuinely curious and surprised. Fate smiled, thinking of her older sister. Alicia really was something else.

"Yeah, my older twin actually. I was taller than her so people always assumed I was Alicia. The only way people kept us straight was our eye colors." Nanoha smiled, happy to finally learn something about Fate's life. The girl was not dense, she did notice the use of past tense, perhaps something had happened? Regardless, the sprinter didn't seem too apt to share.

"I bet you two got into lots of trouble." The brunette let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when a small smile graced her friend's lips. The way the athlete never seemed to have a real, truly happy smile upset Nanoha. It was always minor or faked, she wanted nothing more than to see Fate truly happy.

"We did. Our neighbors didn't like how energetic we were. Always climbing trees and such. And of course mother was angry when Alicia fell out and broke her arm." A cloud seemed to pass over Fate's features, no doubt reliving some old memory. The hand in hers pulled her to a stop.

"This is my house, would you like to stay for dinner? Maybe we could talk some more." The blonde inwardly grimaced at the invitation. Not because she didn't want to be in Nanoha's company, she was just nervous that she would be unable to control herself from telling the girl more about her home life.

"I can't, my mother is probably waiting for me." The violet eyed girl watched as her friend went to leave sadly, wanting nothing more than for her friend to stay. She had just begun opening up, and the brunette feared the girl would revert back to her quiet self. With sudden ardor, Nanoha flung herself at the taller teen, wrapping her into a hug.

"You know I'm here for you, right Fate-chan?" The sugary sweet question made the blonde hesitate. No one had showed her such attention before. She began to feel guilty for blowing off her friend's invitation. Angry glowing purple eyes pierced into her thoughts and a familiar shudder ran through her. There was no way her mother would approve of dinner at a friend's.

"Nanoha." She couldn't find anything to say and settled for squeezing the girl against her chest. The other teen cuddled closer, enjoying the safe feeling she got from the blonde. They parted after a few moments. "See you tomorrow." With a small wave, Fate began her trek home.

"Bye Fate-chan!" Nanoha called after her, waving her arm back and forth until the blonde was out of sight. The ruby eyed girl walked into her home as stealthily as possible, her nose taking in the delicious aroma of ham.

"It's time for dinner." The ominous voice made the girl jump, nervously turning to the sound of her mother's voice. She had been caught.

"Sorry I'm late, practice ran over." Truth be told, she had gotten lost on her way home after dropping off the brunette, but that was not something her mother needed to know. The two sat at the table, eating the meal Linith had made. Linith was the cook and occasionally Fate's tutor when Precia deemed it necessary. The fact that Precia currently sat across from her made Fate slightly tense, her mother never ate with her or acknowledged her unless she was in trouble. Supper went off without a hitch and as the blonde went to her room she was stopped by the firm voice of her mother.

"I know you lied, Fate." That was her only warning before her mother's trusty whip lashed against her left arm. Fate bit her lip to suppress the cry she almost let out. The second one landed slightly lower, stinging as it connected with sensitive skin. "Do you want to tell me where you were? I know you weren't out running. How could you do something like that to your sister?" Burgundy eyes widened, she did promise Alicia she would become the fastest person in all of Japan. Was having friends breaking that vow? "You disappoint me Fate." The blonde slouched over, she was such a disappointment to her mother. She had to do better, for her mother and Alicia. Maybe if she kept her promise to her twin then her mother would be happy again.

"I was taking a friend home." The blonde's quiet voice cut through the silence. A chuckle erupted from her mother. The sound sent chills down the teen's spine.

"A friend? Fate please, nobody will ever care about someone like you. Nobody but Alicia." The blonde felt tears fill her eyes. _Nobody but Alicia. _Was Precia implying that even she didn't care about her own daughter? A loud snap echoed through the corridor, the weapon ripping through the skin on the teenager's arm. This time the girl couldn't control herself and let out a scream of pain. Blood ran from the freshly made wound, rolling down her arm and onto the floor below.

"Think about what your friend would think if they knew that you killed your sister. I'm the only one who accepts you. You have to do better, for me." Precia added softly, seemingly a whole different person. With no words spoken, the blonde went to her bedroom. She was greeted by the orange form of her dog, Arf. She had found Arf when she was just a little puppy in the back yard. Now the dog was completely attached to Fate, sometimes following her master to school. A hand came to rest on the dog's head, scratching the spot behind its ears. A low whine sounded and sad blue eyes landed on her arm. Fate noticed the blood trickling from the freshly made wound. With memorized movements, she walked to her desk, her hands searching the drawers for a first aid kit. Gingerly, the blonde found and wrapped a bandage around her injury. _Mother punishes you because she knows you can do better_. That was what her mind always said. She could be more like Alicia, more like the daughter her mother wanted her to be. She would do anything to make Precia smile. Fate had single handedly taken Alicia from her, and that hurt a lot more than any strike from a whip ever could.


	2. Chapter 2: Ghosts From The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or any of the characters.

I am surprised how quickly I got this out, I've been pretty busy with school.

By all means, let me know what you think!

Sorry for the slight cliff-hanger, I figure you won't be hanging for long with how many ideas I have for this story.

Thanks to all who reviewed.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Ghosts From The Past  
**

Alicia smiled at her sister, the playful grin lighting up her features. The older blonde began to scale the tree in their front yard, intent on reaching the top. Ruby eyes watched hesitantly, worry for her sister overcoming her.

"A-Alicia, don't go so high!" This was how it normally was, Fate being the safe one while Alicia liked taking risks. People often joked that their roles as sisters had been reversed. Fate had the over-protectiveness that was usual for big sisters and Alicia had the reckless abandon that little sisters were known for.

"Mou, don't be such a stick in the mud." The girl continued ascending, going higher and higher in the cherry blossom tree. With a sigh, the younger blonde followed up her sister. She wasn't much of the athletic type, that was more of Alicia's strong suit. The bookworm made her way up the branches carefully, not knowing much about climbing. The older blonde had decided to perch herself on one of the highest branches. Little by little, the gap between them was becoming smaller. Finally, the two were seated on the same branch.

"Why do you climb so much?" Burgundy locked with blue. Alicia was a big fan of climbing trees, always wanting to be off the ground.

"It's like flying!" The eight year old responded, stretching her arms out. Fate held her breath, worry crossing her features. "Don't worry so much." The other blonde giggled, her hands returning to hold onto the branch under them.

"Well the sky is pretty. Flying wouldn't be so bad." Fate sighed, looking out towards the sky. It was mid-afternoon and white puffy clouds took up most of the view, little spots of blue peeking through. A gust of wind carried the smell of food, both of the children's stomach's growled, wanting to be filled. It wasn't long before the rich voice belonging to their mother called out to them.

"Alicia, Fate, time for lunch!" The twin's eyes met once again, a silent exchange passing between them. Without any words, Fate began her descent, focusing more on caution than speed. Alicia moved as fast as she could, jumping down the branches. The younger blonde frowned at her sister's actions. Finally gravity caught up with the older girl, and she slipped, unable to get any traction on the wood. With a stunned silence, Fate watched as the other tumbled towards the ground, hitting every branch on the way down. Her sister landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Alicia!" The red-eyed girl shouted, quickly making her way to the ground, gaining the attention of her mother. The tall purple haired woman rushed to her fallen daughter's side, checking her over for any major injuries. Even from her spot in the tree, Fate could tell her twin was badly bruised. She couldn't explain it but there was an odd tingly sensation in her left arm and she knew it had something to do with her sister.

"Alicia, dear, are you okay?" Precia gently gathered her daughter from the dirt, noticing the unhealthy angle of her arm. "We'll have to go to the doctor." Tears filled Alicia's blue eyes and she was soon sobbing uncontrollably into her mother's shirt. Fate jumped the remaining distance and ran to her family.

"Mom, is she okay?" The young child looked up, tears swimming in her dark eyes as she took in her sister's battered frame. Anger filled Precia's usually kind eyes and she glared at her youngest child.

"What was going through your mind? Why weren't you looking out for your sister?" Disappointment laced her mother's tone and Fate couldn't help but let the tears slide down her red cheeks. The cold, hard look wasn't even phased by the water coming from her daughter's eyes.

"I-I told her-" A firm smack cut the young girl off, hurt and surprise clearly written on her face. Alicia's eyes widened as she cried harder. The last thing she wanted to do was get Fate into trouble.

"Go inside, we'll speak about this later young ma'am." Fate sniffled and did as her mother told her. As she sat in her room she couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't the one injured instead of Alicia. A few hours later, she saw Alicia with a cast and her mom looking calmer than she was before. Precia gestured for Fate to come to her and when she did the woman placed her warm hand on the young blonde's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I got so cross with you Fate, I was very nervous about Alicia." With a sigh her mother continued. "You have to be careful with your sister, she's the only one you get. The only person who will ever understand you, besides me." The woman kneeled down, wrapping her arms around her youngest daughter. "I love Alicia too much to see her hurt."

A loud alarm blared, bringing the teenager out of her slumber, her mind coming out of the memories she had just relived. A clumsy hand smacked against the device, effectively shutting it up. The blonde sighed, this was the second time she had had that dream this week. The words her mother had said made her happy at that time, but it was now obvious that Precia was actually hinting her true feelings for Fate.

"But I'm not Fate anymore." The blonde murmured to herself, trying to quiet her mind. Now she was just like Alicia. Her mother just had to love her, or at least see how hard she tried every day. Slowly, Fate left her warm blankets and went about getting ready for her school day. She still didn't know how to face Nanoha. The brunette was so interested in her life, the question that came to the blonde's mind was why? What made her so interesting to her schoolmate? She was just a quiet, good for nothing girl. That's what her mother always told her. She didn't have any redeeming qualities, she wasn't like Alicia. Plus there was the fact she was responsible for her twin's death. What would Nanoha say to that? With a heavy sigh, the teen made her way to the kitchen. Naturally her mom was already gone and Linith stood quietly next to the counter.

"Good morning Miss Fate." The maid's voice was naturally happy and motherly, a very stark contrast to Precia's voice. The blonde smiled softly back at her. "I made you a lunch. I noticed your mother had forgotten today." This happened every once in a while, they both would pretend Precia didn't completely loathe her only remaining daughter. It was hard to accept it at first, but now Fate had found a way to bring her mother back to normal. Her mom needed her to be the daughter the blonde had wrongfully taken away.

"Thank you, Linith, wouldn't want people questioning why I have no food." _Again._ The maid nodded, not aware of the way Precia would abuse the young athlete. Fate briefly wondered what the woman would do if she did find out.

"No trouble at all dear, it's my job. In fact, I'll make sure to give you one every morning." That would save a lot of explaining and the trouble of coming up with an excuse. With a quick thanks, Fate was out the door and walking quickly towards her high school. Ruby eyes took in the familiar settings, the little bakery that she would sometimes go inside if she wanted to pick up a treat for her mother on the way home from school seemed busy despite how early it was. Her mother hated the sweets they made, but Fate had found them delectable. Midori-ya, just the mere name made Fate's stomach growl. With a slight sigh, the girl continued on her way, small groups of students were beginning to appear around her. It was not the first time in her life Fate had felt lonely.

"Fate-chan!" The blonde perked up and twirled to face the person who had called out to her. The short brunette clasped onto the runner's arm, slouching over in an attempt to regulate her breathing.

"If you put your hands behind your head, you catch your breath faster." The normally shy teen pointed out, happy she actually could be of service to Nanoha. She had been enough of a burden already. The other teen straightened up, placing her hands behind her head just as Fate had instructed. When Nanoha had finally caught her breath, a bright smile spread across her face and she offered a cinnamon roll to her friend. Fate balked at the gift, even still the brunette was being overly friendly.

"Here you go Fate-chan, I saw you outside my parent's bakery and thought you might be hungry." Innocent violet eyes peered up through brown bangs, looking rather shy. This was a new sight, it wasn't often the brunette would act so nervous. There was something different about her today. Fate stared at her, trying to discern what had changed. That's when it clicked, her long brown hair was pulled into an off centered ponytail.

"I-I can't take that from you." The tall blonde spoke awkwardly, what was with Nanoha and being generous? Nobody she had ever met was as nice as the girl standing in front of her. Nor were any quite as beautiful. That thought caused heat to rise on Fate's cheeks, bringing them to the pink Nanoha so frequently adored.

"Don't worry so much, this is what friends do." With that, the treat was thrust into the blonde hands. Apprehensive red eyes darted from the snack, back to Nanoha. "Go on, if you don't I'll be forced to pout." For a fifteen year old, Nanoha sure could be childish at times.

"Uhm, thank you." Slowly Fate lifted the roll to her lips and bit into it, her head immediately singing praise to whoever made it. "This is delicious." The smile that appeared on her face proved she was thoroughly enjoying the food.

"I'm glad, it was the first time I ever tried to make one." Fates mouth closed before she could once more dig her teeth into the cinnamon roll. Her eyes locked onto Nanoha's, surprised to see red dancing across the brunettes cheeks.

"So, you can cook other things?" Her friend nodded slightly, somewhat bashful of her cooking abilities. "It seems as though our roles are now reversed. Nanoha, you have yourself a fan." The smaller girl chuckled slightly, scratching her cheek. To prove her point, Fate once more took a bite.

"It's nothing Fate-chan. Anyone can cook." She was surprised when a sudden grin lit up the blonde face. For the first time, she actually looked happy.

"Not me, I burn water." The two shared a brief laugh, Nanoha's out of pure relief. "Careful, I might want you to cook something for me again someday." That line took the grin off Fate's lips and suddenly she was the flushed one. She had not meant to say something so commanding.

"Whenever you want." That answer threw the athlete through a loop. Was this the way friends normally interacted? With a mental shrug the blonde began to walk towards their classroom. She couldn't get too close to this girl. It would only lead to one of them getting hurt. Her mother was right, the only person Fate could trust was Precia.

"So, Fate-chan, did you get into trouble last night?" With a glance to her right, Fate eyed Nanoha. The girl never had any ill-intentioned looks, she just seemed naturally curious. Subconsciously Fate put her hand on the bandage over her white button up shirt.

"No, mother was okay with me being a little late." After years of practice, the runner had become quite skilled in lying. That probably was because she had to control her emotions in front of Precia.

"I'm glad, I'd never want you in trouble because of me." There she went again, saying incredibly kind things that Fate wanted to believe. Nanoha carefully looked at the conflicted teenager next to her. She seemed to be going through multiple emotions at once. "I mean it Fate." The sudden drop of the honorific caused the blonde to pause midstep, her eyes widening. It was as though Nanoha was a completely new person. The way she had said the blonde's name made a sudden shiver travel down her back.

"Nanoha, I'm okay. I don't need any help." And she didn't, she didn't need to get attached to someone just to have them leave her when they discovered the truth.

"Your eyes say something completely different." The brunette stopped, crossing her arms over her breasts in an angry manner. Begrudgingly Fate stopped and faced her, her hands stuffed in her skirt pockets.

"Then I'll make sure to have a talk with them later." She really didn't want to have a dramatic argument in front of the entire school. The violet eyed girl took a step towards her current irritation, not missing the way Fate flinched.

"You can't run away from this." Burgundy eyes rolled at the analogy. She was just trying to get the focus off of her and now they were arguing. The taller girl scoffed, not knowing what else to do.

"You shouldn't have to run away from me." The brunette glared at the stiffened figure. "Just tell me what is wrong because I know there is something." Guarded ruby met infuriated violet. There was absolutely no way to even guess at what Fate was thinking.

"I'm sorry." And with that the blonde turned on her heel and walked away, leaving a stunned brunette standing alone in the oddly empty hallway. The quiet words rang out in Nanoha's ears. _I'm sorry. _What was she apologizing for? For not telling Nanoha her problem?

"I just don't understand you Fate-chan." The brunette sighed, kicking a nearby pencil. She watched it skitter across the tiled floor with apt interest. Why were people so adamant on facing problems alone? Couldn't Fate see that Nanoha was just as lonely as she is? With a deep breath, she made her way into the classroom. As soon as she set foot into the room she noticed a stunning lack of Fate. Where had the girl ran off to? Well that question answered itself. Nanoha turned to leave, she needed to check the track when suddenly the bell rang and the teacher cleared his throat expectantly. _Sorry Fate-chan, just wait a little while longer. _

* * *

The blonde sat against the cool metallic bleachers, her mind spiraling with too many thoughts to count. Her mother's words conflicted with Nanoha's and she didn't know what to make of it all. The brunette didn't seem to have any negative intentions, nor did she seem like a very hurtful person. But her mother had said no one would ever accept her. Was that true? All these thoughts raging in her head cause the girl to have a headache.

"Nanoha, I don't understand you." With a sigh the girl laid down, staring up into the bright blue sky. She wondered if Alicia was up there, some people had a religion where those that passed on became angels. They had wings and could guard their loved ones. She wondered if Alicia would guard her, or if she would simply watch over her.

"I hope you can fly now Alicia. Then you could go as high as you want to and not worry about falling." A gentle, almost serene smile broke out on Fate's face

"I think that would make you happy." The blonde found it necessary to talk to her sister once in a while, when she felt truly lost or lonely. Fate wasn't one for religion, she never understood any of it but sometimes she wished angels were real. At least that way her sister could have a little happiness.

"If you were here I don't think I'd feel this way." This pain in her chest never seemed to let up. It was slowly suffocating her, ripping at her heart until she just couldn't help but feel like giving up. Fate made no move to wipe the tears from her eyes. Every once in a while she needed a way to let everything out and she certainly couldn't do that at home. A cloud passed over the sun, bringing a cooling breeze with it. Fate sat up, not wanting to have a sore back. The thin girl stretched, trying her best to work out the kinks in her shoulders. She meandered down the concrete stairs, her eyes scanning the track. Alicia would have loved to have been able to run here. With a sad sigh the girl placed her bag on the side of the track before taking off down the lined pavement at a relatively speedy pace.

"Let's race Fate!" Her ears could still hear the jovial voice of her older sister, playfully challenging her to move faster. She could even picture the other girl, running off into the distance. Fate hadn't noticed the way her legs had picked up their pace, desperately trying to catch up with the apparition Alicia.

"Come on, you gotta be faster if you want to win!" The ever taunting voice made her move a bit faster, wanting nothing more than to prove herself to Alicia. Her breaths were ragged, almost frantic as she once more pushed herself. She still couldn't catch her sister, the only thing she was reaching for. The only thing she could never catch because the voice she heard now was a memory and the girl she was chasing had left this world six years ago.

"Fate's so lazy." Tears welled in the blonde's eyes, clouding her vision and blinding her to the new presence watching from next to the stands. _I can't catch you. _Her lungs burned, begging for her to let them rest, but she ignored it. Alicia was more important than whatever happened to her. Light purple eyes widened as Nanoha realized just how fast Fate was sprinting, how distressed it seemed. The girl had run a whole lap, not having slowed her pace.

"Why can't you ever catch up, slow poke?" Ruby eyes widened as her sister slowly got further and further away. Her legs couldn't go much faster, she was doomed to be behind her twin forever. She wasn't fast enough to save Alicia all those years ago, and she wasn't fast enough now.

"Alicia!" With a strangled cry the blonde fell onto the track, her legs not being able to keep up the distraught movements. Luckily the girl snapped back to reality in time to throw her hands out to break her fall. Her palms and knees grated against the hard track, tearing them apart. Nanoha watched the girl fall with a worried expression. Fate was on the other side of the track, staring at the blackness below her. Tears flooded her deep red eyes and ran down her cheeks. He fists clenched as the pain in her chest returned. A quiet sob wormed its way out of her throat. She just wanted her sister back, was that too much to ask? She would gladly give whatever higher power was out there her life in exchange for her sister. Without further delay, Nanoha rushed to the fallen girl, concern written all over her face. Without warning she brought her arms around the still quivering form.

"Fate-chan! Are you okay?" Defeated, broken burgundy eyes met hers and the brunette felt her heart crack. Fate took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"I-I'll be fine. Don't worry about me Nanoha." The blonde offered her friend a watery grin, it wasn't very convincing with the tears running down her cheeks.

"Idiot, no matter what you do I will worry about you." The athlete nervously returned the hug, squeezing the girl closer to her before moving back. Their eyes met and Fate felt her emotions begin to calm.

"You shouldn't, I'm not worth it." That's what her mother always said so it had to be true, right?


	3. Chapter 3: She's Not Alicia

Disclaimer: I still own no part of Magical Lyrical Nanoha.

Okay so this one is quite a bit longer and we're finally getting some slight Nanoha/Fate friendship action which is always good.

I'm really looking forward to getting more into the past and little bits like that.

This chapter is happier compared to the other two so enjoy!

As always, let me know what you think.

Thanks for the reviews and follows, it makes me feel accomplished.

* * *

_"Fate-chan! Are you okay?" Defeated, broken burgundy eyes met hers and the brunette felt her heart crack. Fate took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down._

_"I-I'll be fine. Don't worry about me Nanoha." The blonde offered her friend a watery grin, it wasn't very convincing with the tears running down her cheeks._

_"Idiot, no matter what you do I will worry about you." The athlete nervously returned the hug, squeezing the girl closer to her before moving back. Their eyes met and Fate felt her emotions begin to calm._

_"You shouldn't, I'm not worth it." That's what her mother always said so it had to be true, right?_

**Chapter 3: She's Not Alicia  
**

Nanoha didn't know what to say in response to the blatant self-depreciation. Was that truly what the blonde thought? Or was it something someone had drilled into her mind? As she looked into the watery red eyes, a profound sorrow overcame her.

"Why?" The brunette's voice was unnaturally quiet, the question practically whispered. Fate seemed to be at war with herself again. After a few moments of silence, Nanoha realized that the girl in front of her was not going to answer. A small hand moved from the athlete's back, running up to her neck before reaching around to cradle the blonde's jaw. The lonely red eyes became fearful. "I don't know what you're going through, but I want to help you." The battle seemed to pick back up in the crimson depths.

"I… Don't worry about it, I'm okay." She wanted to tell the brunette everything, but how would the girl react? What if her mother was right? There was no way someone could overlook the death of her sister.

"Then why are you crying?" A soft thumb ran over her cheekbone, brushing away the moisture. There was no way to escape the caring violet in front of her, so Fate decided to tell the truth. It wouldn't give too much away.

"I miss Alicia." An encouraging nod urged the blonde to continue. Dark eyes scanned over the girl in front of her. Could she really trust this teenager? "I can't explain it." And she couldn't, not without sounding insane or incriminating herself.

"Fate-chan, you never know. If you try then maybe I could help?" The proposition almost made the blonde smile, if the words didn't seem so hollow to her. Precia said to trust no one, they wouldn't understand and that had to be correct. Mother knows best, right?

"No one can help me." The somber statement made both of them pull away. The brunette in shock and sadness, the blonde in shame. Suddenly, lithe arms wrapped around the fallen form and pulled her closer. A reassuring hand combed through light strands, trying to appease the quivering girl. Fate rested her head on the brunettes shoulder, enjoying Nanoha's careful ministrations. As if scared, the crying girl secured her arms around the brunette, wishing that she could tell her secrets. Fingers ran down her hair soothingly and soon, Fate found herself completely calm.

"I'm sorry." The girl muttered into the uniformed shoulder, her voice weak. The brushing suddenly stopped and Nanoha tightened her grip on the blonde, bringing their fronts together.

"There's nothing to apologize for." Fate buried her face in the brunette's neck, her nose pressing against the smooth skin. The teenager took a deep breath, unsure of how to react to the statement. Nanoha suppressed a shiver as the cool air was expelled from her friend's nose. Fate noticed how the girl suddenly tensed and lightly massaged her back with her thumbs before pulling away.

"S-sorry." Nanoha's arms awkwardly fell to her sides as the blonde stood, revealing her scratched knees. Black scuffs surrounded the injury, making the blood appear darker.

"No need to apologize. Looks like you need a trip to the nurse, ne?" The runner looked down at her knees before sparing a glance at her hands. Her palms were a bright red, little scrapes littering the delicate skin, but luckily the blood on them had dried.

"No, it's okay." With a slight smile the runner turned, slowly moving towards her messenger bag. Nanoha frowned but followed the blonde regardless. Fate grimaced at the feeling in her knees. It was as though the scab was repeatedly breaking then rubbing together. Not to mention the skin still felt like it burned.

"You're sure? You don't want to get them infected right?" This girl's caring attitude was really overbearing at times. Fate wondered if that was how Alicia had viewed her. What would her mom say if she came home with band-aids on her knees? Well what would she say if Fate came home with scrapes all over her legs?

"You're probably right." The girl responded, somewhat begrudgingly. Though the blonde had always craved attention, she wasn't sure if she liked being babied. The duo walked to the nurse's office in an oddly comfortable silence. Nanoha was busy trying to decipher what exactly had just occurred while Fate was mulling over everything her mother has ever said. The brunette next to her effortlessly made her question everything Precia had ever said. Maybe telling the tale of her sister's accident wouldn't have the effect she thought it would. Maybe they would still be able to be friends. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of the infirmary. They walked in together, their eyes scanning the white, clean room.

"Hello." A careful voice spoke, not wanting to startle the two teens in the room. The nurse was a younger woman, in fact she almost seemed to be a teenager herself. She had short blonde hair framing her face, and dark purple eyes that were currently looking over the two in her office.

"Hi." Nanoha spoke up, being the friendlier of the two. "My friend fell down." With that the brunette pushed Fate forward, signaling that she should introduce herself.

"Hello. I'm Fate Testarossa." Dark purple eyes locked onto the injuries marring the student's knees. The older teenager ushered Fate to the bed before her eyes met with Nanoha's.

"Feel free to sit next to her if you'd like. My name is Shamal I'm the nurse's assistant but I think I can handle this. Tell me Fate, how did you get these injuries?" The blonde averted her eyes to the floor in a typical shy fashion. She felt the bed lean to one side as the brunette sat next to her.

"I fell on the track." The older girl nodded as she got out the materials needed. She made her way to the two with some type of liquid, cotton balls and a couple bandages.

"This will sting, quite a bit but it will stop the cuts from getting infected." Clear liquid was poured onto the cotton before being pressed against the angry red skin. A sharp sting let Fate know that it was working. Two sets of purple eyes looked at her, both surprised to see that she hadn't even flinched or showed she was in pain. The disinfectant bubbled, traces of black sprouting up. Burgundy eyes watched as the injuries were wrapped before offering the older blonde her hands. "This was quite a fall." Fate slightly nodded, not really knowing what else to do. She had never gone to the infirmary before.

"She was running so fast and when she fell, it worried me." Nanoha spoke softly, her eyes meeting red. It was true, the blonde did have a knack for causing her serious unease. Fate looked like she had just been in a fight, her hair was slightly mussed, blood covered her legs and her cheeks still shone the aftereffects of crying. The line caused the runner to pause, her mind absorbing the words that had just been said. If a slight fall worried the brunette then how would she ever be able to hear about Alicia and Precia? Fate once again found herself at a standstill with Nanoha. Perhaps she was not meant to entrust the brunette with the darkness of her life. Besides, the girl is so innocent, would it be fair to take that away from her? Fate shook her head, no it wouldn't be.

"Well you're lucky to have such a caring friend." Fate nodded absentmindedly, yes she was lucky Nanoha was so thoughtful but that didn't mean the girl could handle hearing about abuse. "You two are free to go back to class." The athlete's eyes widened, she hadn't even been to class today. She was going to get it when she came back. The duo stood, walking towards the door.

"Thank you." The soft voice of Fate rang loud and clear in the silent room. The nurse smiled warmly and bowed.

"Anytime, it is my job." With a small wave from the brunette, the two were off. They meandered through the halls, not in any hurry to get to their class.

"You feel better Fate-chan?" The blonde nodded, thinking more about what she had missed in her morning class. Nanoha eyed the taller form next to her, it seemed as though her guard had gone back up. The brunette sighed, hoping that her patience would be able to hold out when dealing with this girl. "I can give you my notes later, so you can get what you missed."

"Thank you, Nanoha." They both fell into their own thoughts. Fate glanced over wondering what her walking partner was thinking. Her usually jolly violet eyes were glued to the ground, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Since you have a track meet tomorrow, do you not have practice today?" The usual smile broke out over Nanoha's features. It was so hard to keep up with this girl. Fate mused, staring straight ahead.

"No we don't" _Please don't ask if we can do something. _

"I bet it's nice to have a break." Fate blinked, she supposed it was nice. A murmur of agreement came from the blonde's lips. The two made it to their room and after apologizing, took their usual seats. The rest of the day was boring compared to their morning drama. When the final bell rang, Nanoha bolted after her blonde friend. She caught up with the other teenager rather quickly, offering the girl her notebook.

"Here, you need the notes, right?" Fate gave the brunette a miniscule smile before grabbing the blue journal being presented.

"Mm, thanks." The pair continued walking the same way, smiles on both their faces. They discussed random subjects and it wasn't long until they ended up at Nanoha's house. Fate was amazed at how fast time seemed to fly when she was with the brunette. "When is the meet tomorrow?"

"It's at nine in the morning."

"I'll be there so make sure you do extra good just for me, okay?" Heat flared on the blonde's cheeks and Nanoha couldn't help but laugh at her friend's expense. "I like that." The brunette gestured to the heat adorning her friend's face.

"Why? It's embarrassing." The blonde grumbled, she didn't like how she was so easily flustered. A cool hand met her warm cheek and Fate couldn't help but redden more. She was not used to this kind of touch or any kind of touch really.

"Your face is really hot." The small teenager chuckled as the other darkened further. Nanoha smiled, having a friendship with Fate was easy. The two could poke fun at each other all day.

"Mou Nanoha, go inside." The two stared at each other for a while before the brown haired girl once more flung herself at her friend, her arms wrapping around the taller girl's shoulders. Shy arms went around her waist, hands resting on her lower back. Nanoha felt the way they seemed to melt into each other, fitting together perfectly.

"I'll be in the front row." The brunette whispered, before reluctantly pulling away from her favorite hugging buddy. Fate smiled genuinely and the brunette felt a bit proud knowing that she had caused it.

"I'll be looking for you." That was the most honest the blonde had been all day. With slight apprehension, the athlete took a step away. "See you tomorrow." With that, Fate was on her way home, happily noting that her mother was not there yet. She lay on her black bedspread with a huff. She didn't know what to do, Nanoha's was begging to be trusted but her mother was screaming to be obeyed. There was no way she could appease them both. She didn't know what to do, she wished something or someone would make the decision for her.

* * *

Eight in the morning came quickly for the young track star. The alarm forced her out of her dreamland with the help of a wet nose. With a groan she pushed the furry canine away, signaling that she was indeed awake. Fate went about her daily routine in a blur, brushing her teeth and pulling up her hair before quickly shedding her sleeping clothes. She looked at the bandage on her arm, slowly removing the gauze and throwing it in the trash can. The wound seemed to be mostly cured, only leaving a slight pink line to prove it was still healing. With a sigh, she put on a black sports bra, her yellow track tank top and black shorts. Going to her closet, she pulled out her sprinting spikes and put them in her bag. She hardly ever ran with the spikes but meets were a different story, she needed the extra traction. Not to mention Precia would be there today, watching and judging like she always did. The teenager pulled on the team jacket and pants before leaving her room. The blonde carefully snuck past her mother's door, not wanting to wake the woman. Once clear she continued on her way to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and an apple before heading to her school. She was rather early, only seeing a few teenagers adorned in outfits similar to hers.

"You ready for today?" The confident voice of the team's shot putter rang in Fate's ears. The girl was taller than her, her long pink hair tied back in a ponytail. Signum was known as the best thrower in the area, her distance surpassing all. Despite her feminine figure, the girl was really strong and always made sure others knew it.

"Mm." The blonde nodded confidently, looking over at her companion. "And you?" The tall girl glared over at her, as if offended that Fate would even ask.

"Of course, I'm always ready." A slight smirk broke out on the sprinter's features. Red eyes actually seemed taunting as her eyes met Signum's dark blue.

"Are you sure that's not just because Shamal will be here?" The girl's jaw dropped as she stammered to find a response. Fate could see why Nanoha liked to torment her, it was actually pretty amusing.

"H-how did you know about that?" The older girl growled, her calm façade breaking slightly. The blonde shrunk back faintly at the sudden anger radiating from the pink haired girl.

"I-I noticed you showing off for her one day." Fate gave a simple response, righting her posture when Signum seemed to calm down. The blonde would have continued teasing the upperclassman but a sudden weight came upon her back. Slim arms wrapped around her shoulders, hands clasping together over the blonde's clavicle.

"Hi Fate-chan!" Blood filled the sprinter's cheeks as Nanoha hugged her from behind, her breasts pressing against Fate's back. Dark blue looked over mockingly, taking in the interaction. Though the action was completely platonic, Signum had discovered how to embarrass the runner. A silent deal was made between the two. _No more mocking._

"H-hello, what are you doing here so early?" The brunette shrugged slightly, squeezing the girl one last time before removing herself from Fate's back. She came to stand next to her friend, nervously twirling her foot on the ground. It seemed that shy Nanoha was back. Not only that, but the girl looked completely different when she wasn't in her school uniform. The girl was wearing a white blouse, a blue skirt extended to her mid-thigh, showing off some of her legs before white stockings came into view, finally ending with matching blue shoes.

"Want the truth?" As soon as the blonde nodded her head in consent, Nanoha continued. "Well, I promised you I would be in the front row, so I came early to get a good seat." Fate stared at the teenager in front of her, the usual pink gracing her features. The blonde struggled to think of something to say, only to come up with nothing.

"It's about time Testarossa got someone to watch her. Nobody ever comes but her mother and that woman is-" A sharp elbow reminded her that she was still in the blonde's company. "She's... Lovely." Signum covered her statement awkwardly. This was why she hardly ever talked with others. "Hi, I'm Signum." The girl introduced herself standing up straighter. Nanoha bowed slightly, not knowing what to make of the form in front of her.

"I'm Nanoha." Signum scanned the other girl, noticing the way she seemed to cling to Testarossa. It was surprising considering Fate never had any friends. Cerulean eyes looked over at her track mate before noticing what had the other girl's attention. Another school had made it to the arena.

"Hm, there's the girl I beat last time. I hope she got better." Signum leaned against the fence with a sigh. "There's no one to really push me. You know that feeling, right Testarossa?" Violet eyes looked between the two, they both were staring at those getting off the bus.

"Yes. Unfortunately it's only been like two weeks since we last raced them." Signum nodded, her eyes continuing to judge the other team.

"Well I guess it's still early in the year." Signum breathed, it was only the beginning of fall so naturally no one would be spectacular. Nanoha hadn't realized she was staring until a bright pink eyebrow arched in question. "What's with the look you're giving us?" The brunette jumped at the sudden question.

"You guys just seemed so serious all of a sudden." Signum glowered at the brunette, causing Nanoha to step closer to Fate, practically hiding behind the taller girl.

"Track is serious. You don't seem to understand." Ruby eyes bore into dark blue as the two went into a wordless debate. Nanoha didn't know what was going on so she settled for looking around, noticing a short haired brunette making her way towards them. A cane was clutched in her hand, two people walking slightly behind her, one easily recognized as the nurse's assistant, the other was a short pigtailed redhead.

"Are you two at it again?" Two necks instantly twisted to look at the owner of that voice. Signum seemed to relax a bit when she noticed the new members of their little group. That relaxation immediately disappeared when she realized they were all wearing homemade jerseys that resembled hers. The teen shook her head clear, trying hard not to appear embarrassed; chances are, Hayate probably worked very hard on the shirts.

"Hayate. We weren't arguing." The pink haired girl answered carefully, nodding to the other two newcomers. Her eyes locked with Shamal's for a few moments before going back to the dark blue that belonged to Hayate.

"They always argue, what does it matter?" The short one grumbled, looking rather bored at the choice of conversation. "Want me to take you to the stands?" Nanoha gaped at the sudden change in character, why was the girl's voice suddenly so soft?

"In a minute." Deep blue eyes locked on violet, a graceful smile breaking out on the crippled girl's lips. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hayate Yagami." The fifteen year old bowed. "Just call me Hayate."

"I'm Vita, I guess you can call me that if you have to talk to me." The red haired girl groused, crossing her arms over her small chest.

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi. Pleased to meet you." The longer haired brunette bowed in return, happy to have met new friends.

"Nanaho." Vita tested, trying to enunciate the girl's name. The long haired brunette shook her head, signaling that she had said it incorrectly. Fate smiled as the two bantered back and forth. Her eyes glanced over, shocked to see her mother standing there impatiently.

"Signum." Fate muttered to her teammate, not attracting attention to the two still arguing over the pronunciation of Nanoha. "I have to go talk to my mother, will you take Nanoha with you?" The tall girl nodded but protested about having to babysit under her breath. The blonde smiled slightly before moving towards her mother. The purple haired woman watched her daughter come towards her with ill-concealed disdain.

"Hello mother." Fate kept her voice carefully void of emotion, hoping that her mom couldn't tell how nervous she had become. The five behind her watched with rapt interest as the blonde spoke with her mother, Nanoha would give anything to know what they were discussing. Signum had seen the kind of 'pep-talks' Precia would give her daughter and decided to get the others to their seats.

"Let's go." Her commanding voice took all of her peers by surprise. They reluctantly followed the tall girl up the stairs to their front row seats.

"Fate." Precia acknowledged her. "You better not disappoint me." Fearful burgundy eyes met with threatening purple hues. It was meant as a warning, Fate knew that.

"I'll try my best mother." The blonde practically pleaded with her parent, just wishing Precia could be motherly for once. It had been five years and she still acted aloof and distant, she couldn't tell but it was slowly breaking her daughter's heart. The heels of her mother began to click against the concrete, taking their owner towards the bleachers and signaling the end of the conversation.

"I always try my hardest." Fate mumbled to herself forlornly, kicking a nearby pebble. Her mother didn't see it, and how could she see? She was still blinded by Alicia. It wasn't the first time in the blonde's life she wished she had died in her sister's place.

"Testarossa!" A male voice boomed, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Let's go, you have to stretch." She had been so focused on her friends and mother that she didn't realize that several other schools had arrived. She quickly rushed to her team's side after shedding her sweats, meeting with Signum. The two stretched silently together, both motivating themselves in their own way. Fate looked over at the seventeen year old with a small smile.

"Good luck, not that you'll need it." Fate said to her friend, a small smile playing across her face. Signum's face stayed serious, her eyes having a competitive gleam to them. She looked frightening, but Fate knew it was just for show.

"You better not have gotten slow on me Testarossa." A silence passed between them, both of them knowing there was no chance the blonde had slowed down. The pink-head smirked at her teammate before walking over to her event. Fate watched her go, noticing absentmindedly that her thigh felt a little sore today. She shrugged, figuring it must have had something to do with her pushing herself yesterday. Fate's event was first, the one hundred meter dash, the two-hundred would follow it up and she'd be done. The sprinters were beginning to get in their starting blocks. Fate quickly switched her shoes and joined the others.

"On your mark." Fate slunk down into the block. "Come set." She lifted up her lower half, her eyes narrow and determined. The shot from the capped pistol echoed out in the otherwise silent arena. That's when the screaming of encouragement started. Violet eyes watched as Fate quickly took first place and stayed there for the remainder of the short race. When the red eyes looked into the stands it wasn't to find her, Nanoha realized it was for someone behind her. The brunette turned her head, seeing the seemingly unimpressed face of Fate's mother. She quickly averted her attention back to the blonde. Dejectedly, Fate's eyes scanned the crowd finally landing on her friends. They all offered her a thumbs up and she forced a smile, returning the gesture. The blonde grimaced as she walked forward, her leg seemingly tighter than it was before the race. A slight cramped feeling ran through her right leg. The runner ignored it, attempting to stretch it out. It didn't help greatly, but her muscle did seem to relax slightly. She walked back to the team bench, drinking a small amount of water before going to her next race. The metal on her spikes dug into the track as she walked, her mind thinking about ways to impress Precia. There weren't many ways unless she wanted to push herself. Yesterday she had been so adamant on catching Alicia that she had gone faster than she thought possible. It had shocked Nanoha so maybe it would work again? The runner got into her starter, ready to imagine her sister. The shot echoed in her ears and she started her run. The apparition she had been waiting for didn't come to her, her steps reduced their speed in confusion. She fell back into fourth place, the inability to picture her sister slowing her down.

"Testarossa, get it together." Red eyes looked over, spotting a disappointed Signum glaring at her. They swept over the stand seeing a nervous Nanoha and a very angry Precia. Her legs began to pump faster, needing to close the distance. She rounded the turn in record time, quickly giving it her all on the straight away. The metal in her shoes tore into the ground underneath her, briefly digging into Fate's feet as she pushed against the surface. Her steps closed the distance, bringing her to second place. It didn't seem as though she would make it. Her eyes closed, wanting to summon any motivation she could.

"Let's go Fate-chan!" Nanoha screamed, trying to encourage her friend. The snap of a whip split into her mind. She wouldn't let Nanoha down and she wouldn't disappoint her mother. Pushing herself to the limit, Fate passed the runner in front of her just in time to cross the finish line in first. Her victory was short lived as an acute pain travelled up her leg. The girl fell onto the ground with a grunt, her hand holding her injured thigh. Fate slammed her eyes shut, her teeth grinding together as the pain rocketed through her body. Her leg jerked as she moved to sit. In a flash Signum was crouched next to her, worriedly looking at her right leg.

"Testarossa, are you okay?" The thigh was swollen, looking rather painful. Red eyes hurriedly searched for her mother, not surprised to see her making her way down the stairs.

"Signum, help me up." Hesitant blue eyes looked her over but did as she was told, her arm going around Fate's waist as the blonde's arm wrapped over the older girl's shoulder. She leaned on her teammate's shoulder as they made their way towards the bench. Fate looked up only to be met with her mother's fleeting back. Panic shot through the runner and she quickly escaped Signum's grasp to limp after Precia. Nanoha and Shamal hurried down to the side of the track, worry on both of their faces. Their steps halted when the injured blonde pushed off of her crutch and hurried after her mother, each step causing the athlete pain. Signum rushed to intercept the two before they could stop Fate.

"Shamal, will you come with me to look over the medical bag and see what Fate needs?" The young nurse looked over at the limping girl, noticing the black and blue bruising splashed on the back of her thigh.

"I think I know what happened." With that, the short haired blonde rushed off with the thrower, leaving Nanoha alone to watch over Fate. The sprinter had made it to her mother, desperately trying to explain what had happened.

"Mother, I don't know what happened. I couldn't push myself like before so I fell behind because my head wasn't in it. Please mother, I'm sorry." Angry purple eyes glared back at her daughter before the woman turned. Fate flinched at the glare her mother presented her with, leaning heavily on her left leg.

"You're not only slower than Alicia but you are also so much weaker." Precia glared down at Fate's right leg, not caring that it was swelling to almost twice its size. Both were not aware of the third person listening in. The brunette eavesdropping shook her head, there was no way anybody was faster than Fate-chan. "You continuously disappoint me Fate. Alicia would never do that."

"Mother, Alicia-" A sharp slap cut the young girl off. An odd feeling of deja vu travelled over them. Violet eyes watched helplessly from the sidelines, shock keeping her rooted to where she stood.

"Don't you dare say her name in my presence. You don't deserve to say it. You're nothing but a miserable excuse for a daughter. You should have died in Alicia's place." Burgundy eyes widened, her mouth opening slightly but no words came out. Fate wobbled, her legs suddenly too weak to carry her. Nanoha ran forward, securing an arm around Fate as the girl fell back against her. She glared into the cold eyes of Precia, fury taking up Nanoha's usually calm face.

"What kind of mother are you?! How could you say these types of things to your daughter?" The woman in question chuckled lightly, the sinister sound sending chills down the brunette's back. _So this is Fate-chan's mother? Why didn't she tell me sooner?_ Nanoha glanced down at the shaking form in her arms, trying to calm her down. The smaller girl ran her fingers through one of the long blonde ponytails.

"My daughter? Please, my daughter was killed by that pathetic little child you are holding. She never told you what happened to her twin, did she?"

"Stop it." A sadistic smile crossed Precia's face.

"The girl you cling to is merely a murderer, and I have always hated her for it." Fate sat on the dirt silently, wrapped in Nanoha's embrace. Her mind couldn't seem to formulate words to refute what her mother said. The pain in her chest grew, practically begging to be ended.

"Fate-chan wouldn't murder anyone! I may not know as much about her life as you do, but I know more about her personality than you ever will. You're just a cruel excuse for a human being." Precia's face turned to stone, her posture poised to strike when it occurred to her that they were in a public area and she could get in trouble for striking a high school girl.

"The next time I see you, don't expect to be able to walk away on your own. Fate dear?" Glossy red eyes looked up into her mother's purple hues. "Make sure you come home before seven, okay?" The blonde nodded her consent much to Nanoha's surprise and objections. Without any further words Precia was gone.

"Fate-chan, are you okay?" Seemingly unseeing red eyes met hers and Nanoha once more felt her heart ache for the girl in her arms. There weren't words to say after a conversation like that so Nanoha simply tightened her arms around the still shivering blonde, trying to convey her feelings. The track star didn't respond or even acknowledge the brunette. The blonde couldn't help but think: _Is this how it feels to have your heart break? _


	4. Chapter 4: I Won't Run

Disclaimer: I still own none of these characters

This chapter was fun to write, I have been wanting to get to this point for a while now.

Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Thanks to all who reviewed and decided to follow me in only one day.

* * *

**Chapter 4: I Won't Run**

.

Signum and Shamal quickly grabbed the medical bag on the bench.

"What's wrong with Testarossa?" The pinkette looked over at the nurse, an unfamiliar hint of worry on her features. It wasn't often that Signum would be nervous, or any emotion other than stoic and confident.

"I think she pulled her hamstring. Hopefully it's not completely torn, that would take quite a bit longer to heal." The athlete nodded absentmindedly, not knowing much when it came to injuries. When they returned they were stunned to see Fate sitting between a certain brunette legs. Nanoha's hands still stroked the girl's hair carefully, not knowing what else to do in a moment like this. Signum was the first to break out of her astonishment, quickly pulling Shamal after her. As they knelt next to the duo, they couldn't help but notice how Fate didn't even seem to realize they were there.

"Testarossa, snap out of it." The commanding voice of Signum washed over the seemingly broken girl. Her blurry eyes looked up slightly before once more fixating on the ground in front of her. "Nanoha, what happened?" The brunette in question jumped at the sudden attention, not knowing what to say.

"I… I don't know what to say." Dark blue eyes narrowed in frustration. A gentle hand was placed on the thrower's shoulder, a calming aura falling over her. Her eyes met the deep purple of her secret crush and Signum couldn't help but stare. Shamal really did have beautiful eyes. The pink haired girl was shaken out of her musings when the nurse's helper kneeled down next to the two friends.

"Let me know if this hurts." Burgundy eyes slowly looked up into the kind face of Shamal. Thin fingers began feeling around the runner's leg, focusing on her back thigh area. Fate's leg jerked slightly at the pressure being applied, but the girl herself didn't make a sound. How could she remain so out of it when this leg had to be causing her great pain? Ruby eyes focused back on the ground in front of her. _The girl you cling to is merely a murderer, and I have always hated her for it_. Surely her mother couldn't actually think that, could she? No, Precia was just angry about the race. That had to be it, she couldn't hate Fate… But what if she did? The blonde's eyes closed at that thought. She would have to prove to her mother that she wasn't a complete waste of space. But how? She already tried so hard to act like Alicia at home. The details didn't matter, all that mattered was that Fate would do anything to make her mother smile.

"Fate-chan, are you okay?" The soft voice of Nanoha spoke again, the arms wrapped around her stomach tightening slightly. The runner looked down at her leg, surprised to see it wrapped tightly in a bandage with ice on top of it. "Shamal-san said you tore your hamstring, only slightly though. It'll be healed in a few weeks as long as you don't run. Walking might be a little tricky so let me know if you need any help, okay?" Fate didn't respond, how could she? Nanoha was still her overly nice self despite what Precia had said. Silence spread between the two, much to the brunette's disdain. She didn't want the injured girl to throw herself into a spiraling depression because of what he mother had said. A sudden weight presented itself on the blonde's shoulder and she didn't have to look to know it was Nanoha's head. "It's a good thing Shamal is studying to become a doctor, ne?"

"Mm." A gentle nod was her only response.

"Fate-chan… I don't think you're a murderer." The brunette confessed, reveling in the sudden cool breeze. Fate leaned heavily on the girl behind her, wondering if she should tell the story of what happened all those years ago. "I want to know, will you please tell me?" The tender words reached the blonde's ears, making up her mind before she could even try to refuse.

"Okay." The teenager was about to begin when groups started to walk by them, some grumbling about lesbian relationships while others muttered about them being in the way. It wasn't long before Hayate and Vita showed up.

"That was quite the fall Fate-chan, I hope you're all right." The blonde nodded slightly embarrassed at the distress she seemed to have caused. The short redhead moved closer, her eyes scrutinizing the wrapping and ice currently residing on the blonde's thigh.

"Did it hurt?" The usual edge in Vita's tone dropped, showing that the girl had been quite concerned.

"It did, but I'm all right now. Don't worry about me." The short girl recoiled back, humiliation replacing her troubled expression.

"I wasn't worried!" The fourteen year old replied indignantly, seemingly mortified that someone would even think she was worried about their wellbeing. Light rocking told Fate that Nanoha was laughing behind her, the melodious sound smothered by the passer-byes.

"Where is Signum and Shamal?" The brunette asked after her giggles had died down. Vita shot the older girl a harsh glare, letting Nanoha know she didn't appreciate her laughter. A slightly perverse smile graced Hayate's lips.

"I decided to let them walk home alone. They have some things they need to discuss." Nanoha smiled at the implications that sentence held. The girl is a sucker for romance, she hoped everything would work out for her two new friends. "Now we have to go. The doctor doesn't want me on my feet for too long. We'll talk some other time, sound good?" Light brown hair rustled as Nanoha nodded, excitement filling her features. The two sat on the ground watching people file out in a comfortable silence. The brunette was slightly anxious to hear about Fate's past, her thumbs lightly rubbing the forearms of the girl in her lap.

"Testarossa!" The pink haired teenager walked over to her teammate with four blue ribbons in her hand. "Coach wanted me to give you these. He thought you left with your mother after your fall." Fate grinned as the satiny material was placed in her open palm. These little trophies always made practice worth it. She also found her bag and sweats being deposited on her lap.

"Thanks Signum." The tall girl straightened up, looking around for Shamal. She spotted the short haired blonde by the fence and began walking towards her crush with a rushed goodbye. Fate watched the girl go as she pulled her pants on awkwardly from her sitting position. Nanoha's eyes also followed the couple leave the stadium hand in hand. She wanted something like that. The idea of being with someone made the brunette smile dreamily. If only she actually liked someone, then everything would be perfect. Though sitting like she was with the runner made her feel warm and safe. Fate always managed to invoke those feelings within her. As long as she had the runner Nanoha would be happy, even if she didn't have the romance she craved. The figure that had been occupying her mind suddenly pulled away, using her hands and left leg to stand. As soon as the girl had moved the feeling was gone, and Nanoha felt cold. The oblivious blonde swapped her shoes before offering her friend a hand, making sure she put little to no weight on her injury. A soft porcelain like hand joined with a rough and scratched one. Despite the little nicks, the warmth the brunette loved was still there. With a seemingly effortless move, Fate pulled Nanoha off the ground with surprising strength.

"Where are we going?" The blonde didn't answer, she simply ushered Nanoha in the direction of the exit. The shorter girl glanced down at their joined hands, it felt so natural. Alisa and Suzuka never held her hand like this, nor did it feel so comfortable when they did touch her. Maybe it was because Fate-chan was meant to be her best friend. That thought caused a smile to light up her lips. She noticed the way her friend was slightly limping, trying her hardest not to put any weight on her right side. With a dramatic sigh Nanoha pulled the hand she was holding over her shoulder.

"Nanoha?" The slightly confused red eyes met hers and the brunette bit her lips to suppress a giggle. Fate was adorable, especially when she was confused or embarrassed. The shorter girl wrapped her arm around the athlete's waist.

"Mou Fate-chan, walking on your own so soon. You'll hurt yourself." It was blatantly obvious that Nanoha did not approve of Fate's independence when it was so apparent that the girl was hurt. "You need someone to help you, that someone is going to be me. So let me help, okay?"

"O-okay. Sorry Nanoha." No matter what happened, it seemed as though Fate always did something to upset her brunette friend. She just didn't want to be a burden. Little did the blonde know, Nanoha was having the same problem. The chocolate haired teenager couldn't help but feel like she was an annoyance that Fate just wanted to get rid of.

"There's nothing to apologize for." The usual retort covered Nanoha's insecurities. Very slowly they made their way to the park just down the street. For it only being the beginning of September, it was very cool. The breeze flowed around them, adding to the already cool temperature. Nanoha shivered slightly as she thought about the weather. Luckily, the body against hers was perfectly heated, sheltering her from the nippy day. A delicate eyebrow arched as the brunette snuggled further into Fate's side. The blonde grimaced slightly, happy that she had used extra deodorant this morning. The thought of currently being stinky horrified her. Fate almost laughed, she was about to tell Nanoha the story of how she killed her sister and she was worried about how she smelled.

"Fate-chan?" Innocent violet eyes looked up into the wine-colored pools she was becoming so familiar with. "You smell good." This time the runner did laugh. The brunette looked up at her in confusion. She hadn't expected Nanoha to be thinking the same thing she was.

"Thank you." The teen muttered, seemingly embarrassed at her own outburst, but not blushing like she usually did. The girl being used as a crutch suddenly stopped, burying her face into the blonde's neck and inhaled deeply. Her nose tickled Fate's throat as the scent of lemony vanilla entered her nostrils. When Nanoha pulled away she noticed the instantaneous reaction. Fate rubbed the spot on her neck as red covered her face, traveling over the bridge of her nose.

"Nyahahaha. You're so much fun to tease Fate-chan." Came the sing-song voice of the brunette as the duo once more began walking. It was impossible to stay mad at the suddenly big light purple eyes staring at her, Nanoha's bottom lip jutting out to make her look more blameless. They wandered into the park, Fate quickly looking around for a bench to fall onto. She would never admit to it, but her leg was killing her. With a huff they moved to the most secluded area they could find. Fate quickly fell onto the hard wood, desperate to relieve the ache in her thigh. Concerned eyes followed the pained movements. Fate straightened her leg out only to immediately regret that decision. A sharp jolt traveled up her limb, making her bend her knee quickly.

"You can sit down, I won't hurt you." The blonde mumbled, still trying to get over the ache she had just felt. Without any words, Nanoha plopped onto the bench next to her friend. Little goose bumps raised on her arms as she realized how far away she was from her own personal heater. Not wanting to seem overly clingy, Nanoha crossed her arms under her chest, trying to ward off the autumn chill. Red eyes watched the girl curiously, her grip on her bag loosening to bring out her jacket.

"Here" The usual quiet voice spoke, offering the slightly shivering girl her jacket. Lavender eyes locked onto the article of clothing, it was black with the name 'Testarossa 8' in yellow lettering on the black. She shook her head, she couldn't take this. "Yes, you can. Trust me, it's warm." It was as though the sprinter had read her mind. With that, the shiny zip-up was thrown at the brunette who, reluctantly, pulled it on and sat back. The familiar scent of Fate permeated into Nanoha's nose and the girl couldn't help but feel more relaxed.

"Thanks." A light blush worked its way onto Nanoha's cheeks, it was as though Fate treated her like a girlfriend. That thought made the heat on her face increase. "Nyahaha." The laugh seemed shrill and fake even to its owner.

"I suppose you are wondering about Alicia. Well she is my older twin, you know that much right?" At the confirmation nod the blonde continued. "Well she and I were total opposites. I loved reading, she loved running. Because we were so different, we hardly ever spent time together." An honest smile crossed the blonde's face as she looked at the scenery around them. "I didn't want to ever be away from her so I decided to start running with her. Every time we would race, she would win. She was the fastest person I had ever seen. That was back when we were eight and nine so maybe she wasn't as quick as I used to think she was." The smile gradually faded from Fate's face.

"You see, Alicia and I never knew our father. So naturally, our bond was stronger with our mother." To be honest, Nanoha couldn't picture Precia being loving or caring. "She always had me watching over Alicia because I was the more responsible one. We were all happy. Mom would smile, she would laugh. But that changed one night... I guess you could say, I made it change." The teenager's eyes suddenly became haunted, as though what she was about to say still brought her pain. Nanoha carefully placed her hand over her friend's, trying to offer silent support.

_**Flashback (Fate POV)**_

.

It was the perfect first day of spring, not too hot, not too cold. Alicia had dragged me out of the house to go on a jog with her after lunch. We spotted a jungle gym in a small park quite a ways away from our house and like all normal nine year olds, we wanted to stop and play for a bit. Time passed by quicker than we would have guessed and before we knew it, the sun was starting to go down. My red eyes met the blue of my sister's.

"Alicia, I think we should go." My sister smiled and shrugged it off, continuing to climb up the equipment. I wracked my mind trying to figure out how to get her to leave with me.

"We've only been outside for a few hours and you already want to go back and read." Alicia hung upside down on the bar, her tongue sticking out at me. I grumbled to myself about how that wasn't true. I never really spoke out against my sister, even if she was wrong. I just wanted her to be happy. A sudden grin lit up Alicia's face before she flipped onto the ground, landing perfectly on her feet. I remember wishing I could do that too.

"Let's race Fate!" I didn't even think twice about it, I just took off towards home. It didn't take long before Alicia was by my side. She was laughing as she passed by. She had given me a head start and still caught up with no effort.

"Hey!" I tried to keep up with her but it was useless as she began to run her fastest. She left me in the dust, I didn't give up though and continued to chase after her.

"Come on you gotta be faster if you wanna win!" It was like she was singing, her pace didn't slow and I tried to push myself more. I closed some of the distance but overall I was still far behind. We turned a corner, down a street that was dark. Not many houses were on that road, just businesses and most of them were closed since it was well past dark. She was crossing the street when an odd feeling came over me, I didn't feel safe.

"Alicia, wait!" My sister heard the desperation in my voice, immediately pausing. I pushed off the curb, frantically making my way to my sister. I remember seeing her smirk, and I readied myself for the usual taunt.

"Fate's so lazy." I saw a slight glimmer of a light behind her, and my heart began to beat faster. She seemed so far away. "Why can't you ever catch up slow poke?" The light grew bigger behind her, and I couldn't see her smiling face. I was about to her, my legs carrying me faster than I have ever gone. I watched her turn towards the beacon behind her. I reached out my hand even though she was nowhere near me.

"Alicia!" I screamed as hard as I could as the car smashed into her. She went over the hood before landing on the cold concrete motionless. My heart felt like it stopped beating as I watched my sister get hit. I rushed to Alicia's side, noticing the way her legs were scraped and bruised. A large tear in her shirt revealed that the car's hood ornament had ripped open her stomach, unleashing what seemed like a river of blood. I looked around desperately, begging for anyone to be out or the car to have stopped. But the driver that had gravely injured my sister was gone and the road was abandoned. My sister's blurry blue eyes opened to meet with mine. I didn't even realize I was crying until she wiped my face with a weak thumb.

"Why are you crying you idiot? If something's wrong fix it." I don't think she realized how badly she was hurt. I don't think she even knew my tears were for her. My scan of the road came up bare again so I tried my best to "fix it". I picked her up bridal style, immediately feeling a warm liquid drench my shirt. I tried to hold her as carefully as possible.

"I'll get you some help, okay?" I wanted her to talk back, to say anything, to just prove that she was with me. Her head lifted up weakly and rested on my shoulder. I ran down the sidewalk, looking for any houses or lights on but I couldn't find any. I was almost at an intersection, there had to be someone down a different street.

"Fate, I can't feel anything." That should have broken my heart, but being a nine year old I just smiled down at her. I was happy she was no longer in pain.

"That's good." A thin sheen of blood coated her lips as she looked up at me.

"Mou, Fate you're still running so slow." I didn't comment on the fact that I was carrying an extra seventy or eighty pounds and just tried to run faster. "Promise me you'll be the fastest person ever."

"I promise."

"In our whole school."

"I promise."

"Faster than me."

"I promise." I would have promised her anything at that moment, I just wanted her to keep her eyes open. Mom always would talk about how sleeping was bad when you're hurt. I continued my desperate search, looking down the road to my right. I spotted a middle aged couple and quickly made my way towards them.

"Hey! I need your help! Hurry!" The duo turned at the sound of my voice, quickly scattering towards us. I smiled breathlessly, glancing down at my sister.

"I found help Alicia. I found help." But the girl in my arms didn't smile, she didn't look over, she didn't even breath. A sharp pain shot through my heart. I carefully put my sister on the ground. "Alicia, you can wake up I found help." She was just talking to me, she was just okay! Tears filled my eyes, blurring my sister's form. "Alicia? Why are you not talking?" I wasn't daft, I knew people die. But my nine year old sister was not supposed to join them. She was supposed to live life with me, go to school, and join the track team. There were so many things she would never get to do all because I was not fast enough to push her out of the car's way. All because I hadn't ran fast enough to find help.

"Oh dear." The chubby woman spoke, covering her mouth with a hand. Her husband placed a hand on my shoulder, silently offering condolences.

"You can help her, right? I got you so you could help her, so help her!" I pleaded with the man and woman, shooting up my bloodstained hand to grasp at his wrist. "Help Alicia, you have to save her." The two exchanged a look, the type of look that conveyed utter helplessness. "PLEASE." I begged, tears streaming down my face. "You don't understand she is my other half, she's my twin sister. I can't live without her so PLEASE don't make me have to." I couldn't stop pleading and I couldn't stop sobbing. The feeling in my chest throbbed, taking my breath away. I couldn't catch my breath. My head started to feel light, my mind foggy. "Please." I looked down at my hands, shocked to find them covered in blood. _Her _blood. My white shirt was dyed a dark crimson. My heartbeat pounded in my ears. A sudden blackness overcame me and I fell onto the hard ground next to my sister.

A few days after I awoke in the hospital, groaning loudly at the throbbing in my head. My eyes opened only to slam back shut upon meeting a blinding light. I heard steps before the presence of my mother washed over me.

"Alicia, thank goodness you are alive." Alicia? But I'm not Alicia, it's me, mother, it's Fate. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times until I got used to the brightness. The room was white so naturally the light bounced off all the walls, intent on attacking my irises. My mother looked into my red eyes in surprise, as if she had honestly thought I was Alicia. I watched the hope leave her purple hues.

"Mom?" I questioned, my throat raw and scratchy. I swallowed before trying to speak again. She looked at me, millions of emotions going through her eyes. The most prominent were surprise and disappointment. I didn't know what to do as tears filled my mother's eyes and she began to cry on the side of my bed.

"Alicia. They were right." Right? Right about what? Mom, what were they right about? I gently placed my hand on my parent's head, my thumb rubbing comforting circles. Her hazy purple eyes locked onto me once again. "Alicia?" My mother's hopeful timber caused my chest to constrict, pain shooting through it again. Looking back on it now I understand. She was told I survived and Alicia had died but part of her wished it was a mix-up. Since we were twins, she was certain that the doctors could not have differentiated between us. The moment she saw red instead of blue, the facts were set in stone. Alicia had died and I had lived.

_**End**_

.

Fate purposely avoided looking at Nanoha, her red eyes full of regret and sadness. The brunette next to her didn't even try to hide the tears running down her cheeks. She could vividly hear the desperation in Fate's voice as she called Alicia back. She could picture the burgundy eyes she loved so much filled with unimaginable pain and suffering and the thought alone tore at her heart.

"I told her what happened, expecting my mother to accept me and understand that I had tried my hardest. She didn't. She told me I was useless, that I killed Alicia. And I believed her, I still believe her. Had I been faster, my sister would still be walking the Earth today." Fate looked up into the sky, wishing she didn't have to feel the pain in her chest. She remembered how her mother accidentally called her Alicia for weeks after the accident. How upset her mother would get when she was met with red instead of blue. She had slowly worn her mother down, leaving the woman unfeeling and hostile. Now she didn't even smile. But there had to be a way to bring her old mom back, the thoughtful cheerful one she remembered.

"No." The distraught voice brought Fate out of her self-incriminating thoughts. "No, it's not your fault." Doubtful ruby eyes looked over into still tearful lilac. No words came to the blonde, so she sat there, looking at the still crying girl that held onto her hand so tightly. "You couldn't have done anything."

"There is a lot I could have done." The many examples ran through the runner's head. Truth be told she never even thought she could be innocent. Her mother had always blamed her so naturally, the young girl believed her.

"Had you done something then you would have died instead."

"That would have been preferable." Nanoha couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her hands grasped onto the blonde's face, turning the flabbergasted teen towards her.

"You're wrong. You're a great person Fate, why can't you see that?" The light haired girl was about to respond when a firm hand was placed over her lips. "No, I don't want to hear it. Look at me. What happened was horrible, but it was not your fault. Yes, your mother prefers Alicia, but how would your older twin have felt if you died? How would I feel if I never got to meet my best friend?" Her sincere words made the ache in Fate's chest go away. She felt needed and even wanted. Sudden moisture came to the blonde's eyes and she pulled the determined girl to her, wrapping her slim yet strong arms around her lithe friend. Nanoha returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. Anger was the only reaction Fate could picture someone having when told the story of her sister's death. Never in a million years would she have guessed that Nanoha would not only accept her but also be so determined to make her feel better. The soft teenager currently pressed against her was remarkable. Friends like Nanoha were hard to come by, Fate knew that and now she would hold onto this new relationship with everything she had.


	5. Chapter 5: Run Into Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story.

Okay so we're getting to the good part!

I was thinking of writing a lemon for the story but I'm not sure, I will figure it out as time goes by.  
If I decide not to make it a lemon then I won't hint towards them having sex, I don't like when authors  
lead up to the sexual parts then skip over them, so I won't do that.

Thank you for all the feedback, I know it's a rather generic setting but I just really wanted to do one where  
Fate ran track, and was super fast.

Thank you to the people who decided to follow this and even the two that favorited it! I am glad people are enjoying it.

As always read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Run Into Me**

Nanoha squeezed the girl currently pressed against her, happily noting the fact that the blonde tightened her embrace in response. They couldn't get much closer without one sitting on the others lap. Fate didn't even realize how wide she was smiling. She had never had a friend before and looked forward to getting closer to the brunette. The wind blew around them, making the shorter girl shiver as the gust chilled her nose. Without a second thought she buried her face into the runner's neck, noting the way Fate shuddered with a small grin.

"Nanoha, your nose is freezing." But the girl made no move to push her away and instead leaned her head against Nanoha's. Fate looked around, finally deciding on watching the pedestrian's walk by. Some gave them odd looks, but she couldn't care less. It took her roughly five years to open up to someone and no one was going to ruin this moment. Others didn't notice the two teenagers practically cuddling on the bench, while a select few struggled to hide their smirks. Nanoha didn't even notice anything going on around her, she was lost in her best friend. The jacket she was wearing warmed her, but not as well as the owner of it did.

"You're warm." She was quite content with leaning against her friend all day when a sudden thought raced through her mind. "Uhm Fate-chan?" The brunette spoke, her breaths cascading onto the blonde's throat. The usual hum came from the athlete to show her attention was focused on her friend. "Shamal told me to take you to the doctor, she's just a nurse's assistant so you need actual medical attention." The blonde nodded but neither of them moved. It seemed as though Fate was just as clingy as Nanoha. The two sat for a while in silence before Fate decided to break it.

"I guess we should probably go then huh?" Slowly, as if trying to conserve the feeling, they released each other. The two smiled at one another before getting off the bench. Nanoha went back to being a crutch as they made their way to the hospital down the road.

* * *

Two hours later the teenagers exited the clinic, one now sporting actual crutches and a special brace. The injured one had her eyes narrowed in frustration while the other was wearing a very cheerful grin.

"Good thing you didn't seriously tear your hamstring." Ruby eyes looked over at the brunette in a stunned gaze.

"I can't run for two months, life could be better." The blonde grumbled, sulking against her support. Now how would she pass the time? And what would Precia say? The girl practically jumped, she had forgotten all about her mother.

"Well you at least you didn't need surgery. And you're not out forever." The brunette spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, before continuing in a much more somber manner. "Then I'd never get to see you run again." Nanoha didn't even want to imagine that, not only would she be upset, but Fate would probably be depressed. The blonde nodded forlornly, she knew it could be worse but two months seemed like such a long time. How would she make her mother happy? What would she do if she got emotional? Fate always used running to clear her thoughts. It was no use to continue thinking on this subject, she'd cross that bridge when she got there. The brunette seemed like she had something else to say when suddenly her stomach let out a hungry growl. The blonde looked up at the clock on the hospital wall, frowning as she noticed the time.

"You want to go get lunch? It's around two. Sorry, I didn't think the doctor's visit would take so long." The girl being questioned beamed before gesturing for the injured girl to follow. The day had warmed up slightly since they had last been outside, but the brunette couldn't help but feel the chill. She missed being so close to the athlete. Curious violet eyes looked over at the following teenager. Fate smiled when she realized Nanoha was studying her. A bright red blush appeared on the shorter girl's cheeks as her head snapped forward. What had she just been looking for? Did she think observing the blonde would make her warmer? To be honest, the fifteen year old didn't know why she felt so drawn to the girl behind her. Perhaps it was how best friends were supposed to be? Or maybe it had to do with her fear that Fate would try to run away from her again.

"Do you like American-style food?" She didn't dare look back, if they were going to be friends then she had to trust the blonde.

"Yes." The voice was as quiet as always, barely carrying over the wind. The two didn't talk any more as they made there was down the street and around a corner. It wasn't far, and before they knew it they had arrived at their destination. The restaurant was practically abandoned, only three other groups there. The friends were led to a window seat, the blonde quickly averting her gaze to what lay beyond the glass.

"Uhm, Fate-chan? Aren't you going to look at the menu?" The runner slowly brought her eyes back to the figure sitting across from her. She wasn't planning on eating, truth be told she didn't have any money.

"Ah, no." The girl scratched the back of her neck sheepishly as lilac eyes analyzed her. They seemed to be asking why so Fate took it as an invitation to elaborate. "I don't have any money." She spoke softly, almost embarrassed as she ducked her head.

"Then I'll pay for you." Nanoha spoke without thinking. It almost sounded as though they were on a date. But friends could eat lunch together right? It didn't have to be something so intimate. The brunette once more shrugged her thoughts off as over-analyzing her friendship.

"O-okay but next time, I'll pay for you, okay?" Fate offered, not wanting to cause Nanoha any problems. Her company nodded happily, beginning to search for something to eat. None seemed overly-expensive but when someone else was paying, the prices did seem a little costly. The waitress came and took their order, a chicken sandwich for the brunette and a hamburger for Fate. "I'm really sorry about making you pay Nanoha." She hated when people spent money on her, it made her feel uncomfortable, like she was falling into a debt.

"It's not a big deal Fate-chan, my parents give me an allowance." That did little to quell the athlete's feelings. It was still someone using their money on her.

"So you know about my family, how about yours?" Eager to get the conversation away from money Fate leaned forward, wanting to know more about the girl across from her. The brunette slid down in her seat a little. After hearing Fate's story, her loneliness seemed silly.

"Well my parents own the Midori-ya café, and a dojo down the street. My parents are always at the shop while my brother and sister prefer to stay at the dojo." Ruby eyes locked onto violet, Fate picked up on the slight sorrow ringing in Nanoha's voice. Her eyes had lost their usual gleam and seemed almost sad. Was that how her eyes looked before Nanoha got her to open up? The blonde had to bring the brunette back to her usual self. That was what best friends do.

"Sounds lonely." Nanoha blinked, not knowing how to respond to the observation.

"Well… It kind of is, but it could be worse." A fake smile stretched her lips. A challenging golden eyebrow shot up in response, as if knowing she was lying. Toned arms crossed under the blonde's modest chest.

"Come on Nanoha we both know that you're not okay." The brunette floundered for a response, stammering uncharacteristically. She was awed by Fate's ability to detect a lie in such a short time.

"How could you tell I was lying?" Apprehension seemed to lace the cheery voice, as if she feared the answer.

"I will answer that when you answer me." The waitress came back with their drinks, noticing the tension at the table. She awkwardly shuffled away, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere.

"Mou, Fate-chan I really want to know!" The pouting picked up as soon as the woman was out of sight. Nanoha tried her hardest to look upset.

"So do I." The brunette puffed out her cheeks and Fate couldn't help but smile at the childish display. "An answer for an answer, that's fair right?"

"I guess." The redish-brown haired girl humphed, leaning back in her chair. For a overly shy girl, Fate could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. "Yes it is lonely. My parents are always off doing something while my siblings have each other. They grouped off and left me alone. We're a family sure, but I don't feel like I belong there. Now your turn." Nanoha had purposely rushed through it, hoping Fate would move away from this subject. She should have known it wouldn't be that easy

"I don't think so. I understand why you feel so left out, sure you don't want to tell me more? You still seem a little upset." The brunette laughed awkwardly, knowing full well that she was caught.

"Nyahaha I'm okay Fate-chan. Besides if I go on rambling about my life then it'll just burden you." Suddenly fiery burgundy eyes locked onto hesitant violet. The look was almost harsh, it caused Nanoha to flinch.

"Nanoha, you just spent your entire morning talking to me about my problems. I burdened you, it's only fair to let you burden me." That's how the blonde thought friends worked. Sharing deep secrets and sad stories is a must in relationships. The brunette was speechless, she couldn't formulate a response. Her heart beat faster at the honest declaration and it didn't seem to slow down as she looked into the passionate ruby eyes in front of her. The waitress bounded towards the table, happily ignoring the serious air in an attempt to make things less awkward.

"Chicken sandwich with fries and a hamburger with fries, do you two need anything else?" Two sets of intense eyes shifted to the jubilant server. The young woman felt a bead of sweat roll down her temple as the duo stared at her. The ardor in their eyes causing her to play with the collar of her uniform. "I'll be back later. I have other tables." The lady pointed towards the other customers, uncomfortably slinking away. The pair once more locked gazes.

"I just don't feel like I play an important part in my family, that's all. I'm not smart like my dad, I can't bake like my mom and I'm not strong like my siblings. I don't have much going for me. I don't even have close friends! Suzuka and Alisa have each other, it's like I'm not important." This kind of confession was not what Fate had expected. Tears brimmed the brunette's eyes, showing that she was speaking from the bottom of her heart. The blonde struggled to find any words, she thought that Nanoha was important. How do you tell someone something like that? The runner blinked slightly, staring at the girl in front of her. The girl that suddenly seemed so vulnerable. _I suppose we're not so different after all. _

"Nanoha, you are important. You helped me when no one else even tried. You say you're not strong but you are. You are strong for others and you look out for them, no matter how hard headed they can be." Nanoha laughed slightly as Fate continued with her little speech. "You can't say you aren't important because even though we haven't been best friends for long, you're still an important person in my life. I'll make sure you never feel unneeded again, so don't cry." The blonde hoped she helped, she really didn't know how to be a friend, but it seemed pretty simple so far. The look plaguing Nanoha's face ebbed away, leaving her with a thousand-watt grin.

"Thanks, Fate-chan. So how did you know?" The brunette asked, feeling much better. She began eating her meal slowly, as if savoring every bite. Fate dug in as well, looking like she hadn't ate in a while. "You seem hungry for someone who was going to skip lunch." A guilty look crossed the runner's face.

"I am always starving after a meet. And I could tell because you had a lonely look in your eyes. It's the same kind of look I had before I befriended you." The sentence made Nanoha freeze mid-bite, her eyes widening. For never having much friendly interaction, Fate had an impressive knack for reading other people.

"I noticed your look too. That's what drew me to you. It seemed like such a shame, a girl with such pretty eyes should be happy." Fate reddened at the statement, shocked that someone would complement her. "Nyahaha, and sometimes Fate-chan's cheeks turn the same color." The blonde hid her face in her hand, embarrassment taking over. She inwardly groaned at how red she was, she knew she had to change the topic.

What's your favorite color Nanoha?" The random question caused the brunette a pause, not understanding where the inquiry came from. With a light shrug the girl gave it some thought.

"I like blue and white. What about you?" The runner sat up straighter, bringing her now cooled face into view.

"I like black." There was no doubt that black was the blonde's favorite color, she wore it often and it was even the color of her bed. Nanoha smiled at the answer, happy to know more about her best friend.

"Favorite food?"

"Hamburgers. Yours?" Fate answered, looking at the sandwich in front of her. She leaned forward, wanting to know everything about her new friend. That's how it works, right? You meet someone, you're drawn to them and you get closer by asking questions. Fate nodded to herself, that was how it worked in the movies.

"I like any Italian food." The two continued discussing their favorite things until their lunch was gone. Fate found out things about Nanoha she would have never guessed. After a while their food was gone and it was time for them to go. The duo got the bill, which Nanoha paid. Fate stared at the girl, marveling at how generous the brunette was.

"Thank you for lunch Nanoha." The friends smiled slightly at each other as they left the restaurant. "Want me to walk you home?" Nanoha scanned the metal crutches under the runner's arms and shook her head.

"I couldn't make you do that, you're hurt." The blonde blinked, looking down at the supports digging into her armpits as if she just noticed them.

"True but that's the nice thing to do, right?" She couldn't let Nanoha walk home alone, it wouldn't be the right thing to do after making the poor girl pay for their food. Besides, the blonde wanted to make the most of her remaining time with her friend.

"Fate-chan you're always nice. Don't worry, I know my way home. Do you need my help?" Fate shook her head, not sure if she liked leaving Nanoha alone. Little did she know, the brunette didn't want to take advantage of the athlete's kindness. She saw how attached Fate would get to people, so attached that she clung to them even if they hurt her. Nanoha didn't want to become Precia's reincarnate.

"No I'm okay. I'll talk to you later." The smaller girl seemed torn about something before shrugging whatever it was off.

"See you around." The brunette smiled, seemingly over whatever had been plaguing her thoughts. With a delighted wave Nanoha was off, leaving the girl alone. Slowly Fate made her way home, grimacing at the feeling of the crutches rubbing against her sides. She couldn't help but think of Nanoha. She really was a kind-hearted person. She couldn't think of a better best friend. A sudden frown formed on the blonde's lips. The brunette was nice, but she was also insecure, but the athlete wouldn't let it stay that way for long. Fate had a plan to make Nanoha see how much she meant to her. Before she knew it, Fate found herself back at her house. She paused before going in, part of her fearing her mother's reaction. The blonde took a deep breath before opening the door and hobbling into her home. Her room was just down the hall, she could avoid her mother. Carefully, she tried to sneak by the older lady's room, her crutches slapping against the wooden floor.

"Fate?" Before the blonde could blink, Precia was near her, towering over the young teenager. Fate laughed nervously as her mother took in the brace and crutches. She knew she was in trouble even before her mom opened her mouth. "You went to the doctor? Was that really necessary?" Cold purple eyes surveyed the injured form, no hint of pit or understanding within them.

"Mother, I tore a hamstring. I'm lucky it wasn't completely severed." Precia scoffed at her slightly shaking daughter. _You're nothing but a miserable excuse for a daughter. You should have died in Alicia's place._ The harsh words her mother had spoken mere hours ago rang in Fate's ears, causing a sting of pain to go through the blonde's heart. _-and I have always hated her for it._The feeling intensified as her mother scowled down at her. "I'm sorry mother but I can't run for two months." Precia had never looked more furious than she did right that moment.

"Go to your room." The simplicity of the command shocked Fate. Not wanting to try her mother's patience the teenager quickly fled from the woman's sight, hoping she would be let off the hook. It wasn't her fault she was hurt. Like always, Fate was bombarded by a large red fluff ball the moment she got inside her room. The dog eagerly licked her master's hand, seemingly excited to see her. Fate hobbled onto her bed, leaving her crutches lying next to it.

"Hello Arf." A fatigued hand ran through the soft fur of Arf's head. Tightly grasping a cushion for extended periods of time gets tiring. Truth be told, the athlete was not looking forward to using the crutches at school. They had already caused Fate to have sore sides and underarms. With a deep sigh Fate fell onto her back, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. Today had been bittersweet. Should she tell her mother about her new-found friendship with Nanoha? Her mind recalled when the two had met. Keeping her relationship with the brunette a secret would probably be the better option. She didn't want to lose her best friend so early on, especially not when Nanoha seemed so unsure of herself. Soft clicking alerted her to another presence, she knew it had to be her mother. Fate jumped out of bed, wincing as she accidentally put weight on her right leg. With a groan she shifted, leaning heavily to the left. Precia bounded into the room, not even bothering with knocking.

"You let me down Fate, you always let me down. Alicia wouldn't have done this to me." Fate gulped, her mother seemed off. As though her feelings were completely out of control. "She's gone, I realize that." The purple haired woman sniffled, trying to hide the fact she had been crying.

"Mother, are you okay?"

"Just fine Alicia." _Alicia? No mother, I'm Fate. _Purple eyes widened as the woman looked into the deep red eyes of her daughter. "No, you're not her. You're useless. Did you know that every time you close your eyes, I wish that when they reopen they will be blue?" The blonde flinched as if she had just been smacked. Precia wasn't even pretending to care. _Mother doesn't pretend, she does care. _The teens mind argued, needing to believe that. Fate couldn't feel anything besides disbelief. Her mother had to care, she just had to. She was just teasing, she couldn't be serious.

"But-" The glare her mother cast her way screamed silence so the blonde listened.

"You can't appease me Fate, haven't you learned by now? You're not good enough because you're not your sister." Alicia always won. Nobody would prefer her over her older twin, Fate knew that. It was a fact that followed her around everywhere. A fact that broke her heart. Living your life only to be second best, could that really be called living? The blonde figured that as long as her mother accepted her, none of that mattered. Precia just needed time. Time that Fate would happily give her. "Wipe that hopeful look off your face. You don't understand, do you? You mean nothing to me, you never have!" The middle aged woman shouted, the fury never leaving her face. The same feeling from earlier began to grow in Fate's chest. Her mother seethed, her breaths becoming uneven. The whip in her right hand reared back, coming down on her daughter with a sharp snap. The blonde hadn't even realized her mother had brought the weapon with her. Fate grit her teeth, not wanting her parent to see her tears. Every strike hurt more than the last, and they kept coming despite the young girl's cries and screams. Arf whined from her spot on the floor, her master's pain causing her to growl and show her teeth. The whip reared back, poised to strike once more when the red dog sprang into action, sinking its teeth into the attacker's leg. Precia looked down at the defender, the anger evident in her features. She was about to lash out when the oddly strong voice of Fate rang through the room.

"Arf, down." The canine seemed reluctant but did as she was told, releasing the now bloodied leg. Confused purple eyes went over to her daughters panting form. The fifteen year old was bleeding in various spots, trying her best to remain standing. Yet the girl had still protected her mother. Precia couldn't believe it, why couldn't the dull imbecile get it through her head? She hated Fate, hated her with everything she had.

"Get out of my house." And with that the tall woman was gone, leaving her daughter with a stone hard glare. Tears ran down the blonde's face as she tried to remain standing. She had truly believed her mom would be sad that she was injured, that she would care about the sprinter's well-being. Maybe her mom didn't care about her. She thought that by protecting her mom, the woman would be grateful. But nothing could be done now, her mom wanted her out of the house. With that in mind, Fate staggered her way to the closet, looking around for a shirt to cover her wounds. She found one relatively quickly before grabbing her crutches and leaving her room, Arf in tow. She knew she would be back, but the fact she was getting kicked out hit her hard. She hoped her mom wouldn't hate her forever. As the blonde walked down the street she couldn't help but feel a growing sense of helplessness. She had nowhere to go, she hadn't bothered asking Nanoha where she lived, nor did she have any other family. Fate's head began to feel a little light, her breathing accelerating and footsteps getting wobbly. Recognizing the feeling, she quickly sat on the ground, dropping her crutches and putting her back against the building behind her. The deep breaths didn't do anything to calm her racing thoughts. She felt weak, too weak to walk. Suddenly, Arf barked, making the blonde jump.

"What is it Arf?" Hazy burgundy eyes took in the surrounding area, noticing a thin form approaching. The footsteps got closer, stopping next to the injured and bleeding girl. A low growl came from the guard dog.

"F-Fate-chan?" That voice seemed so familiar, so calming. A frail hand patted the dog's head, letting the canine know Nanoha was a friend.

"Nanoha? What are you doing here?" She questioned the familiar figure in front of her. The brunette sighed slightly before offering a small laugh.

"I had to close my parent's shop. Then I felt like taking the long way home." The brunette inspected the girl in front of her, something seemed off about Fate. "Are you okay?" The blonde nodded shakily, leaning further into the wall behind her. Nanoha crouched down, her eyes roaming over the blonde's fatigued form. A dark liquid coated the blonde's left hand and Nanoha had a feeling she knew what it was.

"I'm not okay."

"What happened?" She retorted quickly, her voice low and serious. There had to be some reason the blonde was currently sagging against a wall, looking like she was going to faint. A sudden face went through the brunette's head. "It was your mom wasn't it?" The soft tone was clearly heard by the wounded girl but she didn't answer. "Wasn't it?" A little harsher this time.

"Yes." Nanoha felt her fists clinch. That woman was constantly hurting her best friend and that was not okay. What kind of person could do that to their own daughter? "D-don't look so mad. She cares about me, she has to." Nanoha frowned, Fate still believed her mother loved her.

"Fate-chan, have I ever hurt you?" Blonde eyebrows furrowed and the eye's widened as the girl shook her head.

"No, I don't think you'd ever do something like that." It was an honest reply. Fate didn't understand the point to that question. Her mind still felt foggy, like the stress of the day was fully catching up to her.

"I do that because I care about you a great deal." Heat covered the kneeling girl's cheeks but the statement was true, they were the best of friends. "What does that tell you about your mother?" The question caused tears to spring in the blonde's eyes, she hadn't ever thought about that. "Come on, you're staying at my house." The blonde chuckled breathlessly, her head still feeling cloudy. Nanoha offered the girl a hand and pulled the shaking form up. Fate fell against her friend, her legs feeling like jelly. Deceptively strong arms held the girl to her chest.

"Nanoha?" The brunette pulled out her cellphone, quickly dialing her mother's number.

"Hello mother, can you do me a favor and pick me up? I took the long way home and ran into a friend. Yeah. Okay. Thanks mom." The phone snapped shut and the brunette eased the trembling girl onto the sidewalk again. "You should have told me you couldn't stand."

"Sorry, I thought I was okay." Arf whined, her wet nose nuzzling against the injured girl's shoulder. Violet eyes stared at the canine. Nanoha liked animals but the large dog in front of her was slightly daunting. "Nanoha this is my dog, Arf. Don't worry she's really just a big softy." The dog's blue eyes seemed to narrow at the blonde as if offended.

"Arf? What a name." Nanoha giggled before reaching out to pet the dog. As soon as the dainty hand touched soft fur, the dog began to wag its tail, looking happily at the brunette. "You were right, she is a softy." Fate grinned feebly, her eyes beginning to slip closed. She couldn't do anything to fight against the sleepiness overtaking her and it didn't take long for her to surrender to darkness that was calling her name.

* * *

A/N: I hate Precia, so much.

Anyway random things here:

1. Since people were telling me it takes several weeks for a torn hamstring to heal, I rounded it up to eight because I like even numbers.

2. I am toning down Fate's boobs because she is only 15 so they can't be the huge airbags they normally are.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Leave Me

Disclaimer: I own no part of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.  
I wish I did though, I would make NanoFate super happen.

I see someone wants a lemon ;D Well sir or madam it doesn't make you weird, it makes you have great taste

Anyway sorry for the extra wait, for some reason it didn't upload correctly.

I hope you all like this chapter! It was fun to write.

As always read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Don't Leave Again  
**

Violet eyes shifted from the dog to the girl next to it, worried when she realized she could no longer see her favorite shade of red. The injured girl drooped against the wall, her breaths slow and even.

"Fate-chan?" The brunette carefully placed her arm on her friend's shoulder, slightly shaking the boney girl. The blonde didn't respond. "Fate-chan." Her tone became firmer, the shaking a little more urgent. Burgundy eyes didn't open, nor did the girl even seem to realize she was practically being yelled at.

"Arf!" Nanoha jumped at the large dog's sudden yap, her hand recoiling. The animal simply sat next to her master. A request seemed to be coming from its eyes. Slowly, as if testing the faithful companion, the auburn haired girl stretched her hand towards the blonde, getting a low growl from the canine.

"You want me to let her sleep?" The dog's tail began to wag slightly, its demeanor changing completely as if it understood what had been said. "Are you sure?" In response Arf laid her head down on the unconscious teenager's lap. _I hope you know what you're doing. _The girl sat back, her legs feeling uncomfortable. She scanned the form in front of her. Part of her was angry at Fate for still trusting her mother, while another part realized that had their positions been switched, she would be the same way. She was also glad she had wanted to take a walk. If she didn't find Fate, then who would have? It was very lucky that she had felt the need to turn right instead of going left at the nearby corner. She never thought she would run into her new best friend, especially looking like she did. Bits of her shirt seemed to be stained with what Nanoha assumed was blood. The rolling of a car could be heard and soon Momoko Takamachi was next to her daughter.

"Honey, where is your frien-" Nanoha's mother stopped as she saw the battered form slouched on the ground. Sudden tears sprung in the younger brunette's eyes, but the girl refused to cry. A careful hand was pressed against her back, causing a comfortable feeling to cascade throughout her body. Suddenly the teen turned, the look on her face spelled serious.

"Her mother did this to her. We have to do something because I know she won't." Momoko nodded slightly, not knowing what to say. Violet eyes once more looked towards the wounded girl. _I'm sorry Fate-chan but I have to tell. I won't let someone destroy you, even if you would. _"Will you get her crutches? I think I can pick her up." The older woman looked at her daughter as if she were an alien.

"You really care about this girl, don't you?" The answer that came out surprised them both.

"I have to since nobody else will. Plus, she's my closest friend. She deserves someone to look out for her." Not letting her mother respond, Nanoha quickly went to Fate's side, trying to ensure Arf she wasn't going to harm her master. The canine moved after the brunette had promised not to wake her. It was hard to lift the passed out figure due to the awkward positioning, but Nanoha managed to do it. The track star was rather light and the trip to the car was quick. The brunette laid the girl carefully in the back seat, making sure she wouldn't slide off. Nanoha opened the passenger side door, offering the seat to Arf. The dog looked at her master nestled in the back before reluctantly hopping into the front. The young brunette took her place next to Fate, resting the girl's head on her lap. The ride home was dead silent. Nanoha spent her time questioning if she made the right decision by telling her mother. She ran her fingers through golden locks in an almost apologetic way. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know how distraught Fate would be when she woke up and found out her mother was arrested. The thought of the blonde's pouting face made Nanoha second-guess herself. Momoko was wondering if she should discuss this matter with Shiro or take it straight to the police. The way the girl looked was enough evidence to put the offender away for quite a long time. It didn't take long for the car to reach the Takamachi household. The older brunette opened her door, ushering the dog out of the vehicle. Nanoha quickly shuffled out, pulling the sleeping figure out with her. Once more she brought the runner into her arms, her head swimming with so many thoughts she couldn't possibly count them all.

"If I did something wrong, I'm sorry Fate-chan." The teenager sighed when she got no response. Fate was taken into the brunette's room and lowered onto her bed. "I'm not doing this to hurt you." _But you know it will hurt her. _Her mind chastised her, causing her to frown. She was doing the right thing, wasn't she? What was the right decision here? She hadn't noticed that her father had walked into her room after being told about the situation.

"You did the right thing." His strong voice swept throughout the small room. Nanoha turned to face her father, a sad smile plastered across her face. "Your mother is on the phone with the police as we speak. Don't worry about your friend, she'll be okay. The police will bring medical personnel and everything will work out, you'll see." Without a second thought Nanoha threw herself at her father. The tears she had been holding in finally ran down her cheeks. She couldn't understand how someone could hurt such a gentle person. Fate would never hurt a fly, the brunette was sure of that. So how could someone so easily harm her? Shiro's strong arms wrapped around his daughter's trembling form. The man couldn't do anything but offer silent support for his youngest. Nobody has the words to say when something like this happens.

"But she would never turn her mother in, she's too kind-hearted for that. What if she doesn't agree with my decision?" The fifteen year old cried, grabbing handfuls of her father's shirt. Tears soaked through the material but the man didn't seem to mind.

"Now Nanoha, what did you just say? If she's too kind-hearted to turn in someone who abuses her then she won't stay angry at you." A couple of long minutes passed by before Nanoha slowly lifted her head, meeting her father's direct gaze with a watery one of her own.

"I'm so afraid she will. I'm taking her away from her only remaining family." Tears once more rolled down the already moist cheeks. Shiro gently hugged his daughter again, smoothing over her hair reassuringly. Nanoha took a deep breath, the familiar smell of her father slightly calming her.

"Family does not only mean people bound by blood. We can be her family, she'd fit in well here, don't you think?" Reddish-brown hair shifted as the girl nodded against her father's chest. A knock at the door broke the two of them apart. Momoko was talking rather animatedly to the visitors downstairs. Nanoha decided it was probably the police. Soon her mother was in the room, as well as a green haired police officer and a younger woman.

"Nanoha, this is Officer Harlaown, and Doctor Limietta." The cop regarded the brunette with what seemed to be sympathy while the doctor's gaze seemed to be locked with Fate. Without even introducing herself, the doctor was at the injured teenager's side.

"Excuse me Miss Takamachi, can we go to another room to discuss what happened?" The brunette looked over at the lady near her bed. "You have my word she will be okay under Limietta's watchful eye." Violet eyes met green and Nanoha found herself nodding. The brunette led the officer to her living room before sitting on the couch.

"Okay Miss, can you give me your side of what happened?" Nanoha swallowed, feeling slightly intimidated. How much should she tell them?

"Well I found Fate on the side of the road, she was sitting there and it looked like she was having problems. I saw that she had what seemed to be blood on her hand. I asked her who was responsible for her state and she said her mother." Nanoha tried to sound professional but her anger wasn't very well suppressed.

"Just to confirm. This girl's name is Fate Testarossa, her mother is Precia, correct?" The brunette paused, she didn't know Fate's mother's name.

"Well that is Fate's last name so I would guess so." Lindy nodded, jotting down little notes on her paper. "Well after she told me it was her mom she sort of passed out. I don't know why, she just did." The official once more nodded, not saying anything for a few long moments.

"Has this sort of thing happened before?" Nanoha was sure it had, but she couldn't very well say that without proof.

"This is the first time I have witnessed it. Judging by the way Fate was acting, it didn't seem like the first. The only time I met her mother, the woman seemed aggressive." Well that's one way to put it. Nanoha wished she could be frank, but now was not the time for cursing Precia.

"I see. Now, has she had any previous injuries you know of?" Nanoha nodded slightly, she had just gone with Fate to the hospital after all.

"Well she tore her hamstring, other than that no." The brunette leaned against the couch, feeling especially helpless. Her friend was injured and she had no way of helping her. Would Fate think calling the police was a helpful thing to do? Lindy studied the girl in front of her, seeing the different emotions flitting across the young teen's face.

"You did the right thing Miss Takamachi and I will have you know I am the Chief of Police. I take abuse very seriously, there's no way I will allow this to happen again." The woman's words washed over Nanoha, easing the worry away. With a squeeze to the brunette's shoulder, the woman was on her way back to the room Fate was in.

* * *

Amy leaned over the battered girl, her purplish eyes scanning over the various bruises and cuts. Her brown brow furrowed, trying to figure out what had made these indentations. They didn't seem to be made with a knife or a spear like object. As carefully as she could, she rolled the slumbering form onto her stomach, looking carefully at the slashes adorning the blonde's back.

"A whip?" The short haired brunette questioned. It had been quite some time since she had seen these types of injuries. "Well I'll be. You're one tough girl." The medic carefully cleaned the dried blood off of the blonde before applying disinfectant to her wounds and carefully wrapping them. By the time she was done most of Fate's upper torso was covered in white cotton rolls. Her chest was completely covered, some wraps adorning her left shoulder and arm. The thin woman leaned sat in a nearby chair, scanning the teenager in front of her. She noticed faded scars on the girl in addition to the many lacerations. It certainly didn't seem like the first time this had happened. With a heavy sigh the lady pushed up her glasses and began to do her report. It was a while before Lindy bounded into the room. Her green eyes took in the form lying on the bed, as well as the discarded shirt on the ground. The once blue shirt now had many splotches of dark brown where its owner had bled. _It never gets any easier. _Lindy thought with a grimace as she once more studied the girl.

"Fate Testarossa, age fifteen. Twin sister Alicia, deceased. Father, unknown." Lindy read from her phone with an angry frown. "She only has her mother and this is how she is treated." Amy sat up, facing her friend.

"Lindy, this isn't right. I can't believe how many cuts she has." A two shared a sigh before a serious air descended upon the room. Determined gazes met as the doctor gave her report. "She has multiple lacerations on her back, arms and lower ribcage area. Many contusions scattered along her body and arms as well. Her leg appears to have been torn, the hamstring I believe. The reason she collapsed is due to a mixture of what seems to be panic as well as trauma. No injury is deep enough to require stitching or hospitalization. I believe these injuries were inflicted using a whip or some sort of belt." The chief nodded slightly, her eyes once more returning to the blonde.

"No chance of self-infliction?" The answer was already known. This blonde didn't seem like the type to hurt herself.

"No chance at all ma'am." With that, the officer was out of the house. She made her way to her cruiser, once there she grabbed the intercom, issuing orders to surrounding units. The cruiser lurched into gear, sirens blaring as the officer raced towards the Testarossa household.

* * *

Nanoha sat next to her fallen friend, her hand clasping one of Fate's.

"Please don't hold this against me, Fate-chan." The brunette begged, tightening her grip on the unconscious girl. It had only been one day but she felt as though they were closer than she had ever been with anybody. She couldn't stand it if the blonde was angry with her. Just seeing the girl in bandages made Nanoha feel horrible. Someone so good shouldn't have so much bad in their life.

* * *

Lindy made it to the Testarossa home with backup. The group slowly made their way into the household, all eyes looking for the purple haired abuser. The house seemed eerily quiet and dead. The officers slowly brought out their weapons, creeping through the deserted halls. A sudden, sharp laugh bounced off the walls sending chills down many spines.

"Why are you all being so sneaky? I know you're here and before you ask, no you are NOT welcome." Many policemen squirmed, the woman's voice seemed completely devoid of feeling. There was no doubt Precia had a serious problem.

"I'm afraid it's not up to you." The strong voice of Officer Harlaown boomed, trying to get the mother to respond. They had no idea where she could possibly be hiding. There were many hallways and rooms, they couldn't possibly check them all.

"This is my house, is it not?" A fierce cackle resonated throughout the building. The officials picked up their speed, recognizing that the voice was coming from a room down the hall. Apprehension set in as they stood outside of the suspected chamber. Nobody seemed eager to face this menace. Without much thought, Lindy stepped forward trying to turn the doorknob. She was surprised to find it unlocked, that could mean many things. With a quick move, the door was opened and the police stormed in, circling the hunched figure. The room seemed to be a security center, many different televisions set up, showing different parts of the large mansion like house.

"Precia Testarossa, you are under arrest for abusing your daughter." A laugh carried from the woman as she turned and fell onto her back. Her purple eyes seemed taunting, as if to say 'I won'.

"What daughter? My only daughter died five years ago. You must be referring to the useless imbecile known as Fate. That couldn't even be considered abuse, it's more like doing the public a service!" The woman spat, practically choking on her words. Green eyes narrowed angrily. No human being deserved the attack that teenager had received.

"She is a minor and a human, the assault you performed will not be tolerated. You are under arrest." Lindy practically growled, her anger skyrocketing. Precia chuckled darkly from her spot on the floor.

"I beg to differ. You will not arrest me, I'd sooner die." That statement caused another round of coughing from the prone form. "I cannot wait until I get too look into Alicia's blue eyes, I am so disappointed by red. Red really is a horrid color when you think about it." A cruel smile spread on Precia's lips as she studied Lindy's tense posture. "Did I hit a nerve? Do you actually pity that **_thing?_**"

"That 'thing' is a girl, more so she is your daughter."

"Do not spout such dishonesty. A daughter is someone you feel a bond with. That girl is merely a child I was forced to live with." The tension in the room rose, the emotion of those words causing many to become speechless. This woman seemed to be truly insane.

"Either way, you abused a minor and that is illegal. Put your hands up." Precia seemed to be doing as she was told, slowly bringing her hands in front of her. None of the officers noticed the small white pills filling her palm.

"I told you, I am not getting arrested today. I'd much rather see my daughter." The pills were thrown into her mouth and roughly swallowed. "I've waited so long." The sinister smirk never left her face, even as life left her body. The heart in her chest began to slow, not being able to keep up with the sudden dosage of medication. Coldness fell over the woman, she knew this was it. The police watched in disbelief as Precia's limp form fell against the cold wood, a small orange bottle by her side.

* * *

Nanoha never left the blonde, nor did she release the girl's hand. A soft rapt on the door alerted her to her mother's presence.

"Dear, Officer Harlaown stopped by. I have some news to tell you outside." The brunette nodded, following her mother to the hallway. "Fate's mother is gone. She committed suicide. I was told to tell you. Officer Harlaown said you should break it to her. And also, the Chief decided she would adopt Fate. Take your time with telling her that one though." Nanoha sputtered slightly, not expecting Lindy to do something so drastic.

"Why?" A sadness filled Momoko's eyes as she remembered the official's words. _I couldn't keep her mother alive, I owe Fate a good home. I want to adopt her because I feel she needs to be given a chance. A chance I will gladly give her. _

"She wants to give Fate a chance at happiness." The answer caused Nanoha to smile, the first real smile of the night. Someone out there besides the brunette cared, someone else saw how great the sprinter was.

"I'm glad. Hey mom?" Momoko looked at her youngest daughter, surprised to be pulled into a hug. "I love you." The brunette buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

"I love you too dear." Small arms wrapped around Nanoha's figure, squeezing her daughter tightly. Nanoha felt truly lucky to have a united family. She hadn't even considered that there were people being abused by their parents. Minutes seemed to tick by.

"Eh, mom? Can I go back and look over Fate-chan?" The woman nodded and released her daughter. A moment passed between the two before one went down the hall and the other returned to her room. The teenager on the bed was sitting up, looking slightly disheveled and lost.

"Eh? N-Nanoha?" The blonde scratched her head, further messing up her bangs. Her voice seemed so different, so rough. The brunette slightly smiled taking in her friend's state. There was something alluring about the way Fate sounded and how her toned arm stretched the muscles of her stomach. It wasn't very obvious just from looking at the girl fully clothed, but she was very fit. A dark red spread across the blonde's cheeks as she glanced down at what Nanoha was staring at only to realize she wasn't wearing a shirt. Her chest was snuggly wrapped, but Fate felt rather exposed under the violet gaze. Suddenly lavender eyes snapped up to meet burgundy.

"Fate-chan! How are you feeling?" Nanoha purposely ignored her best friend's flushed cheeks and pretended like she hadn't just stared at another girl's body. The blonde slowly looked down at herself, briefly wondering where these bandages and the gauze came from.

"Uhm, I have a slight headache but overall I'm okay." The quiet voice admitted, returning to normal. Fate watched stunned as Nanoha left the room. Had she said the wrong thing? Red eyes looked over the new place she was in. The white and blue bed sheets were so different from her own. A light blue carpet covered the floor, giving the room a very feminine look. A small desk was situated in the corner, books and papers thrown haphazardly onto it. Fate smiled slightly, she pictured Nanoha as a tidy perfectionist. The blonde scooted towards the edge of the bed, draping her legs over the side of it. Soft cushion met her toes and she tried to stand, shakily succeeding. She hadn't realized that a certain brunette had returned and was watching her.

"Mou Fate-chan I leave for a few minutes to get you food and medicine and you are already trying to make a break for it." The girl being chastised turned her head to the side, almost falling over in surprise. She opened her mouth, her finger rising in the air. Nanoha held up a commanding hand, pointing at her bed.

"F-fine." Fate plopped back down on the soft cushion, crossing her arms and moping. The brunette giggled to herself before the smile instantly vanished. The runner wouldn't be so playful after she found out about Precia.

"Here you go. I know it's not a hamburger but it should still be good." Nanoha joked, handing the food to her friend before lying back on her bed. How was she going to break it to the blonde? Her mother had died, do you just come out and say something like that? The brunette pushed her thoughts away, focusing solely on the feeling of ease that was running through her body. Fate-chan was okay, she was eating and smiling. Everything would work out.

"Thank you Nanoha. I was slightly nervous earlier since my mom kicked me out." The quiet admission caused a twang to shoot through Nanoha. "I know you don't believe me, but she really is a nice woman. We used to have a lot of fun as a family." Each sentence caused the brunette to flinch, every nice word made her heart beat quicker. She was second doubting her decision, but it was too late now, a life had ended and there was no taking it back.

"Fate-chan there's something I have to tell you." Trusting, hopeful red eyes made the words get stuck in the brunette's throat. She couldn't cause Fate intentional pain, but if she didn't then someone else would. Which would be the lesser of two evils?

"I know you think my mother is horrible. She might be, I see that." The runner smiled slightly, looking at the girl over her shoulder. A lot of people hated Precia, Fate was used to it by now.

"Then why do you still love her so much?" _Way to make this harder on her. _Nanoha face palmed, she was unintentionally stalling. The blonde took a drink of water before scooting back, hesitantly resting her injured back on the cool wall.

"Well no matter what she is still my mom. Yes she may hurt me, but it could be worse. And I never understood revenge. If someone does something that hurts you, why would you do the same thing back to them? You'd only have two unhappy people. Hurting my mom would not make me happy." Nanoha stared in awe at the girl next to her. The teenager was so gentle, yet so mature. She showed wisdom beyond her fifteen years, or so the brunette thought.

"So you're happy even if she hurts you?" The question was spoken apprehensively, as if she was awaiting a certain answer. Fate shrugged, her eyes staring straight ahead.

"I've never really thought about it. I was more focused on making my mother happy. I guess sitting here with you, yes I'm happy." A toothy grin broke out on Fate's face as she looked over at the slightly shaken girl. "Nanoha? Are you okay? Did I say something weird?" The brunette sprung up, looking desperately into the blonde's eyes.

"Fate-chan, I-I don't know how to say it." Her hands blindly grasped the blonde's, her eyes never leaving the red ones in front of her. Fate looked slightly fearful at the teary look she was getting.

"What is it?" Her head tilted to the side, making her look slightly like a confused puppy. Nanoha closed her eyes, trying to brace herself for what was about to happen. "Nanoha, nothing you say can change the fact that you make me happy." That sentence felt like a knife was being driven into the brunette's heart. Leave it to Fate to say something so caring when you least expect it.

"I-I told my mom about why you were so hurt." Fate didn't like where this seemed to be heading. The brunette's grip tightened, as if she was afraid the sprinter would take off at a moment's notice.

"Okay." The word was spoken softly, apathetically. No matter how hard Nanoha tried, she couldn't pick up any kind of emotion. It was as though the blonde had no feelings.

"I did it to protect you." Shameful eyes stared down at the bed. "She called the police." Fate paled, looking panicked. "Don't blame her, I told her knowing she would. Fate-chan I was just looking out for you." The blonde slowly pulled her hands out of the brunette's grip. The gesture almost made Nanoha cry, her best friend was trying to distance herself again.

"You had my mother arrested?" Once more it was impossible to tell what the blonde was thinking. The detached voice made matters so much worse. It bothered Nanoha that it wasn't filled with the warmth it normally was.

"Well that was the plan, b-but…" Violet eyes looked away, staring into the rapidly blurring wall in front of her. "S-she… Your mother, she." The words were so hard to say, even avoiding Fate's piercing gaze. "She killed herself." It was a mere whisper but the words echoed in the blonde's ears. Her brain shut down, only able to repeat the phrase _she killed herself._ The air in the room seemed almost suffocating. The brunette ducked her head, her shoulders shaking. She hadn't wanted this to happen, she just wanted Fate to be safe. The realization that Nanoha was telling the truth made Fate speechless. The girl ran a hand through her hair, holding her bangs back as she leaned heavily against the wall.

"M-my mother is dead?" It was now apparent that Fate was heartbroken. Now she was back to showing emotion and Nanoha wished she hadn't. The defeat and sorrow resonating through the girl's speech was enough to cause more tears to stream from the brunette's eyes. She hadn't meant to hurt her best friend. "Nanoha, are you okay?" The girl in question blinked, looking up from her spot on the bed. Why wasn't Fate angry? Why didn't she yell at Nanoha? The brunette knew it was her fault, so why didn't Fate say anything?

"Fate-chan, d-do you hate me?" Crocodile tears rolled down the smaller girl's cheeks, a completely dreadful expression covering her face. Without a second thought, Fate pulled the girl to her chest. It was an odd feeling considering she was only wearing bandages but Nanoha didn't seem to mind so Fate shrugged it off.

"Of course not Nanoha, I can't be angry at you for trying to protect me. Plus I don't think it's hit me yet. So when I wake up in the middle of the night in tears, I'm counting on you to hold me okay?" The wet cheek resting on her collarbone nodded slightly. The brunette nuzzled the girl's smooth skin with a slight smile. Though the words held a certain sadness, they did not contain any trace of anger.

"I'm sorry Fate-chan, I didn't think that would happen." Nanoha admitted, holding the injured form closer to her. "Can we stay like this for a while?" A slight laugh rumbled from Fate, her chest rocking with the motion. Nanoha looked up with a slight pout.

"I think I need a shirt, don't you?" The brunette flushed, simply nodding before she went to her closet. Her hands moved automatically, looking for one of her longer shirts. She found one, happily noting that it was black. She tossed the clothing towards the girl on the bed. The blonde carefully pulled it on, trying not to disrupt the dressings. As soon as it was situated, she found the room bathed in darkness. A light giggle came from her left and Fate moved slightly towards it, her hand searching for her friend. The other teenager took it reassuringly, pulling the blonde up the bed until she felt the soft pillows.

"Is it okay if you lay on your back Fate-chan?" Nanoha's voice was back to its natural upbeat tone. Gingerly, the blonde did as she was told happily noting that her cuts didn't hurt as much as they did earlier.

"Yeah I'm oka-oof!" The brunette had practically dove on top of her, knocking the air out of her lungs. Nanoha cuddled into her friend, moving the blonde's arm so she could settle against her uninjured shoulder.

"Sorry Fate-chan, I didn't mean to run into you so hard. I hope I didn't hurt you." Fate smiled wholeheartedly at her best friend's actions, trying her best to keep her arm from touching Nanoha inappropriately. What was considered appropriate in this situation? The brunette didn't seem to mind as she ran her hand over the runner's abdomen before lightly grasping the girl's side. "Nyahaha don't be so shy Fate-chan, you can hug me." The sprinter nodded briskly, bringing her hand up to rest on the Nanoha's waist. That didn't seem too bad, Fate decided she was just over-thinking things. She felt one of Nanoha's bare legs brush against hers and about stopped breathing. This situation seemed so intimate.

"Mmm" The brunette further snuggled into her warm friend. "Night Fate-chan" The two lay in the darkness, the brunette quickly falling asleep if the deep breaths against Fate' neck was an indication. With a sigh the blonde stared up at the ceiling, her thoughts seemed muddled still. The fact her mother had died hadn't quite set in yet. Her head felt numb, like she was living in a dream. Fate rested her chin on the top of the auburn hair. The scent of cherry blossoms filled her nose and she couldn't help but grin. Nanoha always did strike her as a flowery type of person. The smell mixed with the comfortable warmness on her right side caused her to relax, her body melting into the mattress. In her sleep the brunette pulled her closer, bringing her face closer against Fate's neck. The feeling of being needed shot through her. Nanoha did need her, and even clung to her when she was sleeping. Surely this girl didn't purposely cause her pain. Unintentionally, her grip tightened against the brunette's waist, bringing her flush with the blonde's side.

"Good night Nanoha." Fate murmured, moving her head so her cheek was against the brown strands. Surely intimate snuggling couldn't be so bad as long as it was with Nanoha. Red eyes drooped closed. _Only with Nanoha. _


	7. Chapter 7: Lost and Returned

Disclaimer: I own nothing of MGLN

This chapter was rather hard to get out, but soon we'll be getting into the good stuff.

Thank you to all who followed, added this to their favorites and commented.

I hope I got the honorifics right, I did look it up so hopefully the website was legitimate.

As always let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lost and Returned**

When the sun peeked through the blinds Nanoha practically growled in disturbance. Out of all the places the light could go, it had to be directly in her face. With a scowl she rolled off of her pillow and readjusted herself. Somewhere in her half- asleep mind she registered that the pillow was much warmer than it should have been. In comparison to the comfortable heat she had grown accustomed to, the morning air was freezing and a sudden shiver rolled down her spine. Nanoha shifted until her back was against the suddenly relocated pillow. Violet eyes opened suddenly awake and an auburn head turned, surprised to find that Fate was in her bed.

The blonde looked the exact same as she had the previous night. A sudden thought raced through the brunette's now fully alert mind. Fate hadn't woken her up last night, the girl laying peacefully beside her looked as though nothing troubled her. _Why isn't she upset? _It was a strange thing indeed. When one loses their parent, shouldn't they be an uncontrollable mess? The sleeping figure was anything but that. It was as though she didn't have a care in the world. Red eyes slowly blinked open, the fog clearing from them.

"Good morning Fate-chan." Nanoha's peppy voice seemed unnaturally confused and toned down. The blonde knew her friend had something on her mind, it wasn't often that she didn't. With a small smile, Fate returned the sentiments.

"Good morning Nanoha. Is there something wrong?" Sleep still traced the girl's voice, making it sound the same as it had the previous night, which caused Nanoha to smile slightly. Fate wouldn't admit it but when she woke up she was feeling a little odd. Her head was in an almost trance like state, her brain feeling numb.

"N-no, I'm okay." The brunette shook her head, not wanting to upset the seemingly alright girl. Fate shrugged off her questions, it didn't seem like Nanoha was too apt to share whatever had been plaguing her mind.

"If you say so." Burgundy eyes shifted to look at the clock, rolling when she saw how early it was. "Too early for a Sunday." The runner mumbled, fatigue seeping back into her body. She burrowed her head into the soft pillow beneath her. Nanoha giggled lightly at her friend's antics, wanting nothing more than to cuddle up to her warm pillow again. A knock on her bedroom door ended that dream. Her mother turned the nob, quickly making her way into her daughter's dimly lit room. Lilac eyes could see a shaded figure behind her mother but couldn't tell who it was. A man in a uniform came forward, not even bothering to introduce himself to the brunette. His clear brown eyes locked with the blonde that was now sitting up.

"Miss Testarossa? I'm Officer Sate. Would you please get up and accompany me to the station?" The Takamachi women turned their eyes to the injured runner. An awkward silence encompassed the room before the soft voice answered.

"Okay." With that, the policeman walked out of the room so the girl could get dressed. Nanoha faced her friend, a look of panic crossing her features. _Had something happened? _

"Fate-chan, what do you think they want to talk to you about?" Dubious ruby eyes leveled Nanoha with a questioning look.

"I'd imagine it has to do with my mother." The brunette couldn't help but feel a twinge of concern flare through her at the blonde's indifferent voice. Nanoha searched her friend's eyes, not able to discern any emotions. Fate herself seemed kind of lost by her lack of feeling. And with that the two went about their daily routines. Nanoha found clothes that could fit the blonde and soon they both emerged from her room. As Fate walked away the brunette couldn't help but feel a twang of profound loneliness. Every step was as though she was being left behind, like the blonde was running away.

"Please look out for yourself Fate-chan." Nanoha mumbled, her words being carried away by the wind. She watched sadly as the car left, taking her only friend away. After Fate's departure, the day carried on as usual. The brunette couldn't help the shadow slowly weighing down on her mood. Her mother had tried to comfort her, but it didn't help. Even Shiro had attempted to raise his daughter's spirits but nothing worked. Nanoha couldn't believe how emotionless Fate had been before she left. How utterly broken the girl appeared. What would happen to her now? The day dragged on endlessly until Monday rolled around. Nanoha couldn't help but notice that her best friend was not attending, she would do anything to see the blonde sitting behind her. The days turned into a week.

By the time Monday came back around, not a word had come from Fate. That fact alone was grating on Nanoha's mind. What if Lindy lived in some far off place? What if she would never see Fate again? The brunette slumped in her desk, she had gotten there early trying to avoid angering Alisa further. The past few days had been horrible for Nanoha, she went to school, ate and did homework but that was all. She had denied any plans just in case Fate would need her. After a week her hope was beginning to wane. Alisa's chair scraped against the floor and the brunette shrunk down a little more, fearful of the short blonde's rage.

"Uhm Nanoha?" The brown haired girl about fell out of her seat because of how fast she turned to face the runner. She had been missing the girl for the past seven days. Without a second thought, Nanoha sprung out of her seat, throwing herself onto the desk behind her in order to wrap her arms around the blonde.

"Fate-chan! I missed you." A slight tremor in the usual peppy girl's voice didn't go unnoticed by Fate. It was quite obvious that Nanoha had felt lonely. She had promised that the brunette would never feel that way again and she had failed. With a sigh, her arms went around the small form's waist. They both knew they were getting odd looks, but neither of them cared. Nanoha had been so afraid that she would never see her Fate-chan again and Fate was worried she had hurt her only friend.

"Mou, get a room you two." The saucy voice of Alisa broke through their moment, causing the brunette to slide off the desk awkwardly. Both teenagers had red cheeks as the angry gaze swept over to the brunette. "Oh so now you're okay?" Green eyes glared daggers towards the other blonde before snapping back to the innocent violet pools.

"I am a little better… Yes." The shy answer only seemed to enrage Alisa further and she looked poised to strike. A calming hand was placed on the short blonde's shoulder. The purple haired owner of it smiled down at the duo.

"We're glad you are feeling better, Nanoha-chan." Suzuka was not one to keep a grudge, unlike the seething blonde next to her. The four talked amongst themselves until the beginning of class; however, violet eyes were locked on the side of Fate's head the entire time. There were so many questions to ask, things she wanted to know. But the two currently next to them held her curiosity back. They discussed different subjects and all the homework Fate would have. The runner couldn't help but notice the piercing stare coming from the girl to her left.

The blonde looked healthier today, Nanoha noted. The bruises on her arms were fading, and the cuts she could see seemed to be healing as well. She also couldn't help but notice that Fate didn't have her crutches, which meant her leg was healing. But the burgundy eyes still seemed so lost. It was as though the girl didn't even have her own emotions.

Alisa cleared her throat when she noticed Nanoha staring. _What is it with you? _The brunette giggled, her cheeks flushing at being caught. It wasn't like her to be so unfocused but she couldn't help it, there was something wrong with her new best friend. Sometimes it was as though the blonde didn't even have any feelings at all. A sly smirk crossed Alisa's features, the expression making Nanoha swallow hard.

"So, did Nanoha-chan tell you how lost she was without you? I had no idea you two were so close." The brunette could feel her face burning in shame. _Note to self: payback on Alisa-chan. _Violet eyes narrowed at her longtime friend.

"Well we have gotten closer recently, but no… I didn't know she was lost without me." The sprinter admitted, her conscious chastising her. She should have talked to Nanoha last week, but it was so hectic she had forgotten. That thought made her chest constrict. _You forgot her, like those people she told you about. _Fate sighed, looking down at her shoes. The brunette and purple haired girl picked up the change in demeanor. Alisa either didn't, or she chose to ignore it.

"Well she did. You should have seen her, always sulking and acting like a lost puppy." The red orbs narrowed at that statement. She had nobody to blame but herself. She was the brunette's friend and yet she had disregarded her.

"That's not true!" Nanoha spoke out, indignant. She couldn't stand watching the sprinter beat herself up any more. Fate had just lost her mother, she didn't need more things to occupy her mind. Not to mention she still couldn't run, that didn't help her situation.

"Mou Nanoha, you were practically in a coma." Alisa retorted, not understanding why the brunette would even try to deny it. It was the truth, Nanoha hadn't seemed like herself, she hadn't all last week.

"No, I was fine. I just had things on my mind." A challenging eyebrow rose and the short haired blonde went to speak when the teacher strolled into class and demanded everyone's attention. The look she gave Nanoha made the brunette happy the teacher had come in. She could only imagine what Alisa would have to say. The instructor started writing notes on the board, English notes. Nanoha had no idea where her notebook had gone, she had been missing it since last week. Maybe it was under her bed? A gentle poke on her shoulder shook her out of her daze. The red notebook was in her sight, being held by none other than Fate. The brunette had totally forgotten she had given it to her. With a small nod she took the offered object, quickly flipping to her previous notes. She was surprised to see a different style of handwriting taking up the rest of the page.

_Dear Nanoha,_

_ This is the first note I have ever written, sad huh? Well I just wanted to thank you for giving me your notes and apologize for not being in school today. Lindy had to call me in so we could work out things. I guess she's going to adopt me. It's weird thinking that I need to be adopted. I don't think it's fully hit me, the fact that my mother is gone I mean. Don't worry about me, when it becomes too much I'll call your name. I read somewhere that that's what friends do. So if you ever need me, you just say my name and I'll be there, okay? Thanks again, I hope this wasn't too inconvenient for you. _

_Fate_

Nanoha looked up at the board, not surprised that the class seemed to be talking about something completely different. Fate was always so worried about being a burden when she was anything but that. Without thinking, Nanoha began to write her reply.

_Fate-chan,_

_ I'm glad I am the first person you ever wrote a note to. Don't worry about your absence, I was okay without my notebook. Heh, I thought I lost it actually. I'll be here whenever you need me, I pinky promise. You're never an inconvenience Fate-chan, you're my best friend._

_Nanoha_

When Nanoha decided the note was perfect she ripped it out of her notebook, waiting for the right moment to pass it back. While waiting she decided to doodle her and Fate as superheroes. Though, when it was finished Fate seemed more like a villain with a dark outfit, axe and a cape. It kind of looked like her track outfit, only it was all one piece with a few straps and a belt. Without a second thought Nanoha tossed back the note, hoping it didn't hit the blonde in the face. She heard the blonde chuckle under her breath, covering it up as a cough. It must have been the outfits. Class passed by rather quickly and before Alisa could further cause Fate trouble, Nanoha pulled the blonde out to the track. She figured it would be the best place to have this discussion. Fate always seemed more at home near the field. The duo silently went about eating, a calming breeze blowing past them. Nanoha glanced over at the blonde, not surprised to see her looking out longingly at the track. Despite the troubled look she wore, Fate looked as radiant as always. Heat spread across the brunette's face at that thought.

"It's a nice day today." A calm voice spoke, it's owner never looking away from the track. Nanoha's gaze followed the blonde's. This wasn't the kind of talk she had wanted to have. Then again was bringing up a parent's death a good conversation to have at school? Besides, Fate seemed to be fine with avoiding that topic.

"Mn." The brunette nodded happily. If the blonde wasn't ready for this conversation then Nanoha wouldn't push her. Red eyes shifted the violet eyes of her companion, a knowing smile gracing her lips.

"Lindy got my stuff moved into her house. She told me that chances are, I can't go back to my old home." The heartbreaking words were spoken with such ease that Nanoha frowned. "She even went to my mother's study to grab a photo album I asked for. Would you like to look at it with me after school?" The odd question was immediately answered with enthusiasm.

"Of course, I want to know more about what kind of kid you were Fate-chan" The brunette jumped at the chance to spend more time with Fate. Nanoha couldn't help but notice the way her heart raced when Fate would want to spend time with her.

"Hah. I'm afraid my life wasn't as spectacular as you're hoping it is." The brunette just smiled in response. A smile that made the runners heart do a flip. That's how best friends feel, right? She always got that feeling around Nanoha so therefore it had to be friendship.

"We'll see. Come on Fate-chan, lunch is almost over." The duo walked back towards the building, both their thoughts on their plans after school. Fate couldn't help but wonder if she should have asked Lindy first. Well it was too late now. Besides, the woman worked for most of the day, chances are she wouldn't even see Nanoha.

The brunette was excited to see where Fate lived and even looked forward to getting to know Lindy. It was obvious that the officer was nice. Not many others would adopt a teenager after seeing her lying on a bed.

The blonde was slightly nervous, she had never had anyone over at her house. What if Nanoha didn't have fun? What if she never wanted to come back? Fate couldn't help imagining different scenarios, each one as unlikely as the next. Having friends seemed like such a daunting task. Any number of things could happen, there were too many variables. Fate shrugged mentally, Nanoha seemed to like her. Surely that wouldn't change after one day at the blonde's new house.

The rest of the day passed in a boring blur. Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. The two met at Nanoha's desk, each one smiling brightly. Alisa growled at them as she was pulled out of the room by Suzuka. The short blonde couldn't describe it, it felt like she was losing one of her closest friends. She saw how Nanoha would look at the runner and it almost hurt her.

"Mou Suzuka, why are you so calm about those two?" She crossed her arms over her chest in a manner that plainly spelled frustration. The purplette simply laughed at her friend's expense.

"Can't you tell? Nanoha-chan really likes Fate-san. I don't want to get in the way. Well, I don't want you to get in the way." The ever gentle voice spoke, her words only succeeding in agitating the girl further. Alisa shook off her rebuttal and settled for brooding in silence.

* * *

Nanoha and Fate's walk home was relatively uneventful. The two discussed minor things, neither one wanting to dampen the mood with anything too serious. When they entered Fate's house, the blonde wasn't surprised to find it empty. They made their way through the three bedroom house, violet eyes darting around to take in all the decor.

"Is that your room?" A slim finger pointed towards the dark blue room in question. Ruby eyes followed the gesture, her eyes meeting with her adopted brother's room.

"No, that's Chrono-kun's." She continued walking towards her bedroom. The room was rather plain, white walls and a yellow floor. "This is mine. Lindy-san had an extra room and she brought my things from my old house. To be honest I don't know if she was allowed to do that, but she did." The blonde shook her head at her adoptive mother's antics. Lindy had been trying to make her comfortable in any way possible. A soft smile stretched across Fate's face as she made her way to the desk.

Nanoha watched her friend dig around the desk, not surprised to find her furniture was black. With a sigh the brunette fell onto the soft bed, a lemon scent erupting from the sheets. She was beginning to love that smell. The blonde dug around for a few minutes before coming back up with an old book in her hands. She made her way towards the bed, her hands running over the leathery material. Now that she was sitting next to the brunette she felt a growing sense of apprehension in her stomach. Looking at mementos from the past might not be the best way to spend her evening. But she had promised and she would never go back on a promise. A hesitant hand flipped the album open, the first picture depicting two five year olds with Precia. Nanoha grinned and studied the photo curiously. With utmost assurance she pointed towards the taller blonde.

"That's you, isn't it?" Violet eyes looked into her friend's, hoping she had picked the right one.

"Yeah, my eyes gave it away huh?" Auburn hair rustled as the girl nodded.

"You have such pretty eyes Fate-chan." Violet met ruby as if to prove her point. A blush littered the blonde's face and she quickly flipped the page, averting Nanoha's attention. The next picture showed two happy little blondes, one attempting to climb the others shoulders. Fate chuckled slightly at the picture. Her sister had always tried stunts like that since she loved being tall. The next was one of a nine year old Alicia and some boy. The photo seemed to amuse Fate greatly.

"That was Hitachi-kun. They "dated" for a while until he kissed my sister. Alicia was so upset, she ended up crying. I slapped him for upsetting her. Mother was so proud of me." A shadow seemed to descend over Fate's burgundy eyes. It wasn't often that Precia was impressed by her youngest. In fact that had been the only time. Noticing the shift, Nanoha wracked her mind to come up with a change in subject.

"I've never kissed anyone." A bright red blush crept on the brunette's cheeks, an awkward laugh accompanying it. She hadn't meant to say something like that. Fate chuckled slightly at her friend's reaction.

"Me either. I was kind of jealous of her." Violet eyes met red and for a few moments neither spoke. A quiet descended over them. Nanoha was wondering what a kiss felt like while Fate was wondering if it was weird to want to lock lips with her best friend. The tension rose until Nanoha turned the page in an attempt to quiet her thoughts. They had already caused her to redden thoroughly. She was surprised when she realized the page only contained multiple pictures of Precia and Fate. In the first one they were sitting happily on a square blanket, obviously having a picnic.

"This is you, right Fate-chan?" Red irises faltered slightly at the picture. Those days seemed so long ago. It had to be before Alicia had died since her mother was actually smiling.

"Yes. It was the week of my seventh birthday."

_**Flashback (Fate POV)  
**_

_**.  
**_

The green grass tickled my bare feet as I readjusted myself. We were on a picnic, just her and I. It was the first time we had ever done something without Alicia.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Her kind eyes looked down at me and I smiled. My birthday was the greatest day ever. I was excited about turning seven. "I'll give you anything you want." She sweetened the deal even though it was unneeded.

"I want you to be happy mom!" She seemed surprised at my answer, her usual grin spread across her lips as I flopped onto her lap. Mother chuckled, wrapping her arms around my small shoulders.

"You are such an oddball Fate." I giggled happily, stretching my legs out. "I love that about you." The sun shined brighter than I have ever seen it, the small breeze keeping it from getting too hot. Sitting here like this was relaxing, it was perfect. She brought out her camera quickly snapping a picture of the two of us.

This next picture was taken the week of my tenth birthday.

"Hey mom! Are you going to take me on a picnic this year?" I was genuinely curious. It was our birthday tradition. Mother would always take me to the park and we'd talk about what I wanted. The woman in front of me was a mess, no doubt focusing on my sister's death. It had been around four months since the accident and it was no secret that I was coping much better than my mother was. Yes I missed Alicia and I still mourned her, but I couldn't show my mom that. I had to be strong for her. She had changed recently, every once in a while calling me Alicia. I didn't tell her how much it hurt when she would look at me as though I was not what she expected. The purple hair was messed up but she managed to nod through her cries. I gathered our things and practically dragged my mother out of her room. We found our usual spot in the park and put the blanket down. We sat and shivered in the cold November air.

"So, what do you want this year?" Her voice seemed to be losing the spark I remembered. She seemed so sad. Had I made her that way? I slowly took off my shoes, crossing my legs. I looked down at the yellow shirt she had given me last year. It had half of a white heart on the right side, the other half was on Alicia's baby blue shirt. Mother told us she got them because one was not complete without the other. Did that mean my heart would never be whole again? I didn't want to live my life feeling broken.

"I want you to smile. To be happy." My usual answer came out as I crawled over to her. "I love you mom, I don't like seeing you so upset." Her purple eyes softened as she stared up at the sky.

"I love you too Alicia." Her eyes met mine and she quickly moved to fix her mistake. "Fate, I'm sorry. It's just hard to let go." I nodded sadly, cuddling up to my mother's warm side.

"I miss her too mom, but you still have me." I tried to smile reassuringly up at her, she returned the gesture. I didn't realize how fake her smile was.

"Maybe we should move, start over?" I nodded, maybe then mother would be back to normal. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I hugged her tighter. She quickly went about the tradition of taking our picture. She was hugging me to her and we both shrugged off our sadness to make the picture great. I didn't realize it would be the last time my mother would show me any kind of affection.

_**End Flashback**_

"Why isn't there one for your eleventh birthday?" Fate frowned slightly, a look of immense sadness coursing through her. Nanoha immediately regretted the question and went to take it back when the somber voice of Fate broke though the silence barrier.

"We moved after that and our yearly picnic became a thing of the past. Over the course of a year, I had taken to calling her mother instead of mom. She once told me mom reminded her of Alicia. She had changed more, the move affecting her in a negative way. Now she would almost neglect me. I tried many times to communicate with her, but each time my words were met with either silence of bored mumbles." Nanoha couldn't even imagine her own mother ignoring her. Fate continued, ignoring her friend's comforting hand on her arm.

"That day was different, she came to talk to me. She asked me the usual question and I responded the same as always. She said; "You can't make me happy. Only Alicia can." My heart broke at those words. I would try my hardest to be Alicia, to bring my mother happiness. That was the day I started running." The brunette could almost feel her heart shatter at those words. Precia didn't deserve a daughter as wonderful as Fate. Thin fingers skimmed over the photo, resting lightly on her mother's smiling face. A familiar stinging came the Fate's red eyes and she tried hard to keep the tears at bay. The pain in Nanoha's chest intensified as the blonde continued.

"I-I won't ever see her smiling face again."


	8. Chapter 8: Roadblock

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

First of all I would like to apologize for not updating as quickly as I normally do.  
I was feeling pretty sick and I can't write while sick, I just bask in my own self-pity.

I hope you like this chapter. I assure you it will be getting better from here out.

Thanks to all who followed, faved and reviewed it helps me out!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Roadblock**

Nanoha didn't know what to do as the blonde began to cry. Slowly, she wrapped her arm around the trembling girl's shoulder. Fate hesitantly accepted the invitation, pulling her friend closer. The two sat there for who knows how long, the brunette trying to calm her shaken friend. A small hand rubbed circles on the runner's back, trying to ease away the tears.

Nanoha frowned, she didn't know what to say. What could you say to someone who just lost their only parent? She couldn't help but be slightly frustrated with herself. _I never know what to say. _And she didn't. She had felt guilty and lonely before but never to such an extreme that Fate has.

Violet eyes looked down at the teenager on her side. The girl seemed so small right now, she looked so vulnerable. It was something she never expected Fate to look like.

Fate glanced up at the girl holding her, a faint glimmer of pity resided in the light purple hues. It was something that upset the blonde. She never wanted someone to think she was broken or that she needed fixing. She had always been able to withstand her mother's beatings and verbal assaults so it wasn't like she was weak. Upon closer inspection, Fate could make out another emotion gracing the brunette's features. She looked so worried, like she didn't know what to do. _I'm being too dependent on her. _Fate couldn't do that. She couldn't force someone into her messed up world, it wasn't fair to Nanoha. _I need to distance myself. _Red met lilac as the runner sat up, her tears finally running out.

"Are you okay, Fate-chan?" Nanoha seemed genuinely concerned. It made Fate pause for a moment. No one had ever looked at her like that, nobody cared enough to. Those words made her want to hold the brunette close, but she couldn't do that.

"I'm okay now." The simple response baffled the brunette. She didn't know what was going on but she didn't like it. Fate seemed so emotionless again.

"Are you sure? I don't mind trying to help you." That soft sentence almost made Fate reconsider her plans. She shook it off, she had to do this because Nanoha was so nice. The brunette currently staring at her confused was blind to the world, she was innocent despite being a teenager. She seemed so childish, and Fate couldn't change that. It was one of the things she loved most about the brunette. _Plus some time away will help me figure out these feelings. _They weren't very big but the subtle thoughts she had about Nanoha concerning how pretty or nice the other girl was made the blonde curious. Is that what best friends normally feel for one another? She had never had a friend let alone a best friend, were these feelings common? She didn't want to think about that right now.

"I'm okay." The simple response seemed to only deepen Nanoha's frown. Violet eyes narrowed and Fate found herself trying to swallow the newly formed lump in her throat. The tension between them became almost unbearable when the sound of the front door opening gave Fate the out she needed. Without warning the blonde sprung up, walking towards the noise.

"I'm home." The voice belonged to her new mother, Lindy. The kind woman looked between the two friends, surprise etched across her face. "I see we have a guest. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Nanoha smiled brightly, about to accept when she looked over at her best friend. The runner looked absolutely mortified, a million thoughts playing through her mind. With a heavy heart Nanoha declined the invitation. She didn't want to make Fate feel uncomfortable.

When Fate walked Nanoha home that afternoon she couldn't help but pick up on the sadness in her friend's normally cheery voice. A pang of hurt shot through her but she had already convinced herself this was for the better. The brunette shouldn't have to be weighed down. The runner could get through her mom's death on her own.

Time seemed to pass slowly for Fate after that. The first few days Nanoha seemed genuinely hurt that she was being pushed away. The blonde would always find some excuse not to eat lunch with her. She was determined not to show the brunette how much it hurt her to have to do this. Fate was quite good at controlling herself, her mother had made her that way. She kept a perfect poker face every time Nanoha would pout at her. _It's for the best, I can't destroy her happiness_. These days it seemed as though all she was doing was hurting Nanoha. Wasn't that what she was trying to avoid? As the days became weeks Nanoha had stopped trying, only offering her friend sullen glances every once in a while. Fate couldn't help but wince at how much the girl in front of her had changed, how much she had changed her. This silent depression seemed so much worse. It was like she was broken. Fate sighed, looking back down at her desk. Was this the wrong decision?

Alisa had begun to grow steadily angrier at the sprinter. At first she had been okay with the duo not talking, it meant she had more time with her best friend but now Nanoha was almost depressed. It was no secret that Fate was the cause of this. Alisa would glare at the athlete any chance she could get and now she was determined to figure out just what was going on. So she followed Fate one day during lunch, leaving Nanoha and Suzuka confused in the classroom. The taller blonde made her way to the track and just sat there alone for a while. She still couldn't run due to her leg but she did walk around occasionally. She jumped when Alisa suddenly made her presence known.

"So, this is the pressing matters you always have to tend to huh?" Red eyes snapped up, locking onto furious green. Fate couldn't help but feel a little pressured by the glare. "What is going on in your head?" The girl continued, crossing her arms angrily over her chest. Fate didn't know what to make of the petite girl and offered a shrug. "You don't know? You don't know?!" Alisa screeched, making the other blonde flinch.

"What are you referring to, exactly?" Fate asked, standing up and looking down at the irate teen. Truth be told, she had a vague idea of what the miniature blonde was referring to. It had to be Nanoha.

"I'm referring to you breaking my best friend. I don't know what happened between you to but I am sick of this. Did she do something to you?" A threatening finger pressed against Fate's sternum.

"No." The quiet reply did little to soothe Alisa's nerves.

"Did she say something wrong to you?" At the slight head shake the girl continued. "Did she start some awful rumor about you?" Burgundy eyes widened, the owner of them quick to jump to Nanoha's defense.

"No, she did nothing like that."

"Then what? What the hell did she do to make you hurt her like you are?" Alisa clutched the taller blonde's collar, pulling the teen down so her angry green eyes were staring straight into ruby.

"S-she shouldn't have to take care of me." And that was the truth, she shouldn't. Fate could take care of it on her own, just like she always has. Alisa scoffed, the scowl never leaving her features.

"She shouldn't but she will because she is Nanoha. That girl looks after everyone and you pushing her away won't change the fact that she's worried about you." Alisa knew how dedicated Nanoha would get when it came to helping others. The girl would nearly cast everything aside and push herself beyond her limits to make the person safe and happy.

"I-I"

"I'm going to stop you right there. You listen to me and you listen good. That girl is my best friend. If you keep playing with her emotions, I won't hesitate to kick your ass." The shorter blonde threatened, taking satisfaction in the way the runner flinched.

"Mou Alisa-chan there's no need for that." Both blondes jumped at the new voice. Neither of them noticed that a certain brunette had made her way onto the field. Suzuka and Nanoha had followed the suspicious blonde, not surprised to see she had sought Fate out. An awkward silence stretched throughout the area. Slowly, Alisa released the taller blonde's collar and they both turned towards their friends. Alisa awkwardly laughed, while Fate simply stared. She saw the way Nanoha seemed to be avoiding her gaze and honestly it hurt. _But you brought this upon yourself. _

"But Nanoha" The short blonde whined, looking between her two friends. Suzuka shrugged, not knowing how to help. "I just want you to be back to normal." The teenager muttered, looking down at the ground.

"I'm fine Alisa-chan, don't worry." The brunette giggled slightly, Fate's eyebrows furrowed at the forced sound. It was obviously faked, was she the cause of it? The accusatory glare Alisa shot her said yes. Maybe she shouldn't have run away from Nanoha. The blonde grimaced at her own thoughts. How was she going to make it up to the shorter teenager?

"Come on Alisa-chan. We need to go get you food." Suzuka finally spoke, her calm blue eyes subtly commanding her friend. With a defeated nod Alisa followed after her best friend, leaving Fate with one last warning glare.

Red eyes took in her friend's form, she seemed so vulnerable and crushed. Fate hadn't had the opportunity to really look at her, perhaps former, best friend. Now that she could, she noticed how disheartened the girl seemed.

Nanoha eyed the taller blonde in front of her. The girl seemed so panicked and remorseful. Without a second thought, Nanoha closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around the person she considered her best friend.

Fate blinked at the soft body pressed against her. They hadn't talked in what seemed like ages and yet Nanoha was acting like it didn't happen. The runner brought her arms around her friend in response. How had she gotten lucky enough to meet the one person who didn't hold a grudge?

"I-I'm so sorry Nanoha." The brunette smiled at her friend's soft voice. It seemed as though her Fate-chan was back to normal.

"Why did you do it?" The question was not at all bitter or hostile, it just held curiosity. Fate reluctantly pulled away, meeting the violet eyes she had missed.

"I didn't want to burden you. You-you're so… Innocent. And I didn't want to change that." A true laugh wormed its way up from Nanoha's throat and Fate couldn't help but smile in return.

"I may be innocent but that doesn't mean I'm blind." The brunette stated seriously. She chose to focus on the good things people do and not the bad, but that didn't mean she couldn't see it. "People are jerks Fate-chan. But I'm not going to let that change me."

"I'm glad. I am truly sorry. Forgive me?" A challenging brown brow shot up, the owner of it smiling mischievously. The smirk was so different, it wasn't like Nanoha at all and yet Fate couldn't say she minded.

"On one condition." The blonde nodded, showing she didn't care whatever that stipulation was. She had to pay Nanoha back and she would do anything. "You have to take me on that date you still owe me." Fate blinked, a date? "Don't tell me you've forgotten." Of course she hadn't, she just didn't know it could be called a date. Wasn't a date something only couples did? The blonde shrugged it off, she had said she'd do anything.

"I didn't forget, I'll take you on a date. Anything specific you had in mind?" The brunette's face grew stern and she waggled her finger at her friend.

"Nu-uh Fate-chan, you are taking me out. So you have to make the decisions." Fate couldn't help but blush at the statement. This all seemed so romantic. Violet eyes watched the cheeks change color and grinned up at her friend. "I missed you Fate-chan." Without further warning she once more sprung onto her friend, her arms going around the blonde's shoulders. Fate closed her eyes and let the nearness of the brunette wash over her. The feeling of the shorter girl pressed up against her made the blonde smile. She liked how they seemed to fit together perfectly.

"I missed you too, Nanoha." Fate muttered into the silky brown locks, all of her senses focused on the girl holding her.

* * *

The two bounced right back from the fight, both acting the way they had before this all started. November began and Nanoha couldn't wait for Fate's birthday and hopefully, their date. She had told Fate that the date had to occur before New Year's Eve and the brunette really hoped they would go out soon. Little did she know, Fate had been planning their date since the talk on the track that day. She wasn't sure on the specific date but she was getting there.

Suzuka was quick to accept Fate into their group. Alisa on the other hand, took a few days before allowing the girl to even sit with her at lunch. It was obvious that she was still wary of Fate's intentions and Nanoha tried her best to assure her it wouldn't happen again. Alisa begrudgingly let go of her anger by making Fate pinky promise she wouldn't hurt Nanoha again.

Fate's birthday, November fifth, was right around the corner and Nanoha had a lot of planning to do. She would be turning sixteen and Lindy planned on buying her a car to practice driving in. Nanoha didn't know if she could compete with a gift like that but she would try her best. She had tried to go shopping with Fate but the blonde seemed bored the entire time. Maybe she didn't go to the right stores. Nanoha had been so desperate that one day she asked the blonde what she wanted.

"I don't want anything, you're already my friend and that's all I need." The answer was so poetic, sweet and downright frustrating. It didn't answer the question or help even slightly. Nanoha needed a physical trinket to give her best friend and as the days dragged on she was getting more and more hopeless. What do you get for a girl that shows no interest in anything besides running? If the brunette had healing powers she would fix Fate's leg, the runner would surely be grateful. _One problem with that, I can't heal people. _Nanoha growled at her lack of focus. She had been trying to do her English homework for two hours now but she kept getting sidetracked.

"Ugh." A loud clank resounded in the bedroom, courtesy of Nanoha dropping her head on the desk. _Why do I always think about her? _Lately it seemed as though the only thing on her mind was the blonde. Nothing had changed between them, if anything the brunette was a little more distrustful of the runner. She knew she could tell Fate her secrets, but she didn't trust that the girl wouldn't try to run off again.

This fear was warranted due to their past together, but that didn't stop the guilt gnawing at the brunette's stomach. Fate was different now, she didn't seem too apt to run off again. If anything she seemed rather content with staying. Nanoha couldn't help but smile as she thought about the blonde's antics. Fate was always offering to walk the brunette home, holding open doors, little things like that. She was sort of like a White Knight. These new actions sent a spark down the brunette's spine. Nanoha couldn't stop smiling like an idiot any time Fate was around. Her feelings seemed to be developing into something new. But what?

A few blocks away a certain blonde was thinking the same thing. These feelings have always been there for Fate, she just didn't know what to make of them. Were they friendly or something more? Sometimes she didn't want to let go of her best friend when they shared a hug. Was that normal? Fate sighed, her red eyes locked on what lay beyond her window. These feelings were very strong, border lining on unbearable. She would give anything to see if Nanoha had the same thoughts she did. What did these feelings mean? Were they romantic? Truth be told, Fate had never felt attraction towards anyone, but she was beginning to feel something like it towards her best friend. _Emotions are so confusing. _With a groan Fate flopped back onto her bed.

"I wonder if Nanoha thinks about me like this."

* * *

The next morning Nanoha, Alisa and Suzuka were surprisingly late to class. Fate walked into the room, sadly noting the lack of her friends. What was she supposed to do? She settled for watching the students filing into the front entrance. Before she had befriended Nanoha, she would watch people until class started. That was the reason she always sat next to the window. It seemed like such a long time since they had become best friends when in reality it had only been a month or two.

Fate couldn't help but smirk as she noticed a group of squealing teenagers following Signum around. Since her injury, her fan club had dispersed, looking around for a new idol. Naturally the strong, tall upperclassman was the obvious replacement. A familiar auburn haired girl ran through the crowd, grabbing the pinkette's arm and dragging her off. Fate watched, a twinge of jealously running through her. _What is Nanoha doing? _

The brunette dragged Signum through the maze of people, ignoring the teenager's murmurs of discontent. The stronger girl could easily break out of the hold, but she didn't. When they finally reached an abandon classroom Nanoha let go. Dark blue eyes took in the three standing in front of her. Suzuka, Nanoha and Alisa stared up at the upperclassman.

"What do you want?" Signum was already slightly irritated because of all the students flocking around her, she didn't need these three to make it worse. None of them seemed too interested in answering so she impatiently added. "Shamal is waiting for me." The thrower's calm façade was broken as a slight blush spread across her face. As the teenager turned to leave, Nanoha called out her reason for dragging the pinkette around.

"I need your help. Fate-chan's birthday is coming up and I wanted to throw her a surprise party. Could you ask Hayate-san to come? All of you guys are invited too of course."

"A party for Testarossa huh? I suppose I could tell them about it." With that, the seventeen year old was gone, leaving behind a smiling Nanoha. Signum wasn't an extremely verbose person so she had to accept the simple response. They began their walk to class, the three mulling over Fate's present.

"What does Fate-san even like?" Alisa groaned, not able to think of anything the blonde showed an interest in. Two sets of eyes turned to Nanoha who simply shrugged. Although she was the one closest to the athlete, she still didn't know what the girl would want.

"Books and movies." The brunette mentally face palmed, she should have bought Fate books and movies. Now the other two had ideas and she didn't. Suzuka and Alisa decided what to get amongst themselves, Suzuka taking care of the books and Alisa choosing the movies. They made it to class without a minute to spare, Fate pouting in the corner.

"Don't be sad Fate-chan I'll hang out with you after school." A soft smile spread across the blonde's face. They had been spending every day together so this was nothing new. Nevertheless, the words reassured the runner, Nanoha had a knack for making her feel better.

"Mm." The runner nodded happily, making a mental note to ask Nanoha why she had pulled Signum aside earlier. The class went by without a hitch, the two best friends deciding to spend the rest of their day at the mall. Well the brunette had decided, her best friend just went along with it. Fate knew what Nanoha was doing and actively tried to avoid looking overly excited at anything. She didn't want Nanoha spending money on her. However she couldn't help staring when her eyes landed on a small triangular necklace. It was gold with a topaz gem in the center. Fate tried to quickly avert her attention, but she was too late. Nanoha caught the way the teen's eyes locked onto the small trinket. The jewelry was semi-expensive but the brunette had been working at her parent's shop so she could afford it. She didn't say anything to Fate, not wanting to ruin her gift idea. The duo made their way through multiple stores, the necklace never leaving the brunette's mind. Before long, it was time for them to go home.

"So Fate-chan, see anything you might want?" The runner shook her head, she only had two more days until her birthday surely she could keep this facade up until then.

"I told you Nanoha, all I need is you." An honest smile grew on the blonde's lips. It was true, just being near the brunette was enough to make Fate's heart soar. Nanoha didn't know what this new feeling she had for the blonde was, but she liked it.

"Mou, you're the only one I know who doesn't want anything for their birthday." Nanoha pouted, trying to use her puppy dog eyes to her advantage. Fortunately for Fate they had arrived at Nanoha's house.

"Look at that, you're home. I better go before Lindy calls and asks where I am." With that, the runner turned to leave, not surprised to be stopped by a small hand placed on her shoulder.

"Fate-chan, you wouldn't leave without giving me a hug would you?" Nanoha pouted, looking up into her friend's burgundy eyes. Without a second thought Fate grasped her friend's shoulders and pulled the girl into her arms. "Nyahaha Fate-chan you are such a little kid. So cuddly." The blonde could feel her face flush but she didn't care. She was definitely a cuddly type of person, and naturally Nanoha was her favorite cuddling partner.

"So are you." The retort was slightly late but neither cared and simply basked in the friendly embrace before Fate pulled back. With a shy wave, Fate was on her way home. Her hand clutched her shirt, resting against her ribs. _Why is my heart racing? _

* * *

The two days did fly by and before Fate knew it, it was her birthday. Lindy had a meeting to go to so she told Fate to go spend her day with Nanoha, something the blonde was more than willing to do. She wandered around the house, looking around for her dog.

"Arf? Where did you go?" The large orange canine came darting out of Chrono's room happily plowing into its master.

"Oof! Easy girl." The teenager patted the dog's head with a slight grin. "You be good, okay? I'm going to Nanoha's" The dog squirmed, trying to lick its owners face. With a soft chuckle, she pushed the dog off, making her way out of the house. Fate meandered towards the Takamachi household, knowing that Nanoha had gotten the day off specifically so she could spend time with her. Nanoha answered the door with the usual cheerful smile before practically dragging the runner to her living room.

"Surprise!" Red eyes widened at the occupants of the room. Hayate, Vita, Signum, and Shamal had all showed up. Fate was surprised to see that Signum had come along. She wasn't much of a party person. Lindy and Chrono were grinning at her surprise, no doubt excited that they had pulled one over on the blonde. The Takamachi's had all gathered on the couch, while Alisa and Suzuka sat on the wooden floor. Everyone had come and Fate couldn't help but smile at her friend's display. All of the people in the room had gathered here for her birthday, not Alicia's.

"You got me. I-I don't know what to say." The party goers chuckled slightly at the girl's lack of vocabulary. It wasn't often that Fate seemed so surprised. Nanoha smiled to herself, internally praising herself for the party she had put together. "Who did all this?"

"That would be Nanoha-san." Hayate piped up from her place on a chair. Red eyes slowly met lilac and Nanoha found herself in a choking embrace.

"Thank you." The whisper was only heard by Nanoha as the group collectively 'awh-ed' at the duo. The shorter brunette returned the hug, smiling widely at her best friend's reaction.

"Happy birthday Fate-chan." The brunette murmured back, squeezing the girl back. Fate couldn't believe she had such a great best friend. Reluctantly the hug was ended and the blonde went about talking to the other guests.

She found Hayate especially interesting, the short haired girl was open to all different types of subjects and even told Fate why she had to walk with a cane. Hayate and her parents had been in a car crash when she was nine. Both of her parents were killed and she was paralyzed. The doctors weren't sure if she would ever walk again but Hayate was determined. It was an oddly inspiring story. Her cousin Signum had taken her in. They lived with the pinkette's parents until the older girl had turned fifteen. Now they live on their own with Vita and Shamal. The life Hayate described seemed hectic and at times lonely, but the crippled girl didn't seem to mind.

The night went on and Fate got all kinds of different gifts. Lindy had even given her a car. The presents were all appreciated but Fate had to admit she was excited to see what Nanoha had gotten. The brunette kept avoiding her, always making sure to be talking with someone across the room from the blonde. Nanoha wanted to give Fate her gift in private. She didn't even want to imagine what her parents would say about getting her best friend something so expensive. The party continued and after cake, the crowd began to disperse. It was late, almost eleven when the last person finally left. Fate tried to help clean up but Momoko and Nanoha shooed her, banishing her to the brunette's room. Fate plopped down on the bed, scooting until her back hit the wall. Anytime she was in the shorter girl's room this would be her spot and Nanoha would be on her left. After a few minutes of awkwardly looking around the familiar room, the brunette entered, looking bashful.

"Eh, Fate-chan, I got you something." She revealed a small box and handed it to her friend. Nanoha slowly took her spot next to the blonde, watching as the girl opened the little box delicately. Ruby eyes widened as she took in the gift.

"Na-Nanoha, you shouldn't have. This must have cost a fortune." The blonde met her friend's jubilant gaze. Her best friend didn't seem fazed by the money she had just spent, but Fate was.

"You like it right?" The blonde numbly nodded, her eyes once more returning to the necklace. "Then it's worth it." Fate quickly put her arm around her best friend, smiling happily. The brunette awkwardly returned the half hug.

"Thank you Nanoha, I mean it. Thank you so much." Fate could feel the tears threatening her eyes. This gift was way too much and it was only meant for her. This was something that she alone was given, it wasn't shared with Alicia.

"You were worth it." The brunette rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, beaming as the girl hesitantly touched her new accessory. _You're worth so much more than that to me. _


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Let Me Go

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed i own nothing

I love this chapter, and all these things happened during my senior year. Except instead  
of having a date, I was forever alone.

In this chapter I also tell you people where Fate is from, I thought maybe some of  
you wanted to know.

Thank you all for reading, faving, following and reviewing! Hope you like this  
chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Don't Let Me Go**

The cool fall days began to get colder as December approached. The perfect date opportunity presented itself to Fate. The Winter Formal. It was set on December 8th and would be a welcome celebration after a long week of final exams. The girls in school were beginning to gossip about potential dates and groups. With the dance coming up in two weeks the blonde was going to have to think of some creative way to ask Nanoha. She was hoping to figure it out before final exams began but so far she had no ideas. Perhaps Signum would know considering she had to ask Shamal. The runner nodded to herself. _I'll ask Signum later. _

"Fate-chan?" The calm voice broke through the blonde's mind as she looked over at her walking companion.

"What is it Hayate?" The brunette eyed her friend. After Fate's birthday the two had begun to hang out more often and now Hayate would eat lunch with their group along with Signum and Shamal at times.

"What do you think about the dance?" Blue eyes looked forlornly ahead. It was no doubt that the somewhat perverse Hayate was a hopeless romantic. "Do you think someone will ask you?" Fate awkwardly laughed breathlessly, absentmindedly scratching her chin. She couldn't tell Hayate about her plans, that girl would tell everyone and ruin the surprise.

"I don't know. I haven't really talked to anyone." Red eyes scanned the people around them, nobody around them would want to take her. "Who do you want to ask you?" A slight pink hue spread across Hayate's cheeks as she looked down at the ground.

"W-well there's this upperclassman… Her name is Rein. She's really nice and helped me with English and math." Hayate smiled slightly at the thought of her mysterious crush.

"If you were having math trouble, I could have helped you." Fate told her friend who in turn just shook her head.

"I don't really need math help, or any help really. Signum could teach me anything if I asked her. I just wanted to get to know Rein. I can't explain it but I like her." Fate nodded slightly, her thoughts going back to Nanoha, maybe she should ask Hayate for help. Just then a brown blur collided with the tall athlete.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha exclaimed, holding on tight to her best friend. The blonde chuckled, patting her friend's soft brown hair. _She is something else. _

"Mou Nanoha-chan, can't you say hi to me before smothering Fate-chan?" Hayate pouted, crossing her arms at the other teenager's actions. _She's always all over Fate-chan. Perhaps someone has a crush. _An almost sinister grin broke out across the short haired girl's features as she eyed the duo.

"I'm not smothering her. I am showering her with friendship." Nanoha stuck her tongue out at her close friend. Blue eyes rolled and Hayate couldn't help but notice that the two were still locked together.

"Whatever you say, but we both know you would just love showering her with kisses." That had the desired effect as Nanoha pulled away, her cheeks a bright red. Fate didn't seem to be having it any easier and she averted her attention to the ground.

"You're such a pervert Hayate-chan." The auburn haired girl mumbled, leveling her friend with a glare.

"That I am." The trio began walking towards their school, two of them trying to calm their cheeks. Fate chanced a glance towards Nanoha, noticing the way her hair seemed to be falling just perfectly today from her side ponytail. _Maybe kissing her wouldn't be so bad. _Innocent violet eyes met burgundy and Fate immediately stared in the opposite direction. _Best friends can kiss right? _Her mind chastised her perverted thoughts. She knew only couples kissed each other. _Then why do I feel this was about Nanoha?_

Nanoha felt someone staring into the side of her head and quickly turned to face the offender. Red eyes quickly snapped somewhere else. The brunette sighed, Fate seemed so odd all of a sudden. If the blonde was going to push her away again, Nanoha didn't know if she could take it. Hayate's teasing probably didn't help the shy girl. Yes, Nanoha was a little clingy after their fight but that was to be expected. After all, she didn't want to lose her best friend again.

"So Nanoha-chan, who are you going to the Winter Formal with?" Hayate piped up, tired of all the awkward tension around her. The brunette in question shrugged, truth be told she hadn't been looking for a date. She noticed that the blonde had seemed interested by the sudden topic. _Why would Fate-chan care about a dance? She told me she doesn't like dances. _

"No one yet. Yuuno-kun is going to be coming back for a little while, maybe he'll be here before then. I bet he'd go with me." Fate immediately avoided her gaze, much to Nanoha's displeasure. _Yuuno? _Fate huffed, a boy would be a much better date to a dance. A girl going with another girl was just a last minute date option, never the first choice. Nanoha would never want to go with her, asking her to the dance would be a stupid decision.

"Yuuno-kun huh? I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Hayate grinned at the sudden news, looking over at the blonde to see if Fate was as excited as she was at this new found discovery. The sulking girl beside her was something she didn't expect. Blue eyes quickly went back to the other brunette who was also looking at their companion in confusion.

"He had a crush on me once. Nyahaha." That sealed it, Fate wouldn't ask Nanoha do the dance. She couldn't compete against some guy. When it came time to split up, Hayate grabbed onto Fate's arm and quickly shooed Nanoha, despite her many protests.

"I just need her help really quick. Don't worry I won't take away any of your precious Fateoha time." Hayate smirked at the couple name she had made. Nanoha shook her head, deciding not to question her friend's dork habits. When the other brunette was out of sight, Hayate turned her attention to the blonde.

"What's your problem?" Fate looked up, surprised by the agitation in Hayate's voice.

"I-I…" Was Hayate the person to tell this to? "I was going to ask Nanoha to the dance. I just didn't know how and now this Yuuno guy is coming and Nanoha wants to be his date." The quiet girl mumbled, hoping that Hayate wouldn't catch all of it. Unfortunately for her, Hayate was used to dealing with sulking people. Vita was always upset in some way so, she had to figure out how to understand the whining.

"I see. Well you have to figure out a plan! If you want to take her to the Winter Formal, you have to ask in a romantic way." At the blonde's confused look, she decided to continue. "You know like flowers, chocolate? I don't know. In most of the shows I watch they go somewhere significant to their relationship." A thought raced through the blonde's head and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Hayate. So you think I should ask her?" The brunette had to restrain herself from smacking the oblivious idiot upside the head.

"Let me put this simply… Yes. Do it. I am telling you right now that you need to ask her." The blonde nodded slightly, confused by the sudden passion in Hayate's voice. "I'll even put it in your native language for you, si." A sudden laugh sprang from the blonde's throat at the attempt to clarify.

"Thank you so much for saying it like that, it truly helps my comprehension." It was rare for Fate to be sarcastic but sometimes, she couldn't help it. "I'll ask her. Thanks Hayate, and please don't tell anyone okay?"

"I won't." With that the two went off to their separate rooms.

Fate took her usual seat behind her brunette best friend. Thoughts for the Winter Formal dancing through her mind. Everything could work out, as long as this Yuuno didn't get in the way. That night after Fate walked Nanoha home she couldn't help but stop by the Midori-ya café.

"Hello Fate, dear." Momoko smiled softly at her daughter's favorite friend. "Do you need something to give Lindy-san?" The blonde shook her head before pulling the mother aside.

"I need your help."

* * *

The next morning Fate took off to school early, searching around for her best friend's locker. She had been given the combination one day when she went to get Nanoha's book. Now the only task was remembering where it was. She eventually found it, quickly putting in the combo to the lock. With some coaxing the door was opened and Fate carefully placed her invitation inside. Her heart was pounding in her ears when she could hear Nanoha's voice. With rushed movements, she shut the locker and quickly locked it before leaning against the wall opposite of the locker trying her best to look calm. Hayate was the first to notice the blonde and arched an eyebrow at the blonde's failing façade. Nanoha greeted her best friend with the usual hug before a question sprang into her head. Nanoha pulled away, looking at her friend.

"What are you doing here early Fate-chan?" The girl in question laughed uncomfortably. Blue eyes went between the two before Hayate limped away but not without giving Fate a conspiratorial wink.

"No reason. Want to get your books before class?" Fate had taken them out of the locker in order to fit in her surprise, but Nanoha didn't need to know that.

"Oh yeah, give me a second." With that, the cheery girl shuffled the lock until the device clicked. The brunette opened the small door. Violet eyes widened as they took in the contents of her locker. A cinnamon roll was placed on a small paper plate. On top of it was a simple card, the awed girl slowly grabbed the treat. Her eyes locked on the small handwriting that belonged to the blonde behind her.

_Nanoha, would you be my date to the Winter Formal? _

Nanoha reread the note a few times before turning to her madly blushing best friend. The brunette was speechless, when she had told Fate to ask her on a date this wasn't what she thought would happen.

"Fate-chan…" Violet eyes looked over the cinnamon roll, a question coming to her mind. "Where did you learn how to make cinnamon rolls? I thought you burn water." Fate smiled slightly, gladly rolling with the distraction.

"I normally do but you're mom taught me." The brunette nodded, looking back at her dessert. The girl slowly put the plate back into her locker before throwing herself at the blonde.

"Yes! I will go with you." The brunette laughed happily as her friend returned the excited embrace. Nanoha didn't know what to say, this was by far one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for her.

"I'm glad. I actually have the whole night planned out so I'm glad you said yes." Light purple met red when the brunette pulled away from the hug slightly. The ruby hues seemed clearer, happier and at that moment Nanoha knew she made the right decision. Fate noticed how intimate this seemed, how close their faces were. If she just bent down slightly, their lips would be sealed. Unbeknownst to her, Nanoha was thinking about the same thing. The sudden bell forced the duo apart, noticing the empty hallway around them.

The brunette grabbed her roll and the two began their walk to class, putting the invitation in her bag. When Nanoha sunk her teeth into the sweet confection she couldn't help but grin over at her best friend.

"This is really good." The words of praise caused the familiar red to stain the blonde's face. Nanoha hugged Fate's arm with her left, happily munching on the cinnamon roll with her right hand.

"I'm glad, it took me a while not to burn it." The runner stated honestly, letting the shorter girl hang on her arm. They ended up being a few minutes late to class, luckily only getting a slight scolding.

Class and the rest of the week passed by uneventfully. It turned out that Fate didn't even have to worry about Yuuno. The boy had called Nanoha, telling her he couldn't come until winter break started. Fate cheered on the inside, but on the outside she remained cool. The weekend of the dance came and Fate had to admit she was nervous. She had never been out with anyone, much less someone who meant so much to her. She had bought the tickets, made the reservations and Lindy had given her temporary driving privileges for the night. Fate eyed the pale blonde in the mirror. Her golden hair was pulled back into its usual style, being held near the end by a simple black ribbon. Lindy hadn't questioned why she wanted a tuxedo, and for that Fate was grateful. She wasn't much of a dress kind of person, she preferred pants. Plus she had asked Nanoha which meant she was the boy, right?

Fate refocused, looking down at the shiny black shoes that met with her long black pants. She wore a white undershirt with a royal blue vest and tie. Her topaz necklace was hidden underneath her shirt. Although it didn't go with her outfit, the blonde still wore it, she always did. With one last look, Fate walked out of her room meeting with Lindy in the living room.

"Fate, you look very nice." Lindy smiled at her adoptive daughter. She always made sure to hold back around the quiet teenager. She wanted to be a good mother but she also didn't want to force the blonde to accept her. The officer did little things like buy Fate clothes, have a later curfew and even let her drive for the night to help coax the girl out of her shell. But above all she wanted the blonde to feel like she had a good mother.

"Thanks Lindy." Silver keys were placed in the teen's hand. "I-It doesn't bother you that I'm taking a girl to the dance, does it?" The green haired woman smiled, shaking her head.

"Not at all. How's your leg?" The blonde looked down at her thigh, it had been a few days since she was allowed to take the brace off and the bruising had gone down considerably.

"It's fine, I think it can handle dancing tonight." Fate smiled slightly, looking up at the woman who had just recently taught her how to dance. "Thanks for teaching me, Nanoha's a bit of a klutz so maybe it'll help since I know what I'm doing." Both women chuckled slightly at that truthful statement. The brunette couldn't do anything relatively athletic and that included dancing.

"Okay, be careful and be home by one." Fate nodded before hugging the older lady.

"I will." Lindy couldn't believe that Fate was the one to initiate the hug. The girl was slowly coming out of her shell and the official couldn't help but wonder if there was someone special behind that. Blue eyes followed the girl as she made her way to the refrigerator and pulled out the corsage they had bought. It matched the blue perfectly and Fate hoped her date was impressed.

The blonde got into her car, nervously playing with the mirror before shifting into gear. The drive to Nanoha's house was made in relatively short time and before she knew it she was standing on the familiar doorstep. Her shaky hand reached up to knock on the door. The wait seemed excruciating. What do you do on a date? Fate tried to calm down by placing one hand in her pocket, the other with the corsage behind her back. She might have looked composed but she was anything but.

Nanoha opened the door almost shyly. The two stood in awe of one another. Violet eyes took in the form of her best friend while red eyes did the same. The brunette wore a long white dress with royal blue accents and blue flats. Her hair was swept into a low side ponytail, the auburn hair curled just slightly. Nanoha was the first to recover from their collective stupor.

"You look very pretty Fate-chan." Pretty wasn't really the right word to describe her, maybe striking would have been better. A small smile and a light blush grew on Fate's face.

"Everybody there is going to be jealous because I have the most beautiful date." Nanoha could feel her features heating up and timidly looked at the ground. Fate brought her hand out of her pocket, offering it to her date. The brunette took it and was about to lead her inside when Fate brought her other hand out from behind her back. A white and blue flower was in the case. Lavender eyes shot from the accessory to her date and back again.

"Uhm, everyone gets these… Right?" Ruby eyes seemed a little panicked, she wasn't sure if she had gone too far.

"Right, I got you one too. I was just surprised by how well they match." The small hand pulled Fate into the warm house, she hadn't even noticed how cold it was. The duo walked into the living room, and Fate jumped at a sudden flash. Momoko stood smiling brightly at the couple, a small camera in her hands. Nanoha made her way into the kitchen while Fate was left alone with her parents.

"So what time do you plan on getting her home?" Shiro spoke from his spot behind his wife. The man seemed so threatening and the blonde couldn't help but shrink from the ferocity of his gaze.

"Whenever you want her home... Erm sir." The man nodded from behind his wife an easy smile appearing on his face. Now he looked more like the Shiro Fate remembered.

"You passed, see Momoko? I told you she could be trusted! For the record it's midnight." Nanoha chose that moment to return, a small box in hand.

"We didn't quite know what to get you so we chose a boutonniere." It was a white orchid, and Fate had to admit it matched Nanoha's almost perfectly. After a few failed attempts, Fate embarrassingly asked for assistance. _Well this date could be going a little better. _Not even to dinner yet and she was already embarrassing herself. Momoko chuckled and came to the poor blonde's aid. In a quick move the flower was pinned to Fate's jacket.

"Don't worry, Shiro can't even do it himself." The man shrugged in response.

"Those things are tricky." The small group laughed before Momoko took a picture. Nanoha smiled at her parents and hugged her date. Fate was torn between blushing and smiling at this sudden position and ended up doing both. Nanoha's mother commented on how adorable the blonde was which only made her cheeks a brighter red. After a few more quick pictures and complaints from the brunette, the two were off.

Fate sank into the driver's seat, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was going on a date with her best friend. That sentence seemed so awkward yet it also seemed fitting. Fate couldn't explain how she felt, she just knew the brunette's presence made her heart flutter.

"So Fate-chan, where are we going?" The brunette asked, seemingly excited. Nanoha showed no negative emotions, she was so calm. _How does she do that? _An innocent smile was directed at her and the blonde couldn't help but answer herself._ Oh right, she doesn't see this as a date-date. _

"It's a secret." And with that the car lurched into gear, quickly taking the two to the restaurant Fate had chosen. It was a rather fancy Italian place and Nanoha couldn't help but be in awe of her choice.

"You said you like Italian right?" The brunette smirked at that sentence.

"I like you, don't I?" The somewhat flirty rebuttal caused Fate to redden while Nanoha just laughed at her friend's expense.

"I suppose that is true, mia cara." Nanoha blinked at Fate's alien words. She had never heard the blonde speak her native language, it was oddly intriguing. _She sounds so different, but it's a good different. _

"What does that mean?" Now it was Fate's turn to grin.

"I'm not telling. It's payback for you teasing me." With that the blonde was out of the car and already opening Nanoha's door. "After you." This kind of chivalrous behavior was usual for Fate but at that moment it seemed more alluring to the brunette. Perhaps it's the suit.

Dinner went off without a hitch, Nanoha had asked Fate to order in Italian which was quite a surprise for the Japanese waiter. He awkwardly asked her to repeat their order, which was then given in Japanese. The duo managed to hold a straight face until the poor man left, their laughs easing away the tension in the blonde. They both took their time, just enjoying one another's presence and trying not to spill on their fancy clothes. Fate couldn't help but notice how easy it all seemed, it was like they were just hanging out. After the bill came Fate refused to let Nanoha see it, insisting that she could take care of it. She quickly paid, giving the waiter an excessive tip. She figured after the embarrassment she put him through, she might as well.

The two were walking back to the blonde's car when they both noticed how windy and cold it had gotten. The sun had just gone down, only lowering the already frigid temperature. Without a second thought, Fate shrugged off her overcoat, wrapping it around Nanoha's smaller frame. The brunette moved to take it off but the blonde kept her arm around her, making it impossible to do so. With a sigh Nanoha accepted the coat and cuddled closer to her date. She liked being close to Fate. Even if it wasn't cold, the blonde still managed to warm her heart.

"Fate-chan, I will apologize right now for my dancing. I might step on you… Or elbow you in the face." The brunette spoke when they reached the car. The blonde chuckled, shifting into gear.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."

"But I thought you hate dancing." Fate looked over at her date, the way the girl seemed to be pouting and how she was currently wrapped up in her jacket made an honest smile come to the blonde's face. "I don't want you not to like our date."

"Trust me that would be impossible. I like any time I get to spend with you." Nanoha turned to look out the window a bright blush lighting up her face.

"I-I do too." The brunette cursed her voice, she knew Fate would hear the slight hitch. She had been determined not to show how nervous she was. But when she saw her date, her heart just stopped. After that it was hard to keep her feelings at bay. Part of her wanted this to be a real date while the other half didn't want to pressure Fate.

"Don't worry. I'm nervous too." A reassuring grin spread on the blonde's lips as she pulled the car to a stop. The line going inside was dwindling and Fate was quick to join it before more students showed up. The dance had already started but it had only been a couple minutes so they hadn't missed out on anything.

"Testarossa." Fate jumped at the strong voice coming from behind her before turning to face Signum. The pinkette was wearing a tux as well, her date wearing a stunning green dress.

"Signum." Ruby eyes went over to her date. "Hello Shamal." The short haired blonde bowed at the two, her usual tranquil expression still in place.

"Fate-san, Nanoha-san. So where are the two you guys are normally with?" Signum eyed her fellow track teammate, a small smile flashing across her face as she noticed Nanoha's corsage and Fate's boutonniere. _Looks like Testarossa has some guts after all._

"Nyahaha, I don't know. They both said they had dates. Where's Hayate-chan?" Blue eyes met with dark purple.

"She said she had a date." Shamal beamed proudly at her friend's accomplishment. If Hayate was happy then she would be too. "Though Vita seemed a little angered by the news." The nurse's assistant added softly.

"Would her date be that upperclassman she told me about?" Fate's question caused all heads to turn her way.

"You know who her date is?" The trio seemed to say at the same time. The blonde laughed awkwardly, quickly making her way to the ticket collectors with Nanoha in tow. The pinkette wouldn't be shaken so easily and intercepted the blonde.

"Tell me." Blue eyes seemed to flare dangerously and Fate found herself a little intimidated by the usually stoic girl.

"I think her name is Rein." Signum seemed to accept that answer and returned to her date. Fate watched after her. _Signum can be so threatening. _Without any further delays Nanoha and Fate walked down the hallways, both of them taking in the theme of the year. The decorations seemed to be showing different generations, going back to the 1800s. Violet eyes looked around at all the couples strolling to the cafeteria, they all seemed to be holding hands or touching in some way. In an uncharacteristically shy move, Nanoha grasped the hand of her date, softly interlocking their fingers. The blonde turned at the sudden pressure and smiled down at the brunette gently squeezing the hand in hers.

"I don't think I'm nervous any more Fate-chan." With a slight smile, Fate responded.

"Neither am I."

The duo made their way onto the dance floor after finding Alisa and Suzuka who had come together and Hayate who had come with Rein. Rein was a nice girl and she seemed to really like dancing. She was currently trying to teach Hayate and Fate the steps to the fast song playing while Nanoha, Suzuka and Alisa looked on. The brunette stood next to her friends, taking off her date's jacket and placing it on a nearby chair.

"You know Fate-chan really cleans up nicely." Alisa looked over the girl before giving an affirmative nod. Nanoha's eyes never left the blonde. She seemed so gentlemanly in her blue vest and white undershirt.

"She does." Suzuka looked over at her flushed friend. Could it be that Nanoha really did have a crush on Fate? Hayate had told them her beliefs but that didn't necessarily make it true. "I… I think I might like her." Alisa scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you like her you two are like best friends." A pinch to the side caused the short blonde to yelp, looking accusingly at her purple haired date. "What was that for?" Suzuka didn't answer, it was Nanoha who did.

"I think I like her more than a friend." She watched as her date tried to do the dance, only succeeding in tripping over herself. _And people call me clumsy. There's something about her that just makes me happy. _A slow song began to play, the entire tone of the dance altering. Ruby eyes locked with violet and the girl quickly made her way over to her date.

"My sincerest apologies my dear, I was not being a very astute date. Shall we return to promenading?" Fate brought one arm behind her back, the other held out towards the brunette. Alisa had to cover up her snicker while Suzuka just smiled at the gallant display. Her voice seemed to perfectly match the old style bikes and antiques surrounding them. Nanoha could feel her face flush, nevertheless she placed her hand in the one offered. Burgundy met light purple as the blonde brought the hand up to her mouth, laying a chaste kiss on the back of it. The brunette's heart seemed to leap at the gesture before frantically beating against her ribcage.

"O-okay." The stammer seemed to break Fate out of her trance, and she pulled her date onto the dance floor. Her hand went to the brunette's waist, the other continuing to hold Nanoha's warm hand.

"Don't be nervous, it's just you and me." The brunette nodded, placing her hand on the taller blonde's shoulder. "Lindy taught me the older style of slow dancing, I guess it fits here, huh?"

"I think it fits you very well." With that the two moved to the music, the brunette awkwardly shuffling around before she got the hang of it. Being so close to Nanoha was making the blonde feel intoxicated. _I think I understand this feeling. _She glanced over, noticing a couple in a lip lock. _I want to do that. I want to be her girlfriend. _That thought caused a rose colored blush to appear and Nanoha tilted her head.

"People can't keep their hands off one another." Fate gestured with her head to the boy and girl over in the corner practically slobbering all over one another. _Well maybe I don't want to kiss her like that. _Nanoha giggled slightly at the two lost in their own world.

"Well, it's better than some others." Lavender eyes went over to the couple practically having sex on the dance floor. Fate grimaced, people weren't always classy.

"I feel like I need to take a bath." Fate joked. How could people do that? If they want to do it in private, she could care less but not at a public place. Nanoha smiled, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Fate tightened her arm around the brunette's waist, resting her cheek against her friend's auburn locks. After a few seconds, a faster song began to play and the two reluctantly released one another in favor of joining their group of friends. Rein had a great idea and had everyone form a circle before she got in the middle and began to dance. She pulled Fate out before taking the blonde's place on the outskirts. Fate shrugged and tried her best to dance impressively, it didn't work but everyone seemed to be having fun. Alisa was pulled out next and each teen took their turn in the spotlight. They all had fun and soon the group lost track of time.

* * *

The dance had around thirty minutes left when another slow song began to play. Fate smiled when Nanoha pulled her away from their friends to dance. They moved like they did before until Nanoha let go of Fate's hand, moving her arm to rest on top of the blonde's shoulder. Fate took the cue, quickly moving her arms around Nanoha's waist. Red met purple and soon they stopped moving all together. Blonde hair mixed with brown as Fate put her forehead against Nanoha's. The room around them seemed to disappear. The only thing they could focus on was each other. Fate broke the contact to look down at her date's lips. The brunette stretched slightly, placing her hand on the back of Fate's neck to pull her closer. The two got closer, their breaths mingling and eyes shut when a loud alarm brought them back to the real world.

"The fire alarm has gone off, we need everyone to clear the building." The students let out a collective groan at the announcement before shuffling towards the exit. Fate looked over at Nanoha, she couldn't believe their moment had just been ruined. The brunette looked equally perturbed and excused herself to go get the jacket she had placed on the chair. Fate looked around for Signum, quickly finding the tall girl in the crowd. Fate made her way towards the pinkette, pulling the girl to a stop.

"Can you help me out?"

* * *

"You two seemed awfully cozy out there." Alisa mocked, her tone playful. Nanoha flushed, of course her friend's had to see her almost first kiss. "I bet you hate that fire alarm right now." The brunette nodded forlornly. It had almost been perfect.

"Mou Alisa-chan I wasn't doing anything that bad." Nanoha whined, crossing her arms across her chest. Fate suddenly appeared behind her, smiling like a maniac.

"I think we better get out of here." Alisa arched an eyebrow but a well-timed slap from Nanoha stopped whatever comment the shorter blonde had. The four made their way out of the school and into the frigid night air. They could see their breaths, so the brunette quickly pulled on her date's jacket, noticing the way Fate seemed to be almost jumping in place.

"Give us some time, if it's nothing serious you can return to your dance." Fate paid them no heed and grasped Nanoha's hand. The brunette wanted to question where they were going but when she saw the way the blonde was blushing, she thought better of it. The two sat in Fate's car for a while, both of them looking at the darkness surrounding them.

"I-I want to show you something." Fate mumbled, shifting her car in gear and driving down the hill. She seemed to be going rather slow and Nanoha couldn't figure out why. They made it to the bottom and drove across the street. The brunette couldn't help but notice that they were driving into the stadium. Fate carefully followed blacktop driveway until she got near the end. With quick moves, she turned on the radio, changing it to a soft music station and turned it up before getting out and opening Nanoha's door.

"Fate-chan, are we allowed to be here?" Violet eyes looked around the dark field, there were no signs of life. Nanoha looked up at the clear night sky. The stars really seemed to shine when the usual lights weren't on.

"I don't think so but Signum is the track captain and she gave me permission to be here. She even opened the gate." Fate gestured behind them, making a mental note to thank the pinkette again later.

"So why did we come here?"

"Well I figured we could finish the dance out here." The music blaring from the car made the atmosphere seem so romantic. Nanoha smiled slightly at the gesture, her arms wrapping around the taller girl's neck. Now that she looked, the brunette couldn't help but notice how disheveled the blonde seemed. Bits of her bangs were sticking up, her vest was unbuttoned and her tie was coming undone. As she looked, Nanoha couldn't help but like this slightly rugged looking Fate. Reassuring arms wound around the brunette's trim waist, bringing them closer together.

"So why the track, out of all the other places?" Fate offered a lazy smile in response.

"It's where we had our first date." The blonde's answer was simple and adorable in a purely Fate kind of way. Nanoha couldn't help but beam in response.

"Mou Fate-chan this is our first technical date."

"This was also where we were when I found out how beautiful you are." Nanoha blushed and turned her attention to the ground. Fate was always able to say the most romantic things and the way her red eyes were shining made Nanoha want to act on these new romantic feelings. Looking away would help her quell this unthinkable urge. A gentle hand went under the brunette's chin, the index finger resting against the soft skin. The blonde's thumb was dangerously close to the brunette's lower lip. With a slight nudge, Fate urged her date to raise her head. Nanoha did so, a bright red blush covering her face.

"I don't think I'm nervous any more Nanoha." Fate's warm breaths cascaded over the brunette's lips.

"Neither am I." With that, the blonde leaned down erasing the distance between their mouths. Her lips pressed tenderly against the smooth one's that belonged to Nanoha. A slight tingle shot through both of them at the contact. The blonde didn't ever want to pull away, but was that how Nanoha felt? Fate reluctantly drew away from the kiss, looking wide-eyed at the brunette.

"I-I'm sorry for stealing your first kiss." Nanoha smiled, slightly a little breathless from the kiss. It had taken her by surprise and was stirring emotions she didn't even know she could feel. The brunette didn't say anything, she only grasped the taller girl's neck, bringing Fate down to meet her mouth once again. The two pressed their lips together once again, the same feeling spreading through their bodies. The feeling made Fate feel light headed and yet grounded all at once. It was an interesting combination. Nanoha on the other hand focused on the way their lips seemed to fit perfectly. The duo ended the kiss, their foreheads touching.

"Now we're even."


	10. Chapter 10: What Are We?

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

I am sorry for not updating sooner, I had a busy week last week.  
Essays, surgeries and such made it impossible to even think about writing.

From now on I will try to upload a new chapter every Sunday.

I forgot to answer questions!

To answer Honulicious what I meant by saying this had happened to me was  
that certain things did happen such as the fire alarm did go off, we had a 1800s  
theme and people were looking rather sexual on the dancefloor.

To answer Shlabadak, I made Fate wear a tux so she could give her jacket to  
Nanoha and d'awh moments could happen.

As always let me know what you think!  
Thanks for the faves and reviews and such.

* * *

**Chapter 10: What Are We?**

The two girls sat on the bleachers side by side, their eyes locked on the starry sky. Both had red covering their cheeks courtesy of the kisses they had shared mere minutes ago. Fate was the first to break the silence.

"I hope you had fun." The quiet words washed over the duo. The brunette smiled, looking over at her date.

"I did. Did you?" It was a useless question and they both knew it, Fate had made it crystal clear that she loved spending time with Nanoha. The blonde nodded with a small grin.

"Of course." The athlete leaned against the cold metal, her eyes returning to the sky above. There wasn't a cloud in sight, it was quite a view. Violet eyes also moved to take in the constellations above.

"You want to know a secret?" The blonde hummed in affirmative. "I've always wanted to be able to fly." Nanoha smiled softly at the space above them. Fate couldn't help but be reminded of her sister, Alicia loved being up high too.

"I think that fits you."

"Yeah, my mom always says I have my head in the clouds." The chill around them was becoming harder to ignore so Nanoha covertly slid closer to her heater.

"That's not a bad thing." The runner looked down at the figure now pressed against her side. How had she gotten there? The brunette shivered slightly, prompting Fate to wrap an arm around her in an attempt to help keep her warm.

Nanoha curled into her date, a happy grin splaying across her face. _She's so warm_. She looked into the curious red eyes staring back at her. _And cute_. The brunette flushed at her own thoughts but didn't look away.

Fate looked at the girl glued to her side thoughtfully. _I wonder how cold she is. Should I take her home?_ A blush began to unfold on the brunette's face. Fate was going to ask if she was feeling sick but she didn't get the chance.

In a quick move Nanoha leaned up, her lips brushing over the blonde's. The odd tingly feeling erupted from the contact and that was all the reassurance she needed to firmly press her lips against the blonde's once more. Fate was shocked at the sudden affection but quickly accepted it, her eyes sliding shut. Her hand went to cradle the brunette's cheek, the other tightening around the girl's shoulder. Neither pulled away for a few moments, their lips locked softly together.

Fate was the first to retreat, pulling back to look into the violet eyes she loved so much. Her hand slowly dropped from the brunette's smooth skin, the other staying around the chilled girl. For a while neither spoke, they just simply looked at one another.

A shudder rolled down the brunette's body, causing the spell to be broken. The blonde smiled before standing up, offering her date a hand. Nanoha took the offer and was easily pulled onto her feet. Hand in hand they made their way to the car. After they both were situated, the vehicle was started and they were making their way to Nanoha's house.

The two girls stood on the front porch, both trying to figure out something to say. The taller blonde let her eyes sweep over her date. The girl was clutching the jacket she was wearing, trying to ward off any chill. Her hair was falling out in some places, framing her face beautifully. Fate took a step towards the figure in front of her apprehensively. Nanoha didn't move, her eyes locked on the red one. A hand shot out, grasping the brunette's shoulder and pulling her into the warm body of her date. Fate thread her fingers through the soft auburn locks, holding the teen closer to her. Trim arms returned the hug, holding the athlete tightly in return.

"Fate-chan, you don't have to leave right now." Nanoha giggled against her date's shoulder, sighing when she felt the fingers begin to rub her scalp. "It's only eleven. Want to come in and watch a movie?" The blonde nodded, not extracting herself from the hug. The brunette pushed against the girl's chest, successfully disengaging the hug. "Mou you're so cuddly."

"I'm sorry." The blonde ran a hand through her golden strands, looking towards the door. For some reason she never wanted to let Nanoha go, it was an odd feeling and she didn't know what caused it. The shorter teen took in Fate's reaction curiously, observing the way the runner seemed to be locked in an internal debate.

"I don't mind." She spoke, breaking the blonde out of her thoughts. With no further words left to say, she grabbed the blonde's hand and practically dragged her into the warm house. The two simultaneously let out murmurs of approval. It was hard to believe that they had been completely oblivious to the bitter cold for a whole hour. In a quick move, they kicked off their shoes before walking into the living room.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home. Can Fate-chan and I watch a movie in my room?" Her parents nodded in unison and that was all it took for Nanoha to pull Fate away by her hand. They entered the familiar room, the blonde quickly making her way over to fall on the bed. _My feet hurt. _She complained internally. Red eyes glanced over at Nanoha who was currently crouched in front of her TV, looking around for a good movie to watch. Fate decided to move the pillows so they could lean against them and watch the movie. After that was done, she sank against the padded wall she had made. With her head resting against the wall and one leg bent, fatigue began to settle in rather quickly. A dip in the bed alerted her to Nanoha presence.

"It feels good getting off of my feet." The brunette groaned, her shoulder touching Fate's.

"I know what you mean. But my shoes were somewhat comfortable, I can't even imagine how yours must feel." Burgundy orbs moved to look into the ones that belonged to her crush.

"They'll be okay." Nanoha smiled gently before turning her attention to the screen. She had decided on a romantic comedy. It was the perfect mixture for the two because Fate liked comedies while Nanoha liked romance. The move started and it had Fate's undivided attention.

The small form also occupying the bed was a different story. She just kept sneaking glances at the blonde beside her. Part of her had expected Fate to try to cuddle and yet they were just sort of sitting together. It was almost disappointing. The blonde chose then to move, her leg stretching out to lay flat on the bed. The girl's legs weren't crossed and the spot between them suddenly looked inviting so Nanoha claimed it, resting her back on the blonde's front.

Fate froze when a warm body was suddenly against her own. Violet met ruby and the athlete slowly moved her arms to wrap around Nanoha's stomach. Both sets of eyes immediately turned back to the screen, bright blushes lighting up their faces. This position was nothing new, but now it seemed so different.

Nanoha felt protected and yet giddy. She wanted Fate to do something but what? Part of her wanted to kiss the blonde silly but was that moving too fast? The only thing she knew was that she liked the feeling she got anytime Fate was around and that feeling was amplified when they kissed. The brunette leaned further into her date, her eyes returning to the television.

The movie and the duo's chuckles were all that filled the room for quite a few minutes. About halfway through the video the brunette grinned when the main character said an adorable line. The words reminded her of something Fate would say. Almost unintentionally, she turned and nuzzled her nose against the blonde's neck. Purple eyes slid shut as the other teenager's scent invaded her senses.

"He reminds me of you." The soft declaration caused the sprinter to shudder, the warm breaths tickling her throat. It was quiet for a few moments before she responded.

"Well if she's anything like you, I'm sure he can't help but say stuff like that." It was things like that that caused Nanoha to blush. The girl was so quiet yet so endearing at the same time. It was those traits alone that caused the brunette's heart to race whenever she was close to Fate.

"Sweet talker." Nanoha accused softly, a blanket of comfort causing her to relax. In that moment everything was perfect for her. She had the movie romance with her best friend, what more could she ask for?

The sounds of the movie enveloped them, though neither paid it much attention. Both seemed to be fighting the sleep that was clouding their minds. Fate's head leaned against the wall, her eyes drooping lower with each passing moment. The even breaths fanning across her neck made it obvious that Nanoha was rapidly losing consciousness as well. The comfortable heat radiating out of the brunette's body made Fate give in to the beckoning darkness. A small voice told her she shouldn't fall asleep but she ignored it and peacefully drifted off.

A sudden chime forced the blonde out of her dreams, foggy red eyes searching the dark room for the device, only to realize it was in her pocket. When had the lights been turned off? The drowsy teenager shook her head clear and went back to the task at hand. It was difficult but Fate managed to get a hold of the phone without waking the form on top of her. Nanoha groaned at the movement, trying to snuggle further into the blonde's chest. Fate smiled at her antics.

"And you say I'm the cuddly one." The blonde mused before checking her phone. The item's back-light was almost blinding and Fate had to look away before attempting to read the message again.

_Fate, where are you? It's 1:30. –Lindy_

The blonde did a double take when she looked at the clock. Sure enough it was well past one in the morning. She quickly typed out an apology, sending it to her adoptive mother before trying to slip out of Nanoha's grasp. The brunette squeaked at the blonde's insistent movements, holding the girl closer to her.

"Nanoha, I have to go." The sleeping figure frowned at the news, reluctantly letting go of her pillow. Fate easily got out of the bed, quickly pulling the covers over her sleeping best friend. Red eyes focused on the jacket. _Should I get that from her? _With one look at the brunette's sleeping face Fate shook her head. She didn't want to wake the girl up.

"Good night Nanoha. Hopefully you continue sleeping well." Fate smiled faintly, her hand reaching out and tucking an auburn lock behind Nanoha's ear. Her fingers lingered for a few moments before she pulled away. With that, the blonde was on her way home, waving to Shiro and Momoko before scurrying out of the door. She snuck into the house, part of her fearing what her new mother would say. Precia would always punish her, was Lindy the same?

"Fate, I'm glad you're okay. How was the dance?" Green eyes scanned over her daughter's state of dress. The blonde's hair was messed up, her outfit wrinkled, and jacket missing. In short, she looked like someone who had done something they shouldn't have. But Lindy didn't want to jump to any irrational conclusions.

"It was fun, but the fire alarm went off so it ended early. Nanoha and I went back to her house to watch a movie. I kind of fell asleep, I'm sorry." The officer laughed, of course Fate hadn't done anything bad, she wasn't the type. Lindy never should have doubted her.

"So, did anything exciting happen?" The adoptive mother was actually curious. Chrono hadn't liked going to the Winter Formal so Fate was her only chance at getting some good gossip.

"Well Hayate went with the upper classman I told you about." Fate could feel her cheeks redden as thoughts of her first kiss flared through her mind.

"Anything else?" The teenager shook her head more times than necessary, her face still flushed scarlet. "Okay then. What happened to your jacket?" Burgundy eyes looked down as if she had just realized she didn't have it.

"I forgot to get it back from Nanoha." The blonde looked down at her shoes, part of her feared Lindy's reaction. When she looked back up into the woman's green eyes she realized there was nothing to worry about. Those eyes were so different from the murderous purple she remembered.

Fate turned to go to her room when a thought ran through her mind.

"Uhm, mom?" Lindy smiled brightly at the girl's words. She wondered how long it would take for Fate to call her that.

"Yes dear?" The blonde looked torn but eventually she faced the officer.

"Does a kiss mean you're dating?" That question had seemed to come out of the blue. Lindy blinked, wondering why on Earth Fate would need to know that. The reason hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Why, did you kiss someone?" The teen chewed slightly on her bottom lip, nervously twiddling her foot. "You did!" Lindy grinned, she approved of this relationship.

"So does it?" Fate asked, her cheeks becoming more heated the longer this conversation was being drawn out.

"No, you have to ask properly." Fate nodded, offering a small thanks before all but running to her room. _That was embarrassing. _The blonde groaned as she fell into her bed. She hadn't meant to be so obvious.

Lindy chuckled as she watched her adoptive daughter make a break for her room. The girl was so easily flustered. The green haired woman relaxed on the sofa, thinking about how different her two children were. She also couldn't believe Fate had called her mom. It had only been a few months since Precia's death and yet the girl was opening up rather quickly. Lindy smiled, knowing that she would have to thank Nanoha one day for giving Fate this chance at a new life.

* * *

Nanoha awoke slowly the next morning, her eyes blinking in the sunlight. Her mind was immediately aware of two things. _My feet hurt and it's too bright. _The brunette buried her face in her pillow, her eyes slipping back closed. She took a breath, wanting nothing more than to sleep the ache away. _This smells like Fate-chan. _Violet eyes opened as the girl sprang up, searching frantically for her best friend. _Did last night really happen? _She looked around for any sign that it had, only to come back with nothing._ Might as well get up since I'm awake. _Nanoha sighed, pulling the covers off her. The black jacket covering her arm was all the evidence she needed. _We did kiss. _The mere thought made her smile, her memories coming back. Somewhere in her foggy mind she remembered Fate saying goodbye, but she couldn't remember why. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice her mom. Momoko cleared her throat, waiting for her daughter to snap out of her trance.

"Oh, hi mom." The woman returned the greeting, sitting on the edge of her child's bed.

"So how was your night?" Nanoha smiled at the memories, her eyes dropping down to the jacket she was still wearing. The brunette brought her bottom lip between her teeth before looking back up at her mom guiltily.

"It was fun. You should have seen it, it didn't look like the cafeteria at all." The woman nodded at her daughter's explanation, covertly leaning in to get more of the story. "Suzuka-chan went with Alisa-chan" The girl meekly added, trying to avoid her mother's prying gaze.

"Oh that's nice. What about you and Fate?" The teenager instantly reddened, her hand moving to grab the jacket she was still adorned in. The one her date had given her.

"We had fun. I don't know where she is now though." Nanoha noted a bit sadly. She wondered what she and Fate were considered now. Were they girlfriends?

"She left earlier this morning. I would say around one." Nanoha looked at her mother quizzically, wondering how she knew that. "Well we shut off your light around midnight and then she came stumbling out a while after. She didn't say anything, just waved, such a quiet girl she is." Nanoha giggled slightly, that sounded just like her Fate-chan.

"Yeah, she's shy. She forgot her jacket too." The teen gestured to the coat still on her.

"I'm glad you two had such a good night. Where did you guy eat?" Nanoha and her mother spent some time discussing their nights and all the little details. The brunette tried to avoid telling her mom about her moment with Fate, if she told then they couldn't have sleep overs any more. She wasn't about to put her Fate time in danger.

* * *

Monday morning was quick to roll around and Nanoha was elated to see Fate. They hadn't talked the previous day due to the brunette's work schedule but that was okay. When she saw Fate talking to Hayate at their normal meeting spot Nanoha couldn't help but break out into a dead sprint.

"Fate-chan watch out!" The blonde turned in time to get tackled by a white and auburn blur. Fate wheezed slightly as the air left her lungs. Red eyes opened to be met with the smiling face of Nanoha. "Nanoha-chan has resorted to actually smothering Fate-chan."

"I'm sorry Fate-chan, did I hurt you?" The blonde was fast to assuage the brunette's fears.

"No, I'm fine." The smaller of the two seemed lost, her head not being able to formulate sentences with the runner being so close. Fate's eyes darted to a smirking Hayate and back to Nanoha, nervously swallowing the sudden lump in her throat. When Nanoha began to lean in Fate turned her head to the side, the soft pink lips landing on her cheek instead. Violet eyes blinked when she wasn't met with the type of skin she was expecting.

"Fate-chan?" The brunette pouted as red eyes stayed glued any place she was not. With a sigh, Nanoha stood. _So we aren't dating? _

Fate flinched when she saw the way her best friend's face fell. Truth be told, she didn't want to be affectionate in front of Hayate or anyone really. She wasn't a very open person. Plus, she still had to ask Nanoha to be her girlfriend. She watched in stunned silence as violet eyes seemed to fill with tears. The blonde reached a hand towards her crush, trying to make it up to the brunette. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest when she realized Nanoha wasn't going to take it.

"Nanoha, I-"

"Nanoha-chan!" Alisa and Suzuka bounced over, effectively silencing the sprinter and causing Nanoha's attention to be diverted. "Where did you go after the dance? We looked everywhere for you." The trio sped up, leaving Fate standing alone with Hayate.

"You're such an idiot sometimes." There were no words to refute that so Fate simply accepted them, looking sullenly down at the ground. "If you would have just let that kiss happen you two would still be together right now." Hayate gestured to the retreating backs of their friends.

"But I don't want to kiss in front of other people." The brunette scowled at her oblivious friend.

"Did it ever occur to you that she was trying to see if you like her the way she likes you?" Red eyes widened as they looked into angry blue. _Nanoha's still unsure? _

"But we kissed after the dance." The words caused Fate's face to warm, her face turning towards the surrounding trees. She hadn't told Hayate that they had kissed, it had been hinted at but now there was no doubt.

"And you haven't talked to her since or asked her out, have you?" Guilt flooded through the blonde. She had wanted to be romantic like she had been the first time but now it seemed like that was impossible. She didn't have any time to prepare something adorable. "You need to fix this, before Yuuno-san comes. I hear he likes her." Hayate said, grinning like a Cheshire cat as she watched the blonde's features morph into an irritated glare. She knew how brave Fate got when situations seemed dire. Hopefully the runner would come to her senses.

* * *

"Nanoha-chan are you okay?" Suzuka asked, scanning her friend's posture. The brunette seemed to have lost that skip in her step, and her eyes seemed to be duller somehow.

"I'm okay." A convincing fake smile graced Nanoha's face and she noticed with disdain at how easily it fooled her longtime friends. _Maybe I should be an actress. _Not even her parents could see through her mask. Only Fate could and right now Nanoha didn't want to talk to her. They kissed, didn't that mean Fate liked her back? So why was she acting so distant?

"So how did it go after the dance between you and Fate-chan?" The mere name almost caused the auburn haired girl to flinch.

"It was perfect." It was whispered but the other two heard it as though she had yelled, both of them leaning towards her for the juicy details. "I should probably make sure Fate-chan would want me to tell everyone before I tell you guys." The duo frowned at the statement.

"Why? She obviously wanted to kiss you at the dance. Mou, it was like she couldn't even keep her hands off you." This time the words did cause her to flinch. _But now she doesn't want anything to do with me. _It was such a change that Nanoha couldn't keep up. That thought caused a bittersweet smile to spread across the brunette's face. _It's like her competitors on the track. _

"I still don't think I should talk about it without her saying it's okay." Alisa opened her mouth to retort again but thought better of it when the runner was suddenly beside Nanoha. A hand brushed against the shorter girl's and violet eyes met red.

"Can we go talk?" Fate looked around at the crowded campus, figuring they would be able to find an abandoned classroom to talk in before school started. The brunette nodded slowly, letting the sprinter lead her by the hand into the building.

"Where are you taking me Fate-chan?" They had reached the top floor, it was a well-known fact that half of the rooms up there were for storage purposes. So they would definitely be alone, with little to no chance of being interrupted. The blonde hauled her companion into a less crowded room, allowing the brunette to pull away and sit on a dusty desk. Nanoha watched Fate hop onto the desk across from her.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't think you'd be feeling insecure." A brown eyebrow arched at that phrasing. Fate noticed and tried to quickly rectify it. "Hayate told me that you kissed me to make sure I still liked you." A bright red broke out across Nanoha's cheeks and she nervously scratched her chin.

"Nyahaha, actually… I-I just wanted to uhm… Kiss you." Fate could feel her heartbeat pick up at that simple statement. _I thought she was the shy innocent one. _

"I… I see. I'm still sorry. I'm not a very public kind of person so I pushed you away." Nanoha felt her mood lift, of course Fate wasn't a public person. She had been so upset over nothing.

"We're alone now, aren't we?" The blonde almost fell off the desk at the not so subtle hint. Nanoha was in no way shy about kissing. _Well I suppose one of us has to be. _

"We are, which is why I wanted to ask you something." This time, Fate did get off the desk, walking over to stand in front of her crush. In a surprising move Nanoha wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, one finger twirling a golden strand of hair. The motion brought their faces closer together, a bright blush lighting up the blonde's cheeks. The brunette looked at her friend, trying to restrain her affectionate urges.

"What is it Fate-chan?" The sweet, melodious voice caused Fate to jerk back into reality, her lips morphing into a nervous grin.

"Nanoha… Will you be my girlfriend?" One red eye shut, as if she expected a bomb to go off. Nanoha didn't say anything, she just moved forward bringing her lips into the ones she had been dying to meet with since Saturday. Two sets of eyes slid closed as the same feeling spread through both of them. Reluctantly Fate began to retreat, not wanting to make the situation uncomfortable. Nanoha didn't want it to end and when Fate began to escape, she followed, not removing her lips from the ones in front of her. She couldn't help but keep showering the other girl's mouth with chaste, playful kisses.

Fate could feel herself go lightheaded as her girlfriend's lips repeatedly pressed against hers. The light pecks made the blonde smile against the brunette's mouth. _She's so childish. _Nanoha continued, not at all deterred that Fate wasn't kissing back. After a couple kisses she let Fate pull away, putting some distance between them.

"Mou Nanoha, you're so kissy." Her blurry eyes were level with Nanoha's scrunched face. The brunette's eyes were still closed, her mouth slightly open.

"I hope you don't mind." The slightly insecure words made the blonde frown at her friend. _Of course I don't mind. _Fate could feel herself being drawn in, tempted by the oddly seductive girl in front of her. Their breaths mingled again before the warning bell snapped them back to the present. Violet eyes opened hazily, tracing over the blonde's tense face, down to her clenched jaw. It seemed as though Fate hadn't wanted it to end either. With a sigh, Nanoha slid off the desk, walking with Fate hand in hand to their classroom.

The day went off without any other moments. Fate was back to her blushing, shy self and Nanoha was in her usual cheery mood. It wasn't until they arrived on Nanoha's porch that their relationship status hit them. Violet eyes scrutinized the blonde. _Maybe we could cuddle again. She likes to cuddle._

"Hey Fate-chan want to come watch a movie?" There was a certain twinkle in her eye and a hitch in her voice that made it impossible for the runner to decline the offer. Not that she would ever pass up any time she could get with Nanoha.

"Mm." Fate nodded, this new romantic view of Nanoha piquing her interest. She didn't know how she could have possibly mistaken these feelings for friendship. They were so strong and obvious. The blonde followed her companion through the house, both of them freezing when they got into the living room. Violet eyes met with bright green and Fate couldn't help but feel a little jealous as an instant smile spread across Nanoha's face. The hand the brunette had been holding seemed cold as it was left empty. Fate watched with slight animosity as the random blonde boy hugged her girlfriend. A cheeky smile spread on his face as he rested his chin against Nanoha's shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Yuuno."


	11. Chapter 11: A Blast From The Past

Disclaimer: Just to reiterate in case it isn't completely obvious, I own nothing!

Here's the Sunday update as promised.

Sorry it's a little short, I just wanted to stop it before we got to the holidays because  
that would be way too long.

Thanks to all that read, reviewed and faved.

As always read and review, I like hearing what you have to say!

* * *

"_Hi, I'm Yuuno."_

**Chapter 11: A Blast From The Past**

The blonde stood still, shell shocked that Yuuno was standing in front of her. The boy was about as tall as her, maybe a little shorter. He had his dirty blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail, a few bangs falling here and there. Black glasses framed his bright green eyes. Cute would be a perfect way to describe him, he wasn't manly enough to be handsome. That thought made Fate frown slightly, what if Nanoha preferred him? The brunette pulled away from the hug, moving to stand between her two friends.

"Yuuno-kun this is my…" Confused lilac eyes looked over at Fate. _Should I tell him now? What if he doesn't accept us? _"Best friend, Fate-chan." The blonde girl stared at her girlfriend. Was Nanoha ashamed of her? "And Fate-chan this is Yuuno-kun he is like another older brother." The blonde boy frowned at that statement, he had hoped that he could win Nanoha over. But judging by that sentence it would be hard, nobody wants to date their brother.

"Nice to meet you." The male bowed, his eyes never leaving Fate's. This girl seemed rather quiet.

"Likewise." Fate eyed the boy before awkwardly returning the bow. She didn't know what was going on but she didn't like it. An awkward feeling came upon the room, its inhabitants all staring at one another. Nanoha gestured for them to sit in the living room.

"When did you get here, Yuuno-kun?" The blonde boy smiled as he got Nanoha's attention. Anytime she spoke to him he was always filled with elation. For Fate it was uncomfortable, it was like being a third wheel. The other two were friends and she wasn't a part of it. One side of her wanted to run home but when she saw a gleam in Yuuno's eye she decided on staying. To protect Nanoha of course.

"Around noon. So how do you two know each other?" His undertone caught Fate's attention, it sounded almost jealous. It seemed like his crush was still strong. Nanoha opened her mouth to answer but Fate beat her to it.

"She saved me." Yuuno looked over at her like he just noticed her, an alien emotion dancing in his eyes. Was he upset? Nanoha quickly turned to look at her with a small smile. Fate returned the grin, her eyes scanning over the boy sitting next to the brunette. "How about you two?"

"Well it's quite an interesting story." The teenagers sank into the couch as Yuuno recounted their first meeting.

_**Flashback (Yuuno POV)**_

I had gone out for a morning hike, it was around four in the morning. I normally would take a book to read in the woods but today I was after something else. I wanted to climb a certain hill and watch the sunrise, it was the best view I had ever seen. Looking back on it, it was a dumb idea. I was only ten, it was dark and had rained the previous night. Despite all that, I still went. The trail was muddy but I went through most of it with no problem.

I made my way up the slippery incline. My hands grabbing every tree to ensure that I wouldn't fall. It was quite a workout. I stumbled a few times on the slick grass and slippery mud. When I was almost at the top there were no more trees to hold onto.

Regardless I decided to go for it. All I had to do was pull myself onto the rock. I tried to climb it but it wasn't as sturdy as I thought. About halfway up one of my handholds crumbled, and I slipped off the rock. I remember sliding off the boulder and rolling down the hill.

I gained a lot of speed, I tried grabbing onto trees but there weren't many I could grab. I wasn't even in a position where I could stop myself if I did. All I could do was just let gravity do its job.

I don't know how my body twisted around but it did. I ended up sliding feet first. My left leg caught on a tree, it hurt really badly and I remember hearing a snap. That little collision caused me to slow down dramatically and I made it to the bottom with only a few minor scrapes. My shin throbbed in time with my heartbeat. It was a horrible feeling. It was as though I could feel my leg swell and I was acutely aware of the blood flowing through my body.

I tried to get up and move but I couldn't. If anything I only injured myself more. I had landed a little bit off the trail but I figured I was close enough for someone to notice me. I closed my eyes, pleading in my head for someone to find me. I lost track of time.

When I next opened my eyes there was someone over me. A bright light engulfed her. At first I thought it was an angel. That is, until she poked my shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Judging by her voice she couldn't be any older than me. Her reddish brown hair blew in the breeze and just like that I was okay with the fact that I had just fallen down a cliff. It led me to this mysterious girl. She seemed so unreal.

"Just fine." I tried to stand up, only to fall back down. I was so tired and everything ached.

"You're trying to walk on your own? I bet it hurts your leg." I was caught red handed. Slowly Nanoha managed to help me up, her arm going around me. "My name is Nanoha Takamachi." I thought that that name was a very pretty one.

"I'm Yuuno Scrya. What are you doing here?" The kid helping me didn't look like a hiker. She was wearing her school uniform, her hair up in twin ponytails and a messenger bag.

"Nyahaha." Her laugh was like music after listening to the sounds of nature for who knows how long. "I'm not sure. I just felt like I needed to come through here. Do you go to my school?" I had just moved in about a week ago so I hadn't started school yet.

"I don't go to school yet. I'm new here." I responded, but my mind was too focused on the fact that she had gone out of her way. She felt like she needed to come through here. Were we meant to meet? Maybe that is what fate wanted.

"Oh, I see. Where are you from?"

_**End**_

"And that's how we became friends." Yuuno smiled at his best friend. Fate sat on the couch thoughtfully. What the boy had just described seemed eerily familiar. She and Nanoha had become friends due to a leg injury as well, and she had been just as stubborn as he had.

"Well I don't think I looked like an angel." Nanoha laughed, obviously embarrassed.

"Then you have never looked in a mirror." Fate practically grimaced at the statement, her burgundy eyes narrowing at the male. Yuuno was looking away, his face beet red. _I can't believe I just said that. _Nanoha could feel her face coloring. _I can't believe he just said that. _

"I agree with him." Fate quietly added, feeling defensive. It seemed as though her new relationship was in danger. She didn't want to lose Nanoha, not to this scrawny kid. Yuuno craned his neck to look at the other blonde, practically losing his glasses in the process. Did this girl like Nanoha too?

"So Fate-san, how long have you known Nanoha?" His voice had a slight edge, it seemed almost competitive. _Can he tell that I want to be with her? Am I really that obvious?_ When the blonde looked over she observed that Nanoha was he usual self. If she didn't notice the difference in her longtime friend then maybe Fate was just imagining things.

"Since I was ten." Yuuno nodded, smiling good-naturedly. There was no way this bookworm was trying to challenge her. The runner shook her head at herself. She was getting too paranoid.

"Hey Nanoha should we take her to our favorite cafe?" The male questioned, his eyes moving over to his friend.

"Hm, okay." And like that their plans were changed. Fate remained quiet most of the walk, content with letting the other two catch up. Yuuno didn't try to flirt with Nanoha and for that Fate was grateful. The boy didn't really seem like the type to continuously compliment someone. If anything it seemed like it was an annual thing based on how flushed he seemed to get. It was like saying that one statement caused him to use all of his bravery. Fate almost felt sorry for the poor guy.

"Earth to Fate-san." Yuuno sang, his hand waving in front of the teen's foggy ruby eyes. The blonde shook herself out of her stupor, looking over at her companions.

"Huh?" A soft giggle came from beside her. She hadn't even noticed that Yuuno had moved to stand in front of her. Dark blonde hair shook as Yuuno chuckled. His green eyes seemed so alive, like you could see his every thought just by staring into his emerald pools.

"I asked; where are you from?" He clarified kindly. That wasn't the question Fate really thought he would have asked, he hadn't seemed too curious about her earlier.

"I'm from Verona, Italy. What about you?" Having a conversation with him seemed simple enough and Fate had been wondering where he came from. He seemed to be a native Japanese speaker but he also sounded very educated. The blonde boy could be multilingual for all she knew.

"I'm from Tokyo. Italy, huh? So you can speak Italian? What was it like living there?" The boy seemed intrigued, wanting to know everything he could about Verona.

"I can speak Italian, yes. It is kind of like being here. The food was different, I guess." Yuuno nodded, not at all deterred by Fate's lack of description.

Nanoha watched the two go back in forth about Italy, happy that the two most important people in her life were getting along. She had wanted them all to be friends. She studied the male for a while. _I wonder if he will accept me after I tell him. _What if he didn't? She didn't need to worry about this with Alisa and Suzuka because it was so obvious that they liked each other. Yuuno was a different story. He had always been close to Nanoha but it was obvious that he still liked her. What if he got jealous?

"Tu sei cosi pieno di domande." Fate sighed at the inquisitive teen next to her. Nanoha felt an odd feeling rush through her as Fate's foreign words rang in her ears.

"What did you just say?" The brunette questioned, finally joining the conversation. Ever since Fate had spoke Italian before the Winter Formal Nanoha had been intrigued. Maybe it was the mystery, maybe it was how the blonde sounded. Either way Nanoha was beginning to love the language.

"Niente di importante, mia cara." The blonde responded, smiling when the brunette began to pout. They were quiet for a few moments, Nanoha looking at her girlfriend with puppy dog eyes. Finally, Fate relented. "I said; 'you're so full of questions.' There, I told you. You can stop pouting, right?" The brunette shook her head in a negative, causing the blonde to laugh quietly.

"You have to tell me what the other one means too." Yuuno took in this interaction curiously, noticing the way Fate seemed to change when talking to Nanoha, she was more open and talkative.

"It meant 'nothing important.' Now are you okay?" The athlete looked away, her face warming. She couldn't tell Nanoha that mia cara meant my dear, calling her a pet name was too embarrassing.

"Yes, I'm fine." The brunette smirked turning into the cafe. The place was small, simple booths taking up the entire store. The aroma of coffee danced out of the kitchen and filled the room. The trio sat in a corner booth, Nanoha settling between her two friends. Yuuno chose the subject of conversation, the brunette glancing down at the blonde's hand.

As the other pair talked Nanoha dropped her left hand, covertly sliding it into her girlfriend's. Ruby eyes darted from Yunno to Nanoha, smiling shyly before returning her gaze back to the boy. They stayed like that, Fate's thumb skimming over the back of the brunette's hand. The light touches made Nanoha relax.

As the waiter came with their drinks, Fate noticed something she had forgotten. Was she allowed to pay for Nanoha? The blonde ducked her head to whisper to the brunette.

"Hey, am I going to pay for you?" Violet eyes looked into curious ruby.

"No, you don't have to. This isn't a date." Fate nodded slightly, turning her attention to Yuuno. The blonde boy seemed lost as he stared at the two. The look on his face seemed open like he could take anything. If Nanoha told him she was dating someone then he could move on and get over her. Maybe now was the right time.

"Yuuno-kun I have something to tell you." His expression seemed to brighten at those words, an almost hopeful look overtaking his face. Nanoha could feel the bravery leave her body.

"What is it?" His eyes shined, a small smile on his face. She didn't want to destroy that, she couldn't. Telling him she was dating Fate would only hurt him. With a sigh the girl had to quickly make something up.

"I'm going to be in the school's play, you have to come see it." Yuuno's face seemed to lose a little of it's spark but he still seemed happy. Fate looked over at her girlfriend. She didn't know Nanoha wanted to be in the spring play.

"I'll be in the front row. With Fate-san I bet." Bright green eyes met with red hues and the two smiled at their mutual thought process.

"Of course I will, opening night." It had only been a brief thought after Nanoha saw the play that was being done. Now it seemed as though she had to actually try out.

"Well I haven't auditioned yet. Tryouts are held after we get back. Hopefully I make it so you guys can actually watch." The duo simultaneously turned towards her.

"I'm sure you will." Yunno piped, taking a drink from his mug. Fate didn't respond she simply squeezed Nanoha's hand, offering silent support.

When it was time to leave Yunno paid for the two girls, claiming that it was the gentlemanly thing to do. The three made their way back to Nanoha's house, as soon as they got to the porch Yuuno looked at Fate desperately.

"Uhm Fate-san?" The blonde turned to facet him, noticing the tremor in his voice. "Can I talk to Nanoha alone?" The girl looked between the two, her eyes meeting Nanoha.

"You can hang out in my room. I'll be there in a few minutes." Fate nodded, doing as she was told. Was Yuuno going to confess his undying love to Nanoha? That thought practically made her laugh, he wouldn't have enough courage to do something like that.

As soon as the girl made it off the porch, Yuuno took his chance. The brunette knew what was going to happen. She had prolonged it as best she could but now there was no avoiding it.

"Nanoha, I... I like you a lot. Ever since we met. My family is moving back in a few weeks. I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me sometime." His tone, his posture, the way he was looking at her, everything about him was screaming nervous. It had taken him all this time to finally ask her out.

Had it been a few years ago she might have said yes. But at the moment she was completely enamored with someone else. A person that she would not let go of. Someone that trusted her enough to leave her on the porch with a boy who wanted to date her.

"Yuuno-kun, I-I can't." Did she really want to tell him why? Looking at the disheartened boy she decided to continue. "I can't because I am already dating someone." The teenager looked at her in surprise. He didn't know what to say. On one hand he was let down but on the other he wanted to make sure she would be in good hands. They were friends first and foremost.

"With who?" His voice seemed more than a little jealous. She could tell it was painful for him to even ask her that question.

"...Fate-chan." She mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact. She hoped more than anything that Yuuno would accept this. The blonde boy gestured to the door, then back to Nanoha, his mouth open, trying to formulate a rebuttal.

"You're with that girl?" A shy nod. That seemed to calm him down slightly. If he were being honest he would say he liked Fate. "Well she seems nice. But I have to know, if she wasn't here would you give me a chance?" Nanoha shrugged, her eyes never leaving the boy in front of her.

"I don't know Yuuno, I'm sorry." The male grinned as his friend's distressed eyes met with his.

"Don't worry about me Nanoha, I'm stronger than I let on. Don't apologize for liking someone. Do your parents know?" The brunette shook her head guiltily. She hadn't told anyone really. Only her friends knew because they were pretty much there when it happened.

"They don't. I don't want them to limit our time together." Yuuno frowned at that.

"Well what are you two doing? If it's serious already I'll be forced to intervene." The sixteen year old was only half-joking. He would never do anything too drastic. He watched as Nanoha cocked her head to the right.

"We mostly sleep and cuddle, what else would we do?" _Ah, there's the innocent Nanoha I remember. _A bright red blush spread across her face as she realized what Yuuno was referring to. "Yuuno-kun we've only been dating for a day."

"Well all the more reason to take it slow. I don't want you to end up hurt. You are my best friend. I should probably be getting back. And you have a girlfriend waiting for you." With a gentle pat on the shoulder, Yuuno went on his way. "Have a good night Nanoha. We'll hang out later, okay?" The brunette nodded, waving to her friend.

With a sigh the brunette made her way inside and quickly shed her coat before going to her room. Fate was sitting against the wall, her eyes meeting the violet ones of her new girlfriend. The athlete quickly hopped off the bed, standing in front of Nanoha.

"Are you okay? How did your talk with Yu-mmph" The brunette cut her off, pressing her lips against the blonde's. Fate couldn't say she minded being silenced like this. Red eyes slid shut, her mouth tentatively pressing against Nanoha's. The brunette didn't know what caused this, just that she needed to show the blonde how she felt. She had to prove to Fate that they belonged together and it was okay.

Fate didn't know what was going on. She carefully returned the kisses Nanoha showered her with, but she didn't want this to get out of control. After all, they had only been dating for about a day. A delicate hand was placed on her shoulder, urging the taller teen to back up. Fate couldn't focus on much else besides the smooth lips still locked with hers. A soft cushion hit Fates legs, causing her to tumble onto the bed. Violet eyes blinked, seemingly snapping out of a trance.

"Nanoha?" Fate breathed, looking up at her best friend. The brunette flushed dark red and sat on the bed next to the blonde. In an unspoken move, they both backed up, stopping when their backs hit the wall. Nanoha knew she had some explaining to do.

"H-he asked me out." Fate flinched, she knew it would be something like that. The brunette chanced a glance over at her friend, noticing that she seemed to be off in another world. "I said no."

"I knew you would. If you really like him then-" Nanoha almost smacked her for even beginning to suggest something like that. How could Fate be so self destructive? Did she truly find herself that repulsive?

"No. I want to be with you." The blonde looked over at her girlfriend, a happy smile dancing on her face. That was more like it. _I wish she would look like this more often. A girl with such pretty eyes should be happy. _And Nanoha wouldn't stop until Fate understood that.

"Then I'll stay with you. I'll stay as long as you want me to." Fate caressed the brunette's cheek with the back of her fingers. The gesture caused the brunette's heart to leap into her throat, a delicate kiss pressed against her lips.

"So does that mean forever?" The blonde wrapped an arm round the smaller form. It felt as though they had been dating for a very long time, not just a day. Fate couldn't picture her life without Nanoha, she didn't want to have to. Judging by the brunette's response, she felt the same. Her lips pressing tenderly against Nanoha's temple.

"Forever and always."


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas With You

For the disclaimer check the other chapters, trust me it's there.

To answer the ever elusive guest's question

Fate phrased it that way because she was actually curious, I didn't mean to make her seem like she was complaining or anything.

With that said I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Let me know what you think! I like feedback and you guys have been awesome at giving it to me.

Sorry it was posted so late today, it turned out longer than I expected.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Christmas With You **

If there is anything that all teenagers love, it is being able to sleep in while they're on break. Nanoha Takamachi is no different; however, waking up next to her adorable sleeping girlfriend was now at the top of her favorites list. Long blonde hair covered her pillow, the girl's face serene. The brunette couldn't help but scan her features. Long eyelashes rested against the girl's cheeks, her nose scrunching in the most endearing way when golden bangs tickled its side.

In short, an asleep Fate was one of the most adorable things she had ever had the privilege of witnessing. It was also a great start to her winter break. The tall girl was on her side, both hands tucked under her cheek. She kind of resembled a small child. The brunette had to restrain herself from hugging the loveable teen. She allowed her hand to move the bangs that kept causing the blonde to frown.

That was her first mistake. The second was not immediately lowering her hand after the task had been complete. After she felt the smooth skin, she didn't want to move. It almost felt wrong, touching a person that had no knowledge of it occurring, but it also felt so right. Plus it wasn't as though she was doing anything perverse. A simple touch was much better than molesting the poor girl.

"Nanoha." The quiet voice caused the brunette to jump, the sudden word startling her. She could feel her heart race as Fate smirked. One ruby eye opened and Nanoha glared back. A dainty hand slapped the blonde's shoulder playfully, its owner rolling onto her back and laughing. Fate was hardly ever able to pull something like that off.

"Fate-chan you meanie, how long have you been awake?" The girl in question tried to control her snickers as the brunette puffed her cheeks out.

"I woke up when you touched me. I'm a pretty light sleeper." That answer did little to quell Nanoha's embarrassment. The brunette rolled over, hiding her massively reddening face from view. Fate followed the actions, her smile still in place even though her laughter had subsided. "Nanoha, don't worry I find it cute." Nanoha let out a whiny noise at that sentence, her face still flushed. A strong arm wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her towards a warm body.

"What do you think you're doing Fate-chan?" A delicate brown eyebrow arched at the athlete's sudden proximity. There was a pause, the blonde getting dangerously close to the still moping girl's ear.

"Nothing much, just making you smile." Warm breaths tickled the auburn haired teen's ear and neck. That answer made Nanoha curious, how was Fate going to make her smile? She didn't have to wait long for the answer as she felt a hand slide up her side finally stopping at the brunette's neck. By the time she realized what Fate had in mind, it was too late. The runner ran her fingers over Nanoha's throat, the tickling feeling causing the sullen girl to grin. Nanoha jerked away from the contact, a smile covering her face.

"Fate-chan, nyahahaha, stop it." The ticklish girl squirmed, rolling over to grab the blonde's torturous fingers. Neither really knew how it had happened but when the scuffle was finally over Fate was straddling the brunette's diminutive waist, her hands pinning Nanoha's to the pillow above her head. In a normal situation Fate would have already blushed and practically thrown herself across the room but this time was different.

The two stared at each other, Nanoha being the first to blush at their proximity. She was surprised when Fate leaned in. _A kiss to start off the day wouldn't be so bad. _With that thought in mind violet eyes slipped closed. Another shock came when the lips didn't go anywhere near her own, instead they rested close to her ear yet again.

"I think I win." Without even looking Nanoha knew the girl was smirking at her own little victory. She could think of a few ways to wipe that grin off her face. Lilac eyes watched as the blonde began to lean back, that smug look still on her face. The brunette followed the runner's movements closely before taking her opening. In a quick move Nanoha leaned up, her lips coming into contact with those that belonged to her girlfriend.

To say Fate was surprised would be an understatement. Burgundy eyes widened at the sudden contact before closing, their owner getting lost in the feeling of smooth lips caressing her own. Unconsciously her grip on the brunette began to weaken, all of her focus on the mouth currently capturing her bottom lip.

Nanoha felt the way the grip on her began to dwindle and it would have caused a smile to come to her face, had her lips not been busy with other things. She wanted to get lost in the feelings the kiss was evoking in her but the blonde's smug look danced through her memory. She had to get the athlete back. In a fast move she flipped their positions her hands going to capture the blonde's.

Fate shook out of her daze when her mouth was suddenly left vacant. She blinked at the feeling of the cushion against her back. Her hazed eyes looked up at the girl perched across her waist. The brunette's hair was messed up but what grabbed her attention was the victorious smile lighting up Nanoha's face. _Did I just… Lose? _She hadn't even been aware they were still playing.

"That was a dirty trick." Fate grumbled, looking up at her tormentor. A predatory smirk crossed Nanoha's features and for a split second the blonde was afraid of what was about to happen.

"You're just bitter because you lost." The normal singsong voice mocked causing Fate to glare.

"But you cheated!" Nanoha couldn't fight the smile that spread across her face at the blonde's whiney voice. This girl was really too cute for her own good.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." That statement caused the familiar bright blush to spread across Fate's cheeks. She didn't have a retort to that obviously true statement. "So I win."

"Do I get a consolation prize?" With her bottom lip jutting out Fate looked just like a little kid. With a smirk Nanoha leaned down, waiting for the red eyes to close before placing a kiss to the blonde's still red cheek. Confused ruby eyes blinked open when the kiss was placed against her cheek and the warmth on top of her was suddenly gone. Nanoha stood at her closet, looking over at Fate with a winning grin.

"You want to go eat?" The peppy voice asked, the girl digging through her closet. With a sigh, the blonde stood and went about her daily routine. They could hang out all day today if they so wished. Perhaps they could go gift shopping. Christmas was right around the corner and Fate had to think of some present to give her new girlfriend while Nanoha had to do the same. It was hard enough getting Fate a birthday gift, it would be nearly impossible to find something else she liked. Nevertheless, they were both determined to get the best present ever.

The days passed by uneventfully until the time came for Fate to find Nanoha a gift. Both girls were spending their day with their friends. Nanoha was spending time catching up with Yuuno, while Fate was spending it with Signum. Not being with each other gave them both the time they needed to find the perfect Christmas gift. The holiday was coming up in a few days and it seemed as though every single member of their group was scrambling for last minute presents.

"Why did you have to drag me along Testarossa?" The pink haired teen grumbled sinking down against the bench. She hated the mall, so many people and all of them being obnoxiously cheery over the upcoming holiday.

"We think alike. Maybe you could help me find something to give Nanoha." Strong arms crossed at Fate's explanation. Signum wasn't going to like this outing, she could already tell. "What did you get Shamal?" Blue eyes glared over at her friend in response. "Just like I thought, you haven't got anything yet. I'll help you, you help me." Signum couldn't argue with that logic so she simply groaned. She truly hated shopping. The pinkette was planning to drag Hayate out to find something but this was probably a better option. Her cousin was not very good at keeping secrets when it came to Shamal. Those two would gossip and share everything all day if they were left unattended.

"Well what does Nanoha like?" Fate shrugged in response, the pinkette standing and looking around at the shops surrounding them.

"We watch movies a lot." That was the only thing that came to mind. It was mostly the only thing they did do besides taking walks every once in a while.

"So get her a movie."

"You don't think I should get her something more meaningful?" Shopping for newly acquired girlfriends was hard work. What was the preferable price range? Should she go all out like Nanoha had for her birthday, or just do something simple and nice?

"Why are you asking me?" Signum grumbled, it wasn't like she was a dating expert.

"Well I was hoping you wouldn't be as clueless as I am." Fate retorted hopelessly looking at all the stores. "What were you thinking about for Shamal?"

"I don't know. She said I didn't have to get her anything but then she told me she found me the 'best gift ever'. I can't just take something from her." The duo sighed.

"Let's just walk around and see if anything catches our eye." And so began their long day of searching for the perfect gifts.

* * *

In the Takamachi household a brunette girl was lounging next to a blonde boy, both seemed preoccupied. Violet and emerald eyes bore into the television but it was obvious they didn't see what was on the screen.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Yuuno's voice broke Nanoha out of her thoughts. She thought about it for a while trying to remember if her friends had any plans.

"I think my friends are throwing a party, you wanna go? It'd be a lot of fun." The boy shrugged, looking a little out of his element.

"I'd feel bad if I didn't give anybody something." The female shrugged his worries off.

"You don't need to get them anything. Just meeting you would be enough for them, I talked about you a lot. C'mon I want my brother to come with me." The signature pout grew on the girl's face, her arms wrapping around the boy's. Yuuno watched her movements with a light blush. Part of him wished that Nanoha would feel awkward around him. But the magic of this girl was that she always treated people the same no matter what.

"I suppose I could. Is this Christmas Eve or day?" Her thousand watt smile made Yuuno grin as well. The brunette had a knack for making people happy.

"It's Christmas day. Around noon." The blonde nodded, his green eyes locking with lavender. What he would give to be able to call her his girlfriend. He had always figured they would date, so it was quite a surprise when he found out that she not only preferred girls but was also dating one.

"Can I ask you a question?" At the brunette's nod he continued, trying his best to figure out how to phrase it. "Do… Are you like… A l-lesbian?" He watched as Nanoha sat up, a serious look overtaking her jovial smile. Was that a question he shouldn't have asked? "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer." Yuuno looked away, embarrassed.

"No, it's okay. I just haven't really thought about something like that." It was quiet for a few moments as the brunette tried to figure out the answer to her longtime friend's question. "I don't really know. I just really like Fate-chan and how she makes me feel."

"I apologize, I really shouldn't have asked such an uncomfortable question, I just-"A thin finger was placed over his lips, stopping him mid rant. He could feel his heart begin to race just by the small contact.

"It's fine, really I'm not mad. I know it's a really hard thing to have to come back to." The broken tone caught Yuuno's attention. In all the time they had known each other she had never seemed so insecure.

"Nanoha, it doesn't change how I see you." The frown was still in place so he decided to continue. "Are you afraid of what your parents will say? Is that why they don't know?" Nanoha would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous about telling her parents. She didn't want to let anyone down. Other people's opinions were something she always had problems with. She wasn't ashamed of dating a girl, she just didn't want her parents to see her any different and limit their time together.

"I am kind of nervous. But I mostly just don't want them to limit our time together." Yuuno nodded slightly, staring at his best friend. He didn't want her to feel down on herself.

"I think your parents will accept anyone, as long as they are nice and caring." Brown hair rustled as the brunette leaned against her best friend. She always did this when she was feeling a little insecure about something. Yuuno's arm wrapped around his friend in a comforting half embrace. It was a safe embrace, it was familiar and most importantly it did wonders to Nanoha's nerves.

"I know they will." The two sat like that for a few minutes, Yuuno trying in vain to push away the more than platonic feelings surfacing in him. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be. He figured that Nanoha wouldn't still be so touchy after finding out about his feelings.

"Nanoha… How can you still treat me the same?" It had been plaguing his mind ever since she had invited him over earlier. And now the way she cuddled into him was making him so confused.

"You're my best friend, you're like my brother. I don't want to ruin that." She stated honestly, slowly letting go of the arm she had been clinging to. Perhaps acting the way she always had was not a good idea. She didn't take into account that he might feel uncomfortable.

"I don't want to ruin it either." And that was an honest statement. "I love you, I don't want to lose you." He would let her interpret that however she would like, he just knew in his heart that that love was deeper than friendship.

The week flew by until finally it was Christmas Day. It was the perfect Christmas, snow had fallen and left the town looking like a bright white wonderland. It was around time for the party to start. The party was being held at Hayate's considering most of their group lived there. Nanoha had asked everyone if they minded if Yuuno came and naturally everyone was okay with him coming.

Hayate was eager to meet the person that she had thought Nanoha was dating a couple weeks ago. When there was a knock on the door she rushed to it in order to meet the boy, only to be let down when she was met with the familiar face of Fate. The brunette didn't hesitate to express her disappointment.

"Oh, it's only you." Hayate groaned, gesturing for the blonde to come inside. Fate sighed as the warm air blew against her face. She pulled off her jacket, glaring at the shorter girl.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you." Fate retorted with a small smile as she took in Hayate's outfit. The girl was dressed up as Santa, well if Santa was a girl and was running low on cloth to make clothing.

Hayate's bright red shirt had been cut, showing off the brunette's thin stomach and a short red skirt with fluffy white trim finished the look. Fate felt that she was under dressed in comparison. Her simple blue jeans, boots and a red V-neck shirt with a white camisole didn't seem as festive anymore. Alisa and Suzuka peeked out of the kitchen, also let down that Yuuno had yet to arrive.

"You should be. I want to meet the boy that's in love with Nanoha." The usual smirk crossed Hayate's face when Fate practically growled at her. The blonde knew that this jealousy was unnecessary; Nanoha would never cheat and had made it abundantly clear that she would not leave Fate for the boy but that didn't mean Hayate should joke about it. With an oddly sinister grin the brunette disappeared back into the kitchen.

"He doesn't love her." The runner mumbled, taking her gifts into the living room. Ruby eyes took in the occupants. Signum and Shamal seemed lost in their own world, the duo off whispering in the corner. Vita was watching them, looking bored and lonely. Fate made her way to the short redhead, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Those two are always doing stuff like that." Vita grumbled, leaning back and looking at her companion. "You'd think after four months they would be over that stage." Fate was surprised, had they really been together that long?

"It's kind of nice seeing them being that way." Slowly the red haired girl looked at the couple before fixing her eyes back on Fate.

"I guess." Small shoulders shrugged as the girl considered the blonde's words. Maybe she was right, maybe people being happy about being together was a good thing. She still felt a tiny glimmer of resentment, odds are that she wouldn't ever get to date the person she was after. Vita frowned, her blue eyes looking back towards the kitchen. Fate followed the gaze curiously, wondering what had made the smaller girl so unhappy. The first person that came to mind was the one dressed up as Santa.

"Hayate?" The younger girl jumped at the quiet name, her eyes automatically narrowing and cheeks flaring a dark crimson.

"What about her?" The fourteen year old mumbled, trying not to show any emotion. Fate could tell that the red haired girl was upset, her eyes and body language making that apparent. Vita hoped that the blonde would just let it go, she wasn't ready to think about her feelings for the brunette. Luckily for her the doorbell rang, successfully capturing the runner's attention.

Nanoha and Yuuno waited on the other side of the wooden entrance, the boy looking really nervous about meeting the brunette's friends. He was well aware that he would be the only boy of the group and that could be either a great thing or an extremely awkward thing. Hayate opened the door, smiling at Nanoha before turning to the other guest.

"Hi, I'm Yuuno." The blonde male bowed, looking into calculating blue eyes. The way the girl was eying him seemed kind of threatening, like she would slap him soon if he didn't meet her expectations. Thinking of which, what did they expect? Sure he knew that Nanoha had talked about him, but how much and what did she say?

Hayate didn't know what to make of the slender guy. He seemed rather feminine. The more perverse part of her wanted to see him in a skirt, he would make a perfect cosplayer. She made a mental note to ask him about it later. The tension was almost getting to the point of unbearable for Yuuno when the girl finally spoke.

"Hello, I'm Hayate. Come in you two." The duo stepped inside, both of them smiling at the heat. Yuuno was about to ask Nanoha if she could take one of the bags when he noticed she was nowhere to be found. _Is she really that excited to see Fate?_

Nanoha shed off her coat in record time, moving as fast as she could into the living room. Violet eyes scanned the room before finding the blonde head she was searching for. In a quick move Nanoha closed the distance, jumping over the back of the couch and landing gracefully next to her girlfriend. Fate laughed at the brunette's antics, happy just having the girl next to her once more.

Vita took in the interaction, noticing the smile on Fate's face. She turned her gaze from them to Signum and Shamal. That's when she realized that the duo beside her looked the same way as the other two, were they dating too? Did everybody in this room have a significant other except for her?

"Thanks for the help Nanoha." Yuuno said sarcastically, his voice ringing in the otherwise noiseless room. Nanoha waved the boy off, her focus remaining on her girlfriend. She really hoped that the blonde would like her Christmas present, sure it wasn't a topaz necklace but it was still something she thought the athletic teen would enjoy.

"Merry Christmas Nanoha." It was spoken quietly, most people would also consider her voice a little shy.

"Merry Christmas Fate-chan, how's it going for you so far?" The duo caught up, talking about the gifts they had both received just the night before. The conversation was then brought up to everyone in the room, courtesy of Nanoha wanting to save Yuuno from his awkward staring contest with Vita. The group talked the time away until finally it was time to swap presents.

Yuuno was content with watching what everyone else got, but he was not content with how Hayate seemed to be staring at him. He didn't even want to know what was going through her mind with the type of smile she was currently wearing.

Nanoha had gotten different movies and hair ribbons. The mysterious Fate was given books of course and an oddly skimpy cosplay outfit from Hayate that caused her cheeks to practically set on fire with how warm they got. The way Nanoha winked at her didn't help her situation any. Hayate had claimed that it was just a joke but the way she was smiling said otherwise.

After the presents and food, the group had decided to sit in a circle in order to play a game Shamal had picked out. It wasn't a board game like everyone had expected, instead it was a little racier than that. The game was 'never have I ever'.

"Basically you hold up ten fingers, if someone says something that you have done, a finger goes down. The one with the most fingers left wins or loses depending on how you look at it. For example, never have I ever made a cosplay outfit. Hayate would have to put down a finger. Simple right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. The game started off a little slow, a lot of people too nervous to get into the good secrets. Eventually, the competitiveness of the game led people to get a little more serious.

"Never have I ever made out with someone." It was embarrassing but Yuuno admitted it, a small smile coming to his face while watching Shamal and Signum put down their fingers and avoid eye contact with everyone else. He also noted with a bit of pride that Fate and Nanoha didn't lose a point on that. After that things started to get more in depth sexually causing Shamal and Signum to lose and Hayate to use a few fingers due to the fact she had groped someone's chest and saw someone topless. The game had been stopped while everyone tried to figure out the mystery. At least the brunette had the decency to look embarrassed. Vita was up next and all of her confessions had avoided stating anything sexual. Her competitive drive was beginning to kick in as she noticed she was tied with Nanoha, Yuuno and Fate. She would have to find something that everybody did, everybody but her that is. And that was what brought her to this admission.

"Never have I ever…" Was she really going to say this? Looking at Nanoha she nodded, there was no way she would lose to the Takamachi. "Never have I ever touched myself." The room grew quiet, Yuuno knocking one of his fingers down with a bright blush. Hayate scowled as her final finger was dropped. With a massively red face Fate dropped a finger, her eyes staring hard into the carpet below her.

Nanoha seemed surprised at the people around her. When had everyone started doing things like that? Was it bad that she never had? Her eyes met the side of her girlfriend's head and she had to find some way to break the uncomfortable tension leaking from the teen. Drawing back in shock Nanoha exclaimed a line from a play they had read in English class.

"Et tu Fate?" The blonde snapped to face the brunette, a small smile breaking out on her face before she broke into a fit of laughter at Nanoha's dramatic face. Yuuno joined in and so did most of the room. When lavender met with dark blue Nanoha knew that she was going to be embarrassed.

"You should really try it sometime Nanoha-chan. It's a lot of fun." Hayate finished her little speech with a wink. "Just ask Fate-chan." All eyes turned to the runner who looked like she could boil water just using her face.

"I don't do it that often! I bet I don't even do it half as much as you do." The group shared a laugh.

"Why does everyone assume I am such a pervert?" The short haired brunette groaned, leaning against the leg of her couch. Fate simply held up her Christmas gift in response. "Oh. I suppose it makes sense then." The game continued without any more awkward moments and revealed that Vita was the winner. Though that could be attributed to the fact her last statement was 'never have I ever had purple-ish eyes'. Hayate had decided the next game they would play, most of the people in the room feeling a bit nervous.

"Let's play Just Dance!" Her choice of game was oddly normal and many of the girls in the room smiled at the choice. Nanoha knew she was clumsy but this was a game she had always wanted to play. She decided to drag Fate up and they were the first dancers. The blonde moved hesitantly, not wanting to get too into the game and make a fool of herself. Yuuno was the next to play with Nanoha, his dancing skills were oddly great and he won by a landslide.

"I play a lot of video games." Was his only response. Everyone tried to beat him but the only one who succeeded was Shamal. Her reason for winning was pretty simple.

"I play this game a lot." Over all the day was spent having fun and letting loose. The next time Fate and Nanoha played together the brunette had plowed into the blonde, causing them both to fall and sent the room into a laughing fit. Eventually it was time for everyone to disperse and go home. Momoko had picked up Fate, Nanoha and Yuuno. She drove the boy home and did the same for the blonde.

"Erm Mrs. Takamachi can Nanoha stay for a little bit here? I'm sure Lindy will be okay with taking her home." The mother nodded, looking at the gift perched between her daughter's legs. It struck her as odd that Nanoha had left Fate's present in the car but she shrugged it off, deciding to ask her daughter about it later. She was guessing that Fate still had Nanoha's gift inside as well.

After saying their goodbyes to Momoko the two girls made their way into Fate's house, swerving through the halls and making it to the blonde's room rather quickly. Nanoha Looked nervously at the bag in her hands before glancing at the one Fate was grasping. They both sat on the edge of the runner's bed before offering their presents to one another.

The brunette was the first to move, her hand going into the bag. She felt the smooth material of her present and pulled it out, stunned to find that it was a small box. She carefully opened it, her jaw dropping as her violet eyes took in the contents of the case. A red pearl like jewel was attached to a silver band. The smooth sphere reminded her of Fate's eyes.

"I figured since you gave me a necklace I should find you one too." The blonde brought her necklace out from under her shirt as if proving that she had been given a necklace as well. The brunette nodded numbly, her eyes going from the jewelry to Fate and back again. Slowly as though she was afraid of dropping it she pulled the necklace out by its chain and fastened it behind her neck. The small orb shined in the light, it was almost like it was alive.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The brunette chanted, throwing her arms around her girlfriend. The blonde felt herself relax. _Nanoha likes it. _She had been so worried that it wouldn't be the brunette's style despite Signum's many attempts to convince her otherwise. Now that Nanoha had it there was no more reason to be nervous. After some time the brunette pulled away, her finger tracing over the crimson ball.

Nanoha waited, wanting Fate to open hers. The blonde took the hint and began to rummage through the ample amount of tissue paper before her hand came in contact with an oddly soft yet hard object. I almost felt like a book cover. Her fingers ran over the large cover before finding the end and grabbing ahold of it. It was a book. Ruby eyes scanned the cover, this was no ordinary book. It was a black with gold lettering. The words on the front caused the blonde to pause. Written in elegant manuscript were their names. _Fate and Nanoha. _

"Open it." The brunette urged, not sure what was running through the blonde's mind. Much like Nanoha, Fate opened it carefully, as though it would break if she moved it too much. On the first page was a picture of them when they were both ten. Fate didn't remember posing for this picture. Judging by the giant fish in the background they must have been on a field trip to an aquarium. They were both adorned in their white uniforms, Nanoha smiling brightly while Fate simply stared into the camera. The blonde looked so unhappy. _Did I always used to look like that? Who took this? _ Ruby eyes looked over at the brunette.

"Did your mom take this picture?" Fate couldn't remember the outing, much less who took the picture. Nanoha nodded with a small smile. The blonde was intrigued and looked at the other picture on the page. It was one from before the Winter Formal, Nanoha had her arms wrapped around Fate with a huge grin while Fate was sporting a blush and a similar smile.

"You looked a lot happier in this picture. Well in all of the newer ones actually." Fate looked up, her lips curved into a bright smile.

"Of course I was happier, I was with you." The soft declaration caused a very pretty pink hue to grace the brunette's features.

"Mou keep looking through the book sweet talker." Fate chuckled slightly, her eyes returning to the pages. There were two other pictures in the album. One was of them asleep after the Winter Formal. They both looked so relaxed and at ease. It was an adorable couple picture and Fate couldn't stop the grin from stretching across her face. She figured Nanoha's parents must have taken it.

The last picture was one that Nanoha herself had taken. It was just a few days ago. It had been the first snowfall of the season and they had gone out to play in the snow. Nanoha had called it 'mature adult activities' to justify their childish antics. They made snow angels and even had a bit of a snowball fight. This picture was taken after they had done that. Fate was behind Nanoha, her arms wrapped around the girl's waist and chin resting on the brunette's shoulder. They were both sporting pink noses and cheeks from the frigid temperature but the picture had turned out perfect. Just remembering it caused the blonde to smile.

"I figured we could take a bunch of different pictures and put them in there, that way we would always have a way of looking back and remembering everything we've done together." The explanation was so heartfelt that Fate just had to pull the brunette into a hug.

"Thank you Nanoha, really. I love this." The smaller girl returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. No matter what happened, they would always have these pictures and these moments belonged to them alone.


	13. Chapter 13: New Year's Catastrophe

Thanks to all who reviewed, you people sure know how to make someone feel like they are awesome.

To answer Shlabadak and anyone else who was wondering,

Fate is 16, Nanoha is 15 going on 16, Hayate is 16. Yuuno is 16 going on 17, Signum and Shamal are 17 going on 18. I decided to make Yuuno a year older cause why not? And I'm lazy so I chose to make Hayate 16 so I wouldn't have to do her party.

Don't feel bad for asking, I don't mind answering questions.

This chapter will have parentheses to tell you what Fate is saying. I got these translations from the internet so hopefully they are at least close. I don't speak Italian unfortunately so I can't tell if something is wrong.

As always read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 13: New Year's Catastrophe**

The second week passed much like the first one had, Fate and Nanoha would hang out and occasionally do 'mature adult activities' in the snow. The day of New Year's Eve had finally arrived and it had snowed yet again, blanketing the ground in another few inches of white powder. Fate was more than okay with the extra heaps of frozen white as she walked to Nanoha's. To her, snow was amazing it made the entire town quiet, it was pretty and it was fun to play in. There was no down side to it, plus when it was cold enough to snow she could cuddle with her cute girlfriend.

Life had really been a roller coaster since the beginning of freshman year but it was worth it to be with someone like the brunette. It had been two weeks since they had started dating and so far it had been great. The blonde smiled to herself, unconsciously walking faster towards her girlfriend's house.

She was walking up the driveway when she was nailed in the cheek with a frozen snowball. The slushy ice crystals slapped against her face leaving a bright red mark. Fate quickly ducked into one of the old ice forts they had made, her hand trying to warm her stinging frosted cheek. Fate quickly packed a ball in her gloved hands, the coolness of her weapon seeping into her fingers. The only problem left to solve was where was Nanoha? They had made many walls during their snowball fight escapades so it was nearly impossible to be able to correctly guess which one she was huddled behind.

A barely concealed snicker was heard and the blonde had some idea of the direction it had come from. This wasn't the first time this sort of thing had happened, in fact this sort of greeting was becoming very common. Fate picked herself off the ground, the frigid ice making her cold. She covertly poked her head out and scanned the frozen wonderland. She calmly walked into the line of fire, waiting for the brunette to capitalize on the opportunity to hit her. A door opened and closed, Fate turning to Momoko who froze mid-step, eyes widening at the snowball being aimed at her. The blonde relaxed and waited for Nanoha to strike. Momoko watched the girl curiously, covertly bringing out a camera.

Just like Fate had thought, the brunette lobbed a slush ball towards her which she easily sidestepped. The blonde threw her packed snow in return before taking off in a dead sprint towards the brunette's shelter. Fate tripped over her own feet due to the clunky boots she was wearing before hurdling over a smaller snow wall and tackling Nanoha into the soft icy ground. They had a staring contest for a bit, Fate glaring at the determined look on the brunette's face. Slowly their looks faded and the duo laughed.

Neither heard the click of a camera, nor did they even realize they were being watched. Slowly their chuckles lessened until all they were left with were bright smiles. Finally the couple parted, both standing up with beaming grins. Momoko made her way towards the pair.

"You two are dorks. I came out to tell you it's almost time for you guys to go to the party." The party was being held at Suzuka's this time because her house was so big and had plenty of rooms for everyone to sleep in. Her parents were also going to be out of town which was a fact Hayate seemed very interested in. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know she was planning something. Nanoha sighed hoping that she would not be the victim, Fate either for that matter.

"Thanks, sorry that I almost hit you with a snowball." The blonde's quiet voice spoke, the girl looking down in embarrassment. Momoko chuckled good-naturedly, waving it off.

"You both are spending the night at Suzuka's right? Have a good New Year's girls. Here's your camera Nanoha." The brunette smiled and accepted the device from her mother. Fate curiously looked over at her best friend.

"I wanted a picture of us in the snow." Nanoha responded, seeing Fate's questioning gaze. With that simple response the girl's began their walk to Yuuno's. Yuuno had been invited to the party on Christmas and without a second thought he said yes. Hayate was interesting in him for a reason she refused to disclose.

The walk to Yuuno's hotel was rather normal, the duo holding hands and chatting about what they thought was planned for the night. The blonde boy joined them, and the trio set off to the party. When they finally reached the large mansion-like house they knocked, the door being opened by a man in a fancy suit.

"This way." The man trilled, leading the teenagers into the house and to the main living room. Just like that the night began, the group ate and played different games, each person keeping an eye on the clock.

"I think this house would be great to play hide and seek in." Yuuno mused, looking around the large room. The girls all looked over at him before agreeing. Why had they never thought to play that? Since Yuuno had suggested it, he was it and the females left him to count. Fate and Nanoha looked around the corridor before the blonde took off, practically dragging her hiding partner. They entered a pitch black room and the athlete quickly went about finding a reasonable hiding place. The task was easier said than done considering how dark it was. Nanoha felt her shoulder being grabbed and pulled towards something. The form pushed her into a hiding place that smelled strongly of wood. Nanoha felt around, her hands coming into contact with hard wood and soft fabric, it must be an armoire. Her guide soon joined her, softly closing the door in case Yuuno was around to hear.

In the darkness Nanoha could only make out her girlfriend's shape, the crack of light filtering in from the hallway didn't do much else. It was oddly roomy in this dresser. The brunette moved back, pulling the blonde with her until her back was against the wall and the athlete was close.

Fate followed obediently, moving the clothes out of the way. Hopefully the articles would help them hide. All thoughts of the game they were playing left her mind as soon as Nanoha held her close. The runner quirked an eyebrow at the proximity, blushing when she felt the brunette's breaths against her neck and chest. _Not here. _Her body didn't listen, the way the thin arms were holding her, the way their fronts were practically glued together. It made her heart start to beat faster, a comfortable warmth settling into her body.

Nanoha easily felt her girlfriend's pulse with how close their chests were. The way it seemed to be racing made the brunette smile, it was nice knowing you had that effect on someone. The hands locked around the blonde's back began to move up, feeling the way Fate's muscles seemed to tense.

"What are you doing?" Fate hissed, trying to keep her voice down.

"Is it distracting?" The brunette questioned, innocently continuing her explorations. A small fingertip ran up her spine causing the blonde to jerk away from the feeling, which meant pressing into Nanoha.

"Stop that."

"Do you really want me to?" The almost sultry question made the blonde hesitate. _Do I want her to? _Fate couldn't make up her mind and the fingers returned to their previous ministrations. It was a relaxing touch, it made red eyes droop closed. Light caresses sometimes went over a sensitive spot, but overall it just made Fate feel warm. Ruby eyes opened halfway, looking into the darkness towards what she hoped was Nanoha's eyes.

"Nanoha" The name was merely a whisper, the thought attached to it was cut off when the blonde suddenly moved down, her lips awkwardly pressing against the brunette's. Since it was dark Fate had placed her lips half against Nanoha's cheek and half on the lips she had been aiming for. The duo laughed as quietly as possible before Fate turned serious, determined to get a kiss out of her touchy girlfriend. This time she met only the soft lips she had wanted to hit, pressing against them hesitantly. The blonde's hands twitched, wanting to move somewhere.

Nanoha knew that eventually this would happen and she didn't hate it. Quite the opposite in fact. The simple lingering kiss became kisses, the duo moving their lips in tandem. Finally the runner's hands moved, going to hold the brunette's waist. Neither could deny the odd feeling rushing through them and settling in their lower stomach, it was so foreign and so exhilarating.

The blonde didn't know when it happened but her mind had decided it was time to kick it up a notch, her tongue running over the brunette's bottom lip. Nanoha obliged, opening her mouth before Fate suddenly pulled away and the door was thrown open.

"Man, I've been looking for you two forever." Yuuno whined, looking around the room some more. "I don't know where Hayate-san is." The blonde boy mumbled, checking under the bed. Fate stepped out, offering her hand to a blushing Nanoha.

"How did you know he was here?" The brunette whispered, watching the boy crawl around, looking under every piece of furniture.

"He turned on the light. My eyes opened when I did something I didn't mean to do." The blonde seemed apologetic, thinking she had made Nanoha uncomfortable. The brunette shook her head at the shy teen.

"I didn't mind it." Wide ruby eyes looked over, meeting violet before the well-known heat filled Fate's cheeks. "He kind of looks like a ferret, don't you think?" The brunette nodded to her friend currently crawling all over the floor. Fate agreed with a small laugh.

"She's not in here." Fate spoke loud enough to catch the ferret boy's attention. "I'll help you look for her." The runner added, walking over to help the boy off the ground.

"I'll help too." Nanoha piped, walking over and grabbing her girlfriend's hand. Green eyes followed the gesture, the boy almost flinching. Fate watched the male teen carefully before turning to the girl wrapped around her arm.

"Hey Nanoha, can I go with Yuuno alone?" Surprised lilac eyes looked up, the owner tilting her head to show she didn't understand. Fate leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I don't think Yuuno's comfortable and I think I should talk to him about… You know." The brunette nodded, her grip loosening on the athlete's hand.

"Sure thing Fate-chan." And just like that the newly formed duo of Fate and Yuuno walked awkwardly through the hallway in silence. The nerdy boy led the blonde into another room. This room seemed like a den, there was a pool table, a bar and a couch only. It must have cost a lot of money to decorate the place considering the walls were filled with pictures and random animal horns. They silently combed through before Fate decided to speak up.

"Yuuno, are you okay with Nanoha and I?" The boy jumped and turned slowly, looking like a child getting scorned. The male nodded slightly, his expression troubled.

"Of course I am but that doesn't mean I'm not upset. I just don't know how she didn't choose me. I have known her for so long and we were always together before I moved." Fate took a deep breath, trying not to get defensive or jealous. "Then I come home and see that she likes girls. Why did something like this happen to me? I should have asked her a long time ago then we'd be together now." _He's upset, he doesn't know what he's saying. _Fate repeated in her head in order to stay calm. Before the girl could respond Hayate came bursting into the room holding a bottle and two glasses. Two sets of golden eyebrows shot up at the brunette.

"Hayate, what are you doing?" The crippled girl ignored the question and limped over to the bar. Her eyes seemed calculating and serious.

"I'm here to propose a challenge. I have a bottle of wine, don't ask where I got it. I want you two to drink as much as you can, the one that drinks more gets a kiss… From Nanoha-chan." Both blondes' eyes narrowed at the glasses before looking up at Hayate. _What does she want? _Fate's mind asked, but she couldn't answer that question to save her life. Yuuno was the first to speak up.

"I'll do it, come one Fate-san prove to me that you deserve to date a wonderful girl like Nanoha." The boy's words were stinging, his gaze very different from the calming green she was used to.

"If you don't he automatically wins." Hayate added, excited at the prospect of her challenge being taken up. Burgundy eyes went between the two before resting on Yuuno.

"I'll do it if you promise that you'll never pursue your crush on Nanoha while I date her if I win." Yuuno nodded, offering his hand. Fate took it, feeling like she just signed a deal with the devil. Who knew that the devil had blue eyes and brown hair? The minute they released each others hands was the minute Fate realized she had made a stupid mistake. Fate sighed as she sat at the bar next to Yuuno. Why had she agreed to do this? Nanoha would never let someone else kiss her, and now it was too late to back out.

Hayate poured two glasses full, the maroon liquid going almost up to the top. Yuuno looked over at his competition. The teenager was staring into the liquid, an unreadable expression on her face. _Italians drink a lot of wine, right? So she should have a high tolerance for it. _Yuuno sighed to himself, there was no way he could beat her but he was still going to try.

Fate glared at Hayate as the girl pushed a glass in front of her. The drink smelled like alcohol. The blonde swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, she had never drank before. What does alcohol taste like? Her eyes went over to Yuuno who was very focused on his glass. _I'm not letting him win._

"Go!" The two apprehensively took one drink followed by a few more. Fate didn't mind the taste until she put her glass down. The after taste was terrible and wouldn't go away no matter how many times Fate swallowed. She wasn't sure how she felt about the drink making her feel a little calmer, the liquid warming her stomach. No drink had ever done that before so it must be the liquor talking.

Yuuno didn't hate the taste, but he didn't like it. His father was a strong drinker, so right now he was really hoping alcohol tolerance ran in the family.

Hayate refilled the glasses, looking at the two seated in front of her. It had been perfect that Yuuno was alone with Fate, it made it easier to get the boy drunk. Just bring up Nanoha's lips and the male will jump through hoops for a chance to touch them. She did feel a tiny sting of remorse for getting Fate involved but it was worth it for the chance to see Yuuno in a skirt. With that thought in mind the game continued.

"Go." This time the alcohol taste was more prominent. Fate grimaced at the taste while Yuuno could feel his head begin to swim a little. Two more drinks and he was done, leaving Fate as the very tipsy winner. Hayate smiled evilly at the boy swaying on the stool, his green eyes foggy and a goofy smile on his face.

"Come on you two, I'll drop you off in the living room." She spoke to Fate who was shaking her head, trying to focus. "Yuuno-san I have the prettiest skirt for you to wear." Hayate ushered the two up, both of them standing weird.

"I am a man, we dun wear skirts." Yuuno slurred, swaying on his feet. Fate was too busy trying to catch herself from falling to talk. Both of their heads felt jumbled up, like they had too many thoughts to process.

"Not just a skirt, a pretty one." The boy threw his head up, almost bashing the back of it against the hard marble bar.

"Thas prolly okay." The brunette threw her fist in the air, an excited yes spilling from her lips. With Yuuno's consent she quickly took Fate to the living room, dropping the girl off with the rest of the group before rushing off to put Yuuno in a skirt. Signum, Shamal and Vita all watched confused while the blonde stared at Nanoha, a happy grin on her face.

"Testarossa." The blonde looked over at the pinkette before her gaze went back to her girlfriend. Nanoha looked at the others before returning to look at Fate. She really hoped the blonde was fine.

"Uhm Fate-chan? You okay?" The runner nodded yes, her eyes never leaving the brunette's face. "Where was Hayate-chan hiding? And where is she taking Yuuno-kun?" Everyone in the room was wondering why Fate was acting so weird, she had just been fine an hour ago. If Signum didn't know any better she would say the blonde was drunk.

"I'm greaaaat. I won! I won for you. Perché tutti mi fissano?" (Why is everyone staring at me?). The moment Fate leaned in to explain to her the brunette realized what was wrong. There was a heavy scent of alcohol coming from the blonde.

"Fate-chan… Are you drunk?" Nanoha placed a hand against the runner's cheek, looking into the girl's cloudy eyes. Signum was the one to answer the question.

"No way, Testarossa wouldn't."

"Ye-huh! I would totally." The blonde sounded insulted, her eyes glaring at Signum. Vita struggled not to laugh at the childish retort. Shamal watched the scene unfold, unable to think of anything to say. Suzuka and Alisa stared at Fate, both of them wondering where she had gotten alcohol.

"If you're drunk, prove it." Alisa spoke up, challenging her friend.

"Non sfidarmi." (Don't challenge me). Alisa stood up, gesturing for Fate to do the same. The taller blonde stumbled a bit before standing in front of the shorter teen. It was obvious to everyone that Fate was indeed drunk as she struggled to just keep still.

"Where did you get alcohol Fate-chan?" Suzuka spoke up, making her way to the tipsy blonde. The girl being questioned looked at her hands and pockets, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't have akahol." Vita couldn't contain her laughter and let out a small laugh at the blonde's confusion.

"You already drank it, where were you at when you were drinking it?" The blonde cocked her head to the side, trying to think about where the liquor came from.

"I wahz in a dark room. Someone wuhz touchin my back." Nanoha quickly stood up, placing her hand over the rambling blonde's mouth. The entire group didn't need to hear about what happened in the closet. Signum arched a knowing brow at the brunette, smirking when the girl began to blush.

"After that Fate-chan." Nanoha said, looking down at the ground. Fate eyed the smaller form, her eyes lighting up.

"I was with you!" Fate threw her arms around her girlfriend, an excited look on her face. "I was with you I was with you poi ci siamo baciate." (Then we kissed). Nanoha left out a breath she didn't know she was holding when the blonde fell into Italian and censored herself. "We did that a lot." The group snickered at the mortified look on the auburn haired girl's face.

"Come on Fate-chan, I'll figure out what happened." Nanoha practically pulled the athlete away, her face going dark red as the room erupted into chuckles the minute they left. "I can't believe this." The brunette sighed, ushering Fate into one of the many rooms. This room seemed to be a mini home theater, a big screen TV taking up most of the far wall, a couch in the middle of the room.

"Are you mad?" Fate pouted, looking upset as she was helped to the loveseat. The look on her face was enough to break the brunette's angry glare. "I sorry." Burgundy eyes looked like they were filling with tears. Nanoha sat next to her girlfriend, her thumb rubbing comforting circles on the blonde's back.

"You're fine, you didn't do anything wrong." _Besides drinking enough to get drunk. _Nanoha shook her head, finally voicing the question on her mind. "Why did you drink?" Fate sat up, her fingers drawing shapes on the couch's fabric.

Her head remained ducked as she answered.

"So Yuuno wouldn't win."

"Win what?" Nanoha had to fight a victorious smile when she realized the blonde was finally answering questions. She was dying to know what had happened, Fate didn't seem like the type to drink much less get drunk.

"A kiss from you." The pouty voice responded, its owner finally looking up into Nanoha's violet eyes. "I couldn't let him kiss you, Hayate said if I didn't play then he could." The brunette frowned, looking angry. _Why am I not surprised?_

"Hayate-chan did this?" Fate shook her head slowly, not wanting her friend to get in trouble.

"I did it." It was quiet and upset but the words rang clear in Nanoha's ears. "It was my choice. I sorry." The brunette hugged her girlfriend, accepting the drunken girl's apology.

"You know I wouldn't kiss anyone but you, right?" A short nod against the brunette's shoulder, Fate still kept her eyes averted. She didn't mean to seem distrustful, she trusted Nanoha with her life. It was just a moment of idiocy.

"So do I get the kiss I won?" Nanoha giggled slightly and nodded, leaning back to kiss the blonde's cheek. Fate pouted, her arms locking around the brunette.

"I din't win to get teased." Fate pulled the girl back, crashing their lips together. Nanoha kind of liked the assertive side of the blonde. It was so different than what she was used to, it was exciting.

They stayed locked in a kiss for a few moments, Fate's movements clumsy due to the alcohol. Despite that, the kiss kept growing more heated, the couple's lips moving seamlessly against one another. The brunette kept her eyes closed, matching the blonde's passion. Their mouths slowly began opening, Nanoha's tongue running over the blonde's lip. Her motions halted when she tasted the alcohol on the blonde's bottom lip. Fate didn't notice the sudden stop, her tongue moving to unite with Nanoha's. She wasn't able to as Nanoha sharply retreated, her breaths uneven and eyes scrutinizing the runner.

"Whas wrong?" The obvious slur in her words further pushed Nanoha out of her daze. She refused to do something like that when the blonde wouldn't remember. The auburn haired teen turned away, looking at the big screen TV. Looking at Fate would make it harder to calm down and right now that was what she needed to do. Suddenly she felt the confident hands belonging to her girlfriend being placed on her stomach.

Nanoha leaned back into the embrace, not thinking much of this familiar position. Well, that's how it was before the blonde's hands began tracing light circles on her stomach. The feeling was unlike any she had felt before. Her face flushed and her heart began to race. She could feel the warm breath on her neck, making her squirm against her girlfriend's body.

"Hey Nanoha, were you telling the truth when we played Never Have I Ever?" The question caused the warm breaths to cascade down the brunette's shoulder. Hands traveled up slightly, now making patterns near the end of the ribcage. Nanoha felt an unfamiliar clench in her stomach, her head feeling a little numb.

"Of course, I did the entire time." Part of her wanted to see where the blonde was going with this while the other half wanted to get away. She was most likely going to regret not moving but Nanoha couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Hm, well then would you like me to show you what it's like?" Her tone screamed seduction and the hazy gears began to work in the brunette's head, her mind trying to figure out what the blonde was referring to. It wasn't until warm lips pressed against her neck that she realized what Fate meant. Wet kisses slowly traveled up, stopping over the brunette's pulse point and sucking the skin into her warm mouth. Nanoha didn't have time to react as the kisses continued and a slick tongue ran over the shell of her ear. Nanoha squeaked at the unfamiliar feeling before whimpering when teeth closed on the top of her ear. The feeling sent a shock down her body.

Fate wanted to touch her, her hands slowly traveling up should have made that obvious. Despite her body's wishes the brunette broke out of the embrace, jumping off the couch and staring at the blonde.

"Fate-chan you stay here." She had to get out, she had to breathe fresh air and calm down before she could even try to be around Fate. _Not to self a drunk Fate is a sexual Fate. _The blonde looked about to retort so the Nanoha quickly put her hand over the girl's mouth. "Don't say anything." Obeying, the blonde settled for running her tongue over the brunette's fingers, successfully licking in between them. The action made Nanoha's mouth go dry, her eyes locked with seductive red. This was very bad.

Had someone told her that she would get her fingers licked she would have said it was gross, but gross was the last thing on her mind at that moment. She was fast to release the blonde's mouth, a bright red blush covering her face.

"My tongue can do other things too." The low husky voice spoke, laced with an emotion Nanoha didn't want to even think about. With that in mind the brunette ran out of the door, leaving Fate alone and trying to ignore the odd sensation she was feeling between her thighs. Sex was not something she was even remotely ready for and she would bet money that a sober Fate wasn't ready for something like that either. Some space would be good for them right now. When she made it to the living room she saw Yuuno on the ground. He looked terrible.

"He puked." Hayate murmured when she realized Nanoha was staring at him. "You might want to tell his mom he's spending the night with my brother, he can't go home like that." Violet eyes returned to the fallen male, her eyes traveling up his bare legs before meeting the black skirt he was currently adorned in. He looked very feminine lying there in a maid's outfit. Normally Nanoha would find this hilarious, but then she remembered what she had just been through.

"You don't have a brother."

"That's why it's called a lie." Hayate rolled her eyes at Nanoha's oblivious words. It was obvious that the brunette's mind was elsewhere, and when Hayate saw the girl's neck she knew why. _It seems as though Fate-chan had some fun._ Hayate wasn't the only one to notice. When Nanoha looked around the room she realized all eyes were glued to her.

"What?" Small hands ran over her outfit, thinking there was something wrong with it. Some of her friends had the good graces to look away and try to hide their snickers. Hayate was not one of them.

"Who knew Fate-chan was a vampire?" The words registered in Nanoha's brain but she didn't understand. _Why would Fate be a vampi-OH. _Nanoha could feel her face redden, she forgot that the blonde had sucked on her neck, most likely leaving a decent sized hickey.

"Why did you get them drunk?" Nanoha countered, ignoring the previous comment. Her hand covered the mark, but the red breaking out across her cheeks made it obvious she was still embarrassed.

"Well I only wanted Yuuno-san drunk, Fate-chan was just a bonus. I wanted to get him in a dress, he's as cute as I thought he would be." Nanoha sighed, knowing that chastising the other brunette was of no use. She would have to get her back someday and judging by the jealous look on Vita's face Nanoha knew just how. A crash was heard and everyone knew what caused it right away. Panic shot through the brunette, what if Fate was seriously injured?

"I'm not surprised Testarossa's a lightweight." Signum shook her head as Nanoha went off to check on her girlfriend. Golden hair was all over the floor as the girl remained laying down.

"Are you okay Fate-chan?" A finger went to the blonde's lips as she shushed the brown haired girl. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh, the floor is telling me its secrets." Nanoha pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to resist the urge to laugh. _What am I going to do with you Fate-chan?_ The girl looked dead serious, her eyebrows furrowed as she pressed her ear against the carpet. "E poi che è successo?" (What happened then?). Nanoha watched amused as Fate had an entire conversation with the floor in Italian.

"Do you know all of its secrets?" The blonde jumped when she was suddenly spoken to.

"This carpet must be from Italy." Fate was in awe, her hands running circles over the carpeting. That astute observation made Nanoha snigger. "Iis not funny. You hurt his feelings!" The brunette couldn't help it, she all out laughed. She had to take a picture of this moment, naturally she would never show her parents but this was too good to pass up. Fate frowned, her hands returning to making soft circles on the rug. After the camera flashed Nanoha felt controlled enough to try speaking.

"I apologize carpet." The giggles had died down but the humor in the situation was still very much apparent.

"His name is Mario." Fate retorted like it was common knowledge. Nanoha rolled her eyes, turning on the TV and switching to a station that had coverage of the ball drop. The tipsy teen stood and sat next to her girlfriend, being very careful not to let their shoulders touch. Violet eyes took in the way Fate was sitting straight, carefully trying to avoid contact.

"I'm sorry about running out earlier." Actually she was more sorry that she had let it go that far before she stopped the blonde. Ruby eyes looked over, the owner frowning slightly.

"I made you uncomforbul." It seemed like Fate was slowly going back to normal, her ability to speak one language at a time coming back. "I sorry."

"It's okay. Why did you end up falling?" It seemed as though that question took a lot of thought to answer.

"It was destiny." Fate stated absolutely, her eyes not leaving the place she had fallen.

"Destiny?" The blonde nodded more times than necessary, her head trying to think of some way to explain this happening.

"I was meant to meet Mario, we were destined to be friends." Nanoha couldn't contain her smile, but she did have better luck controlling her laughter. It seemed as though Fate was very serious about this new 'friend' of hers.

"You were coming to find me, weren't you?" A deer caught in the headlights, that was the only way to describe the way Fate looked. Her eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape. "It's okay. How about we watch the ball drop with everyone and go to bed?" It was nearly midnight. The duo stood and made their way out to their group. Hayate asked if she could borrow Nanoha's camera and though she was reluctant, the auburn girl relinquished it. It was no surprise that Hayate went to taking pictures of a passed out Yuuno. Signum and Shamal leaned against the couch, the nurse's aid looking excited. Vita was sitting as well, looking rather bored while Suzuka and Alisa were standing behind the couch.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3"

They all chanted in time with the crowd on the television, that was when Signum decided to kiss Shamal. There was no better way to end the old year with a kiss and bring in the new one the same way. Fate cast a sideways glance at her girlfriend, wondering if she was allowed to give her a kiss. Hayate turned towards her friends, deciding to do something nice for Nanoha since her night had been ruined by her actions.

"2"

Nanoha didn't have to think about it for a minute, she turned towards Fate, knowing the blonde would mimic her actions. Fate did.

"1"

Fate bent down, placing a shy kiss on her girlfriend's lips. It was just like their first kiss on the track. With both of their eyes closed they hadn't saw the flash or heard Hayate's "aw". When they pulled away, both had wide grins.

"Happy New Year Fate-chan."

"Felice anno nuovo mia cara."


	14. Chapter 14: Waking Up In Vegas

I would like to thank the awesome CrazyLikeAnko for being so wonderfully Italian and helping me out.

Thanks for all the reviews! I was hoping you would all get a kick out of drunk Fate.

Sorry for the late update but it is still Sunday here!

As always read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Waking Up In Vegas**

It was dark in the room, the only light filtering in came from the glowing full moon. The couple in the room paid little heed to the outside world. It was the blonde who made the first move, melding her lips with the familiar ones that belonged to her auburn haired girlfriend. They moved together, Fate's movements a little sloppy due to the alcohol. That little fact had no hindrance on the way Nanoha reacted.

But she wasn't the one controlling the situation, oh no that was the athlete. The girl ran her tongue along the brunette's lips and was immediately granted access. Their tongues met halfway, the smooth muscles gliding against each other before the blonde finally won. Her reward was being granted access to the warm mouth attached to her own. She ran her tongue over the roof of her girlfriend's mouth, secretly reveling in the feeling it provided. Her hands that had been resting against the soft mattress moved, gently playing with the hem of Nanoha's shirt.

"Is this okay?" Fate had pulled away to ask. Just because she was tipsy didn't mean she lost the nervous feeling in her gut. The only answer came in the form of Nanoha crashing their lips together once more, already missing the sweet taste of the blonde's mouth. Satisfied with that answer the blonde practically ripped the blouse off, as well as pulling off her own. Their lips met again as their mostly naked torsos met. The athlete pressed her hand against the soft warm plane of Nanoha's belly, slowly dragging her fingers up. The light caresses cause bumps to rise on the brunette's skin, the warmth in her body traveling down to the apex of her thighs. The hand slipped under the padded orange material, finally meeting the soft flesh it had been searching for. A little rocky nub poked her hand as the blonde moved her kisses down her girlfriend's throat. She stopped at the girl's pulse point and sucked the smooth skin into her mouth, her hand never ending its ministrations. Nanoha's back arched and her mouth unleashed a-

"Hayate-chan stop teasing her! She looks like she's going to die of embarrassment." Nanoha interrupted as she leaned against the door frame. Fate had woken up confused and disoriented. She followed the smell of bacon into the kitchen where she found Hayate, who would have to be the worst person to run into when you had no memories of your previous night. The story Fate had just listened to was more than enough evidence to prove that statement. Her face was probably going to be red for the rest of the day.

"Geez Nanoha-chan you never let me have any fun." The short haired brunette pouted, returning to her position in front of the stove. She was making a huge breakfast for everyone when Fate had stumbled in looking for Nanoha. Naturally, Hayate could not pass up the opportunity to try and embarrass the blonde.

"You had plenty of fun last night." There was no way to counter that so Hayate simple smirked and returned to her cooking. Nanoha walked the rest of the way in, watching the way red eyes seemed to be looking anywhere she was not. The brunette could only imagine how the blonde was feeling. Having no memories of something you did must be terrible, and waking up with no shirt on probably didn't help that situation.

"Come on Fate-chan, I'll tell you what happened last night." Nanoha offered the blonde her hand, grateful when the athlete took it and practically sprinted out of the room, her face still bright red. Hayate's laughs rang through the abandoned hallways. The couple moved to an empty room and sat next to each other on the couch. Fate left a little space between them just in case she had done something to upset Nanoha last night.

"So… What really happened?" The quiet voice finally spoke, the blonde could feel her heart racing. She saw the red mark on Nanoha's neck and for a split second feared that Hayate had been telling the truth. Fate decided right then that she would never drink alcohol again. Taking up that contest was the worst thing she had ever done. She wished that she could go back and stop that from happening. The way she had probably been acting was not at all like her.

"I'll tell you the story on one condition. No apologies." Well that would depend on what she was told, but begrudgingly the blonde nodded. And with that, Nanoha began to retell the actual events of last night.

**Flashback**

The New Year was started off with a soft kiss, a perfect start really. Fate pulled away with a small smile, the grin immediately growing when Nanoha grabbed handfuls of her shirt to keep her close. The blonde leaned down, resting her forehead against the brown one that belonged to her girlfriend. A tranquil smile lit Nanoha's face as she looked up into the closed eyes of the athlete. The blonde's hands rested on the shorter girl's waist as the brunette's knuckles brushed against the runner's fabric covered stomach. They stood like that for a couple moments before the brunette buried her face against her girlfriends shoulder, taking in the blonde's sweet scent.

"Did I miss sumfin'?" Yuuno had called from his place on the ground, not bothering with trying to move. Hayate knelt down next to the boy.

"Happy New Year Yuuno-san." She did feel a little guilty that he had no memory of how his New Year was. The next time he woke up he would probably have a headache. The sudden male voice caused Fate to look over, a laugh breaking out of her throat. She hadn't seen Yuuno since Hayate had separated them. Hearing about him wearing a skirt and seeing it were two very different things. It made the blonde's night more perfect than it already was.

"Testarossa, how do you feel?" Signum spoke up, eying the teen in front of her. Fate eyed the girl in the same manner, a goofy grin still on her face.

"I feel fan-tastic." The blonde sang as she swayed slightly. Though she had gotten better, no one could deny that she was still pretty tipsy. "In fact I wan' dance!" Fate's arms dropped from around Nanoha and the brunette quickly tried to prevent the athlete from doing something embarrassing. Her lips quickly found Fate's, catching the girl off guard. The kiss that followed shouldn't have come as a surprise given how Fate had acted when they were alone in the room earlier. The blonde's arms returned to the brunette's waist, pulling the other teen closer. Her mouth moved hungrily against the brunette's and Nanoha was quick to pull away.

It wasn't like Fate to be so aggressive and though it was exciting, Nanoha couldn't let something happen with her in such a state. All eyes had witnessed the embarrassing moment and the brunette could feel her face flush as she once again pulled the runner out of the room. They entered a random bedroom, Nanoha shut the door before leaning her head against it with a sigh. How was she going to make it through the night with a lust filled Fate? A rustle sounded from behind her and it made the shorter teen curious. The moment she turned around, a warm body fell against hers, successfully pinning her against the door. The blonde smiled down at her at her with a goofy grin.

"Hey Nanoha." The voice was low, almost seductive. The brunette could feel her heart race as Fate shuffled slightly closer. This situation was rapidly getting out of control and Nanoha couldn't look away from the red eyes that entrapped her.

"Fate-chan, what has gotten into you?" A thumb gently rubbed circles on the brunette's lower side. An alluring chuckle filled the room and the feeling from earlier resurfaced in Nanoha.

"You could. If you catch my drift." The add-on sentence dropped some of the sexual tension and Nanoha giggled slightly. The laugh died off the minute she put her hands on the blonde's shoulders. The blonde's naked shoulders. _When had that happened?_ That explained the rustling she had heard.

"I catch your drift, now go get on the bed." Nanoha hoped that the soft material would just lull the blonde into unconsciousness and she wouldn't have to do anything else.

"As you wish." Fate whispered against her ear, her hands moving past Nanoha's hips and down to the back of her thighs. The brunette looked around when she was suddenly lifted up, her legs positioned on the sides of the blonde's hips. When the tipsy athlete started to move, she tightened her legs, wrapping them more securely around the runner's hips. She tried to ignore the feeling and focus more on the logical side of her thoughts.

"Fate-chan, put me down you can't carry me to the bed." As if offended, Fate scoffed and focused harder on making it to her destination. Nanoha didn't weight much but she did throw off the girl's already messed up equilibrium. Though it was a struggle they somehow made it, the brunette's back coming into contact with the padded furniture.

"I told you I could." The blonde grinned down at her girlfriend. The heat of her gaze making the brunette feel a little uneasy. Nanoha glanced at the corner, happily noting that the lights were still on. She would have to turn them off and that would give Fate plenty of time to fall asleep. Using the hold she had on the blonde's shoulders, she flipped their positions. Ruby eyes blinked up when she felt the soft material suddenly underneath her.

"I'm going to go turn off the lights, okay?" With a wink, the brunette was off her and halfway towards the light switch when Fate spoke up.

"But then I can't see you." The blonde moved, resting on her knees. Violet eyes rolled before the brunette turned around to address her girlfriend. The moment she caught sight of the pale skin she regretted her decision to turn around.

Golden blonde hair was out of place in some areas but that just added to the appeal. What really caught the brunette's attention was the fact Fate wasn't wearing a shirt. Feeling that and seeing it were two very different things. Eyes traveled over the runner's prominent collarbone before moving down. The girl's chest was covered and the bra did do a good job of censoring the vital areas but the soft curve of her breast stuck in Nanoha's mind even after she had looked away.

To avoid any more awkward situations, Nanoha continued her inspection, lilac eyes moving down. The blonde was skinny, her ribs showed, but not enough to be considered disgusting. Her stomach was toned, a line of definition traveling down the middle of it. It was enough to show how athletic she was but it still looked feminine. Her hips were also prominent, finishing her perfectly toned look. In short, an almost half naked Fate was sexy. There was no other word that could properly describe it. The brunette had to swallow the sudden lump in her throat. Why had she looked at Fate anyway? She knew the girl wasn't wearing a shirt.

"See something you like?" A hitch in her voice made Nanoha frown, looking into the burgundy eyes she loved so much. Fate seemed almost insecure. Even though her thoughts yelled at her, Nanoha made her way back to the blonde. A small hand rested against the blonde's cheek.

"Yeah, I do. You're quite beautiful Fate-chan." A true smile came to the inebriated girl's face, the girl's arms moving to settle under the brunette's arms. Nanoha saw this coming and quickly disengaged herself from the hold. "I still need to turn off the lights." With that the brunette slowly made her way to the switch. She just needed to buy some time so that her girlfriend would just fall asleep. As soon as the light was turned off Fate's voice boomed in the otherwise silent room.

"NANOHA!" The sudden excited voice caused the brunette to jump, her eyes searching the darkness for her girlfriend. Had she fallen out of the bed? She could have hit her head on one of the end tables "The sheets have secrets too!" Nanoha face palmed, a sigh coming from her mouth followed by a short laugh.

"Of course they do Fate-chan."

"Share with me your secrets good sir." A brown brow arched at her girlfriend's regal speech. She kind of wanted to question it but then again Fate had been making little to no sense all night. Would this time be any different?

"Where is the bed from?"

"It's the sheets and they're from England. They were born in the 1700's… They like tea." The brunette slid into the bed, trying to avoid getting too close to the blonde. She laid as close to the edge as possible on her right side, her back facing the blonde. It seemed as though the other teen was preoccupied with finding out how the sheets felt about the Revolutionary War. The brunette closed her eyes, the drama of the day finally catching up with her.

It had been a nonstop workout trying to get Fate to act normally and getting out of the blonde's very seductive traps. A shift in the bed alerted her to the athlete's movement, the warm breaths fanning across her ear also tipping her off.

"We can't do anything too sexual on here, it would make Irving uncomfortable." _Ah yes, the sheets would be uncomfortable. _That thought caused Nanoha to snicker. Warm arms wrapped around her, her body immediately stiffening in response. It wasn't that she didn't trust Fate, she just didn't trust her when she was drunk. Waking up because she was being groped wasn't something Nanoha was too keen on experiencing. She rolled over in Fates arms, her hand moving up to press on the blonde's shoulder.

"I want to hold you this time." She couldn't see it but she just knew the blonde was pouting. Nevertheless Fate rolled over, scooting forward so her girlfriend didn't have to sleep on the edge. _Maybe this wasn't the best idea I've ever had. _Her arms were wrapped around the blonde's waist, her hands awkwardly hovering over the blonde's stomach.

"Don't worry I won't bite unless you ask me to." _There she goes again. _The brunette could feel her face reddening. Her head buried into the blonde's shoulder, her hands arms tightening in response.

"Mou Fate-chan stop saying that kind of stuff." She whined against the suddenly rigid form's back. Nanoha noticed the sudden change in her sleeping partner. Cautiously she rubbed a comforting circle over the blonde's tight stomach, feeling the way the girl jerked at the sudden touch. Well her hands were rather cold. She continued with the action, her fingers running easily over the smooth skin.

"Nanoha, you should stop doing that." Fate's voice sounded breathy and almost agitated. The hand immediately halted, the blonde flushing deep red. Nanoha wasn't sure what had annoyed Fate. It was just an innocent stomach rub to calm her down. They lay in silence for a while, even breaths showing that Fate had finally fallen asleep. The brunette could only guess what was going to happen when the blonde woke up.

**End**

"And now you're brought up to speed. We didn't do anything, you just took off your shirt." Nanoha blushed at the memory, noting that Fate's cheeks had a similar glow.

"I didn't know I was so… Pushy. I'm sorry about that, I bet it was embarrassing and uncomfortable." Nanoha shrugged, truth be told she was embarrassed at first but now she just looked back and laughed.

"Do you remember any of that happening?" The blonde nodded slightly, she remembered most of it now that Nanoha had said something. She also remembered that annoyed was the last thing on her mind when her girlfriend's hands were running over her stomach. But Nanoha didn't need to know that, it would probably make her blush.

"Is Yuuno awake?" Her question answered itself when a distinctly male voice called out through the house.

"HAYATE! WHY AM I WEARING A SKIRT?!" The boy stomped down the hallway, looking around for any signs of life. He found Nanoha and Fate, both of them covering their mouths as they realized Hayate had a little more fun after they had gone to bed. The blonde boy's face was covered in makeup. Golden eye shadow and black eyeliner surrounded his eyes and pink blush adorned his cheeks. He looked just like a girl, the dress doing him no manly favors.

"Where's Hayate?" The male asked, his cheeks growing redder when he realized his crush was laughing at him. This was easily his most embarrassing moment. And the person he had to thank was the blue eyed brunette that was hiding somewhere in the house.

"We saw her in the kitchen." Fate spoke up, walking up to the boy. "Let's go talk to her." It was rare for the blonde girl to be devious. But after hearing about her embarrassing actions she had to get Hayate back somehow. Teaming up with Yuuno could only improve her chances of pulling off an amazing practical joke. The newly formed duo made their way to the kitchen, Nanoha in tow. Fate leaned against the wall and watched as Yuuno stomped towards the person who had caused him so much humiliation.

Nanoha pulled her camera off the counter, and made her way towards her girlfriend. She eyed the adorable pictures Hayate had taken for them as an apology before handing the device to the runner.

A golden brow arched at the camera placed in her hands. She looked at the small screen, a smile spreading across her face at the picture Nanoha was showing her. It was a picture of their midnight kiss and it was taken at the perfect time. It was obvious that Nanoha could not have taken it. That only meant Hayate was the one that took it, otherwise Nanoha wouldn't have showed her. Fate couldn't find it in her to seek revenge anymore. She felt guilty for letting Yuuno down but he would get over it.

"Hayate, you put me in a dress and got me drunk!" The guy humphed, crossing his arms to show his irritation. The girl nodded in acknowledgement as if saying "I did and I don't regret it". That response irked Yuuno to no end. "Well, say something!"

"I wanted to see if you'd look cute in a dress. You did." Hayate spoke simply, continuing her cooking. Yuuno rolled his eyes at that response.

"Why me?" The girl finally turned towards him, her blue eyes defiantly meeting his green.

"You're the only guy we hang out with." Wasn't that obvious? Really Yuuno was a smart guy, surely he couldn't be this dense.

"Why do you want a guy to cross dress anyway? Is that a girl thing?" He looked over at Fate and Nanoha who just shrugged. It was just a Hayate thing.

"I thought you wouldn't mind it. You were the one who put it on anyways. It's not like I saw you naked or anything." The boy growled but said nothing and marched off to find clothes. "Your clothes are in the room down the hall third door on the left."

He offered a bitter thanks in return, walking past Fate and Nanoha. His green eyes noticed the dark crimson mark on Nanoha's neck and he paused. He didn't like the thoughts that came to his mind when he saw that bruise. The only question was should he press the matter? He decided to keep walking, it wasn't his place anyway. This could easily be considered the worst day he had ever been through and it had just started.

The rest of the time spent at Suzuka's was awkward. Fate was teased because of her lightweight antics while Yuuno never heard the end of it for wearing a skirt. Both of them had permanent blushes at the relentless jokes. When it came time to leave both of them seemed rather glad. Yuuno had gone home first, leaving Fate to battle the jabs alone for a bit until it was time for her to go home. They had just made it out of the house when Nanoha shared her thoughts on what to do for the rest of the afternoon.

"I have a few pictures to add to your album if we go get them published." With that idea, they decided to do just that. Nanoha made Fate go to another aisle while she chose the pictures. Since the blonde didn't remember any pictures being taken they would be a surprise.

As soon as that was accomplished they made their way to Fate's house and into her room after saying hi to Lindy and Chrono who were watching a movie with Arf laying between them. The dog had taken a real liking to Lindy and would always fall asleep cuddled on her lap. The couple took their usual spots on the bed, the blonde opening the book Nanoha had given her. She paused when she saw the first picture that had been taken when they were ten.

"Nanoha, why did your mom want me to take a picture with you?" That question had been plaguing her mind for far too long. Every time she looked at it she wondered if she had been friends with Nanoha before they actually became best friends.

"I wanted to take a picture with everyone. I've always been a nostalgic kind of person. When I remembered you were in my class I just had to find the picture. Anyway here you go." She handed over the pictures as Fate reached the next blank page. The first picture was the one in the snow. The next one was one of her against the floor. Her head titled to the side as she examined the photo. Her ruby eyes were focused on the ground, a straight mouth and furrowed brows.

"This is you and Mario." The blonde opened her mouth to question who Mario was but Nanoha beat her to it. "Mario is the carpet. It was from Italy." The familiar red blush traveled up to her ears. She talked to the floor as well as the sheets? How embarrassing.

She quickly went on to the next picture. It was the midnight kiss. Both of their eyes were closed and luckily they seemed to be keeping it appropriate. It was like one of those cheesy pictures in the movies when they find out they love each other. The next picture was of the time they had their foreheads together, Nanoha was bashfully looking up while Fate had her eyes closed. It was another perfect couple picture.

"I really like that one." Nanoha spoke up, blushing slightly at the admission. She felt as though it showed how much she adored her girlfriend. It was one of those pictures that are worth a thousand words and every single word screamed about how much she liked being around the blonde.

"This one is my favorite." It was one that Hayate took and it was perfect in every sense of the word. A bright smile was lighting up Nanoha's face as she hugged the blonde. Fate was smiling softly at the figure burrowed against her shoulder. Her red eyes glued to the side of the brunette's head. Hayate had gotten the perfect angle. Fate added the pictures in, smiling like a dork at the new additions. Pretty soon they would have an album full and honestly she couldn't wait.


	15. Chapter 15: A Midsummer Night's Dream

I don't own any of the lines from _A Midsummer Night's Dream _either. I'm simply quoting it.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!

You all help me out a lot so keep it up!

Also I'm making their high school more like American high school. I apologize if that annoys anyone but since I am from America, I am much more familiar with this type of schooling and can easily write about it.

Aka Chibi-chan- I think that picture would be pretty adorable if someone drew it. If any artists love my story enough to do it I would put it as the story picture as well as a new profile picture. If you're an artist reading this, yes I am bribing you.

Eries326- I tried to add a little spice, just for you.

Honulicious- Let's just say Fate was excited, if you catch my drift.

Shlabadak- Yes, they are from Italy and England. Sorry I killed you a little bit, hopefully this chapter makes up for it!

A happy birthday to Sha Yurigami, whose birthday is tomorrow. I shall dedicate this chapter to you as a birthday gift, so hopefully you like it.

As always read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Midsummer Night's Dream**

It was a terrible day, to be more specific it had been a horrible week. School had started back up on Monday and although it was Wednesday, it still was abundantly clear that nobody wanted to be anywhere near school grounds. Teachers seemed monotone, the students bored as they stared down at their notebooks idly doodling to pass the time.

Fate was resting her chin on her hand, looking out the window absentmindedly. Track was starting back up after school and they would be practicing in the gym. The runner groaned at the thought, she hated running indoors. It was terrible and tedious. Plus today was the day Nanoha was trying out for the play and Fate was certain that her girlfriend was nervous.

Ruby eyes traveled over to look at the brunette, unfortunately they were now seated halfway across the room from each other. With their new teachers, they weren't allowed to choose their seats. Fate would have been okay with alphabetical order, however this teacher preferred to randomize it which was why the couple ended up on different ends of the room.

Nanoha was sitting up, reading over her audition script and pretending to be paying attention to the lecture. She didn't even know what class she was in. Violet eyes kept reading over the lines, trying to memorize at least some of it. It wasn't required, but the drama teacher would be impressed if she was able to pull it off.

The lunch bell cut into the teenagers' class, most of them taking off to go eat as well as escape the boring lecture. Fate glanced over, noticing that the brunette was still off in her own world. With a sigh she made her way towards her distracted girlfriend.

"Nanoha? It's time to go eat." Nanoha looked up at the speaker before glancing back down at the lines. She didn't want to take a break from memorization but the look on Fate's face said that she was going to have to.

"Okay." With a slight smile from the blonde the two headed for the cafeteria. The duo got their lunches before searching for their table. Hayate was already there, talking animatedly with Suzuka and Alisa. Those three had the good fortune of having a class together. Though the brunette didn't mind, she had two classes with her Fate-chan and that was more than enough for her.

"So how was English today?" Suzuka asked her friends, that was her next class and it was almost always boring. Hayate looked up since the current topic applied to her as well.

"We were in English?" Nanoha inquired as she took a bite of her sandwich. Alisa snickered at the oblivious statement. If Nanoha didn't pay attention then you knew the class was boring. Suzuka sighed, she was really hoping the teacher wasn't going to be a stick in the mud.

"Geez did you and Fate-chan skip class to make out or something? You always pay attention." Hayate piped up, leaning back in her seat as the couple began to blush and look around the cafeteria. Making them blush was just way too easy and too amusing.

"We don't do that." Fate mumbled, sulking as she continued eating. They hadn't been very adventurous after the drunk incident. Though that could be attributed to the blonde's crippling embarrassment and her avoidance of any remotely sexual situations.

"I was going over my lines for the play. I'm reading for Hippolyta and Titania. The old English words are really messing me up." The brunette sighed, dropping her head onto the table so she could pout in peace. Burgundy eyes followed a little worriedly.

"Nanoha, you read for me yesterday. You did great." Fate spoke reassuringly, her hand resting on the top of auburn hair, gently rubbing the back of the girl's head. As if on cue the other three at the table awed, prompting the red to return to the blonde's face. She glared over at them, trying to silence the noisy group. The teens surrounding her rolled their eyes before chatting about what homework they had.

"Can you be there?" Nanoha whispered shyly, peeking up from her spot against the table. Fate hadn't told the brunette about track starting back up. The runner had a suspicion that her girlfriend would get nervous and ask her to tag along to try-outs. Skipping practice would be worth it if it gave Nanoha the courage she needed. The actress always put on a brave face around the others but Fate knew better, Nanoha was just like everyone else. She had fears and moments of insecurity.

"I'll be there." Fate responded with a small smile. Nanoha frowned, feeling guilty about her selfish behavior. She knew better than anyone that Fate couldn't deny her anything. Fate glanced around before grabbing her girlfriend's chair and pulling it closer, her arm winding around the smaller girl's shoulder. Her lips went towards the brunette's temple.

"I want to be there." Nanoha reddened as the blonde's words were breathed against her forehead. Of course Fate would see that something was bothering her, she always did. "Really, it's no big deal." With that, a soft and chaste kiss was placed against her temple, the runner immediately pulling away and dropping her arm.

Shocked violet eyes followed Fate's retreat, a dainty smile lighting up the brown haired girl's face. It wasn't every day the athlete would be affectionate in a public place, in fact this was the first time. Sure they would hug goodbye but that was something friends did, what had just transpired was not a friendly occurrence. Nanoha could still feel the way her head seemed to be tingling. That was all the proof she needed to know that she wasn't just daydreaming, which, embarrassingly enough, had been known to happen.

Fate tried to forget about what she had just done, her heart pounding in her chest. PDA was frowned upon in the school, if anyone saw she was sure they would get expelled. That was why she never kissed at school. All the teachers were on the lookout and right now she was a wanted woman. Lindy would be so disappointed in her. Her dramatic thoughts continued until Nanoha grabbed onto her hand.

"Nobody saw Fate-chan." The softly spoken words caused her to calm slightly. The runner knew her thoughts had been exaggerated but getting in trouble was a legitimate possibility and she had never been to the principal's office before.

Lunch passed by rather quietly after that, everyone going their separate ways. Nanoha and Fate had one more class together and that was the last hour of the day, biology. Nanoha didn't know how she felt about knowing she would have to dissect something later in the year. It was definitely going to be an interesting class, especially since Fate was going to be her partner for the semester.

Time passed by and it was finally time for school to be over. Shrill ringing of a bell made Nanoha's anxiety sky-rocket. She was about to go try-out whether she was ready of not. The blonde and brunette made their way to the theater. When they got there, the room was full of at least fifteen students and one man who Nanoha guessed was the director. The male offered her a paper and they sat away from everyone else while Nanoha filled it out. A couple more people filed in until finally the director decided to start.

"Hello everyone, I'm guessing this is it for today." The man glanced at the signup sheet, nodding to himself. It was the last day for try-outs. Tomorrow would be callbacks followed by the posting of the cast list. "I'm new here, my name is Mr. Scaglietti. You can call me Mr. S, Jail, anything you want as long as it's appropriate. As you all know, I've chosen _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _I'm sure you all know what it's about. I'm trying to make this as informal as possible. You will start auditions in groups but do your monologues alone." The teens nodded their understanding, Nanoha feeling her nervousness ebb away as the friendly teacher spoke.

"Okay, you turn in those slips when you come in to start auditions. Feel free to go out into the hallways and practice, meet your group, whichever. If you have any questions speak to Cinque. She's the stage manager." The white haired girl waved stoically, her eyes calculating the teens in the room. She seemed quiet, almost intimidating despite her small stature.

The actors and actresses filed out of the room, most of them appearing to be nervous. Some upperclassman were sitting on benches, they didn't seem to have a care in the world. Nanoha wished she had their confidence. Fate found herself being dragged down a hallway, the theater disappearing around the corner. They could still hear the others but this way they could practice in peace. The blonde sat on a nearby bench, excited to see her girlfriend act again.

"What, jealous Oberon! Fairies, skip hence:  
I have forsworn his bed and company."

With that Nanoha began her practice. Fate watched, completely enthralled with the brunette in front of her, as Nanoha nervously recited her script. Her steps were calculated, her hands gesturing when she thought it was appropriate. Watching the brunette do something she genuinely seemed to enjoy was entertaining. The bright smile lighting up the actress's face made a similar grin spread on the runner's face. Nanoha seemed to be in her element and she was amazing. Fate was watching in awe, how had this talent been hidden for so long? _Perhaps because nobody realized her daily happiness was an act._ That thought made the blonde frown, her eyes never leaving the teenager in front of her.

"Come, my lord, and in our flight. Tell me how it came this night..." The brunette ended her little monologue, looking at Fate for feedback. A stern look was directed at her, the gaze making her feel a little uneasy. "Was it that bad?" Her insecure voice snapped Fate from her thoughts, the blonde springing up from her seat and wrapping her arms around her shorter girlfriend.

"No, it was good." Nanoha hesitantly returned the embrace, sensing that there was something off about her friend. The blonde closed her eyes and tightened her hold. She didn't want Nanoha to feel like she had to hide.

"Fate-chan is there something wrong?"

"How did you get so good at acting?" It was a trick question considering that the blonde already knew the answer. The brunette leaned into the hug a little bit more, looking towards the ground. There was no use lying especially to Fate.

"I've had a lot of practice." That was an honest answer, she always had to pretend everything was fine. It wasn't that her parents and her friends didn't care, she just didn't want them to. She hated being a burden and wanted to work things out for herself.

"You know you don't have to do that with me, right?" A shy nod answered her question. Fate sighed, she was being a bit hypocritical here. She had cut herself off from the world, she still did sometimes. They had become so accustomed to controlling their emotions and now neither of them knew how to just let it all out. So really she was no better than Nanoha was when it came to things like this.

"You don't have to hold back around me either." A few minutes passed and they didn't move from their embrace until Nanoha heard her name being called out. It must be time for the group try-out. Reluctantly, she disengaged from the hug, her eyes still locked with Fate's. The brunette walked towards the theater, her girlfriend staying close.

"Show them the girl you just showed me." An auburn head nodded and entered the line. The group made their way into the theater. Nanoha glanced back, grinning as her girlfriend offered her a thumbs up. Fate was right, she could do this. Everyone handed their papers to the director before making their way onto the stage. The teacher's eyes swept over the group, a kind smile on his lips.

Nanoha improved her posture, the nervousness she had forgotten soaked back into her body as she looked into the blinding spotlight. The theater was well lit, it didn't feel like a performance but it was still nerve wracking.

"Okay one at a time step forward, introduce yourself, your grade and then rejoin the line. We'll start with you." The man pointed out the most nervous girl he could find. The poor teen looked like she had been shot at and quickly stepped forward to introduce herself. When she jumped back into line another person was chosen. Finally the finger went to her and Nanoha felt numb. She stepped forward mechanically, trying to swallow her fear.

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi, I'm a freshman." Slipping back into line Nanoha let out the breath she had been holding. It hadn't been as hard as she thought it would be. In fact, it was easy. Perhaps she had nothing to fear after all.

"Now all of you relax. I don't want any of you passing out. The group activities will test your improvisation skills, don't worry about embarrassing yourself because I guarantee I have done something worse. During a production you might encounter a moment when everyone forgets what comes next. This happens a lot because old English words are difficult to remember. Don't panic, just try to remember the next line or something similar. If a prop breaks just roll with it. Understand?" The gang nodded, all of them looking out of their element.

"Okay now head off into the wings." With rushed steps everyone piled into the assigned area. It seemed like she knew what she was doing but honestly Nanoha was just going with the flow. She hadn't the slightest idea what the wings were, apparently they were the outskirts of the stage. He would call out random things to walk like. This ranged from a ballroom dancer to a hippo. Everyone seemed to forget it was an audition and just had fun goofing off and acting like animals.

After some time the group practice was over and they were free to go back out into the hallway. Nanoha practically ran out of the theater to tell Fate about her audition but the blonde was nowhere to be found. The stage manager, Cinque walked up to the brunette, her face remaining neutral.

"Blondie got pulled away by some pink haired amazon. She seemed awfully mad." A pink haired amazon? That could only be Signum. Why would Signum be mad at Fate? Nanoha frowned as she thought about what was going on.

"Thank you Cinque-san." The brunette smiled gratefully at the girl before her, the silver eyes girl nodded slightly, her eyes never leaving the violet ones across from her.

"Does her not being here make you nervous?" The small freshman seemed almost caring and the way she tilted her head to the side made it clear she was actually curious.

"Yes. She's sort of been my motivation." Cinque grinned a little at the admission. She had a friend like that, Nove. They were the best of friends and seeing the way Nanoha cared for Blondie reminded her of Nove. The girl seemed tough but she was nothing but a big softie.

"You're lucky to have someone like that." With that simple phrase, their conversation was over, the stage manager being called back to assist Jail. Cinque was right, Nanoha was lucky. Fate was the perfect girlfriend, patient and adorable. The brunette sighed at that thought, she did love the way Fate never pushed her to do anything sexual but at the same time she loved when the blonde would be assertive. A stern voice called out the next person for auditions and Nanoha broke out of her thoughts, she had to practice some more before it was her turn.

Fate was getting dressed under Signum's watchful eye, much to her own embarrassment. Dark blue eyes remained stationary, drilling holes into the blonde's head. As track captain, the pinkette was in charge of making sure everyone came to practice. The blonde had never skipped before so her reason must be valid, nevertheless she was still required to be at practice. A short girl entered the locker room, she seemed more than a little lost.

"Uhm excuse me, do either of you know where the music room is? I'm new here and this map isn't helpful." Signum nodded, leading the girl to the door. Fate glanced at the back exit, there were no doors and she could easily run back to Nanoha. Slowly, she inched her way to the end, happy that she had gotten fully dressed. With a small grin Fate left the room, quickly running her way back up to the theater. She just hoped that Nanoha hadn't gone in yet. With that thought in mind, the blonde began moving faster, easily climbing the staircase and twisting down the halls. She skid to a stop in front of the auditorium, her ruby eyes scanning for the auburn head she was so familiar with. She couldn't find Nanoha anywhere, and all the other actors were staring at her like she had two heads.

"She's around the corner, tell her she's next for me." A golden eyebrow arched as the tall blonde looked at the shorter girl behind her. Cinque was already walking back to her seat, her silver eyes sweeping over the paper she was holding. _What a strange girl._ With subdued steps Fate made her way around the corner to where her girlfriend was talking to thin air. Well maybe not talking, more like reciting her monologues. The brunette was in her own world, a dainty smile lighting up her face.

"You're still amazing." Fate spoke when Nanoha ended her line. Violet eyes looked up from her script, she hadn't realized the blonde was listening. Her girlfriend had changed her clothes and pulled her hair up. That only meant one thing, she was skipping her track practice to be here. That thought in mind, the brunette ran towards her girlfriend, colliding with the baffled girl. Somehow they managed to stay standing, the runner returning the choking embrace.

"Fate-chan have you been skipping practice this whole time?" A nervous chuckle came from the blonde, her cheeks taking on a crimson hue at being caught. "You're always doing these things and not thinking about how much trouble you could get in. Sneaking into the track field, still walking around after you hurt yourself and now you skip practice. What am I going to do with you?" A smile was present on the brunette's face as she burrowed into the taller girls shoulder. The words sounded harsh and angry but Nanoha wasn't, she was quite the opposite really. All these little things the blonde did for her made her happy, made her heart beat just a little quicker. But they also made her feel guilty. She wouldn't want Fate in trouble because of something she did.

"I'm sorry, but if it's for you then I think it's worth it." There she goes, saying adorable things just like always.

"Sweet talker." With that line Fate knew she wasn't in trouble. Their little moment was ruined as the blonde remembered what she had just been told.

"I was supposed to come get you for your audition. You ready?" The brunette nodded against the blonde's shoulder before pulling away with a smile. The duo made their way to the big red doors of the theater. "Good luck Nanoha. Not that you'll need it."

"Testarossa!" Fate jumped at the pinkette's yell. She had never heard Signum shout before and it was terrifying. With a quick goodbye the blonde took off, going back to the gym. She knew she would be in trouble, she just hoped it wouldn't be too bad. Nanoha watched her girlfriend go, shaking her head at the blonde's antics. The athlete had skipped practice for her so she would make sure she made it to callbacks.

After the try-outs Nanoha made her way down to the gym, watching guiltily as Fate ran laps. Despite not being able to run for quite a while, the blonde still seemed to be in shape and as fast as ever.

"She skipped for you, didn't she?" Signum's voice suddenly sounded in the otherwise quiet gym. Violet eyes stayed on the athlete currently slowing down in order to jog next to a random redhead.

"Yeah, she did. It was my fault though, I asked her to come to my audition." An odd feeling presented itself in Nanoha's stomach as she watched her girlfriend chat with this mysterious stranger. This stranger seemed a little bit too young to attend high school. _I'm prettier. Wait. Am I… Jealous? _

"You didn't know practice started today, did you?" When the brunette shook her head, Signum continued. "She's changed a lot, and I think it's because of you. Just look at her now." The brunette had been watching her since she had first gotten there. Fate's obliviousness to her presence just added onto the feelings she had in her stomach.

"She's just talking to some girl." The actress didn't even try to mask her annoyance.

"Look harder." Signum urged, as stoic as she always was. Lavender eyes watched her girlfriend run laps, her ruby eyes seemed clearer, happier maybe. A small smile was present on her face, directed at someone Nanoha didn't think deserved such a rare gift. The most noticeable thing was that Fate was talking to someone else. If Nanoha tried to think of how Fate used to be, it would only be described as anti-social.

"She's more outgoing." The pinkette nodded in agreement, but that wasn't what she was getting at. She was referring to the way Fate was smiling at Nanoha. Perhaps the brunette didn't realize it, but that smile was not aimed at Teana. The pinkette had a sneaking suspicion that Fate was falling in love. It had been about a month since the two had started dating so Signum couldn't be sure. She just saw the smile and looks the blonde would give the brunette. And skipping practice was not something the runner would do for someone she just liked. One thing was clear, if Fate was falling in love she didn't know it.

Nanoha scowled when they stopped running, Fate saying something that prompted a nod. The blonde rested a hand on the other teen's shoulder. That was the pinkette's cue to move, dragging Nanoha along with her.

"Okay you guys have done enough for one day. Testarossa I better not find you skipping anymore especially when Teana comes to run with you." So this girl came to the school specifically to be with Fate. There was no mistaking it, the emotion currently swirling through the brunette was definitely jealousy.

"I can't make that promise." Burgundy eyes glanced over into violet, prompting a punch on the arm from Signum. "Ouch, I was just kidding." A pout formed on the runner's lips as she rubbed her now sore arm. _Signum is violent today. _

"You weren't kidding." Signum growled, her eyes narrowed at the runner. There was no argument there. Teana watched the events unfold and began to feel a little guilty for getting Fate in trouble.

"If she's busy I don't mind practicing with the team for a while. Really it's no big deal." Teana was awfully quick to defend Fate, Nanoha noticed a little bitterly. Why would the girl be running with Fate and Fate only?

"Just let us know in advance." The blonde nodded, taking a step closer to her girlfriend. She was dying to know how auditions went. With that said, everyone went to the locker room. Nanoha awkwardly waited out in the hall, not wanting to seem creepy by watching a bunch of girls undress.

It wasn't even five minutes before Fate barreled out of the room, the only difference being she was now wearing pants. Hand in hand they made their way up to the lockers in a comfortable silence. The locker row lights had been turned off, bathing the area in darkness. Just finding her locker was a chore, trying to open it was a different thing all together. _All this so I can get my math book. _The blonde squinted, trying to read the numbers on the lock.

"So how did it go?" Fate asked, not wanting the silence to continue. With a bright smile, Nanoha told Fate all about the try-out and how nice the director seemed to be. The brunette was very animated, her eyes sparkling even in the darkness.

"It was a lot of fun, I really hope I made callbacks." With an adorable smile Nanoha looked up at Fate, wanting the runner's feedback. The blonde finally succeeded in opening her locker and she quickly grabbed her book before responding.

"I'm sure you did, you were great." As soon as the locker was shut Fate found herself being pulled into a hug. Trim arms wrapped around the blonde's upper back and the athlete returned the embrace, her arms going around the brunette's shoulders and her books tumbling onto the ground. "Nanoha?"

"Fate-chan, who was that girl? The one you were running with?" That question had the runner confused, why would Nanoha want to know about Teana?

"Teana Lanster? What about her?" Just saying her name caused the brunette to burrow further into the blonde's body. To say Fate was confused would be an understatement, she had no idea what was going on.

"How come she runs with you only?" And suddenly everything made sense. Nanoha was jealous. Her posture, the way her cheeks were slowly getting redder, and even the way she seemed to be holding her breath plainly spelled it out.

"I'm Fate Testarossa, who wouldn't want to run with me?" The attempt at making the situation lighter failed as Nanoha pouted up at the blonde. "Nanoha, she's fourteen, she just comes here to 'learn my secret'. I'm not attracted to her. Plus there's the fact I am absolutely taken with a certain brunette. She's around here somewhere." It had the desired effect, making Nanoha grin.

"She's not going to steal you away, is she?" The question caused a short laugh to come from the blonde as she leaned down to rest her forehead against the brunette's.

Once bright and vibrant lilac eyes seemed almost black due to how dark it was. The lone light at the end of the locker row gave Nanoha a rather mysterious look. Fate couldn't think of a reason to move away, she knew she didn't want to break this comfortable contact. The nearness of the brunette washed over her, making her feel almost dizzy but in a good way.

"That, mia cara, would be impossible." It was a simple statement but it did wonders against the jealousy Nanoha had been feeling. The light, or lack thereof set a very romantic mood. It was still light enough for violet eyes to detect a few freckles traveling over Fate's nose. The small little marks only served to further Nanoha's attraction.

The warm breaths rolling onto her cheek made the brunette's eyelids to droop slightly. Unable to fight the feelings surfacing in her, Nanoha laid her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders, gently urging the teen backwards. The taller form's back came into contact with the cool metal of the locker behind her.

Fate paid little attention to the locking mechanism digging into her back in favor of focusing on the figure pressed so intimately against her. There was no distance between them and that was how they both wanted it to be.

Their breaths mingled, hearts seemingly beating in sync. It was a perfect moment. Two sets of eyes slid closed and whoever moved first was lost as their lips collided with one another.

Desire? Maybe an odd form of lust? Whatever this odd emotion was, it overtook both of the girls. What had started out as a simple, innocent kiss was quick to become more.

It was only supposed to be a single kiss, however, it morphed into something much different. Their lips moved together just like they had in the armoire. Despite their closeness Nanoha wanted to be closer, it was impossible but that didn't stop her from wishing.

The more their mouths moved together the more they opened, prompting Fate and Nanoha to try to deepen it. Their tongues met halfway, initiating a halfhearted battle that Fate let Nanoha win.

The brunette took the initiative, her tongue running over the blonde's and going over random spots of the blonde's mouth. This passionate kiss continued until Nanoha pulled away slightly to catch her breath. Embarrassingly enough she had forgotten to breathe.

"Nanoha." The breathless name spilled from Fate's lips almost unconsciously before the athlete locked their lips again. Her hand moving to the small of the brunette's back. Using the leverage she had just gained, Fate switched their positions so that Nanoha was against the locker.

Once again they got lost in the feelings the kiss was causing. This time it was the runner's turn to explore her girlfriend's mouth and she did so carefully as if she was trying to memorize every groove and dip. The unique taste of the brunette caught Fate's attention and she was craving more of it. Unfortunately, air was becoming an issue.

Their kisses slowed down slightly, Fate pulling away so she could breathe. Her head rested against the cool locker, her face buried in the brunette's neck. Little wisps of air brushed against Nanoha's neck, causing her to squirm.

"Nyahaha stop that Fate-chan." It was no secret that the actress was extremely ticklish. Her neck had to be the most ticklish spot on her body and the way Fate was blowing against it made a weird, almost tingly feeling shoot through her body.

"But that would be too easy." The words cascaded over the brunette's throat, causing her to shudder. With a grin the blonde pressed her lips against the shorter girl's neck. The tickly feeling was replaced with something much different and much more confusing to the brunette. It was almost alluring.

Her head was feeling numb, her legs weak. She had to get Fate back for the teasing she was doing. The blonde's lips hadn't stopped, instead they had continued covering the brunette's neck with small kisses. A sudden lick made Nanoha react without thinking. Her head ducked down to be level with Fate's neck and without a second thought, Nanoha sunk her teeth into the blonde's skin.

A cross between a whimper and a groan came from the blonde's throat and her knees buckled. A spark radiated from the bite down the blonde's back. The feeling caused her to suck in a breath and close her eyes. She wanted more but it was a miracle that she managed to stay standing the first time. This new feeling could only be described as being turned on and Fate quickly disengaged herself from her girlfriend so that she wouldn't do something awkward. Her hand shot up to cover her neck as though that would help her calm down.

Lavender eyes followed the movements closely, the owner of them worried that she had unintentionally hurt her best friend and girlfriend.

"Fate are you okay? Did I hurt you?" It was hard to ignore the alluring twinge in the brunette's voice. That coupled with the drop of the honorific did little to quell Fate's arousal. The athlete knew her face had to be flushed and it didn't seem like it would be cooling down any time soon.

"That didn't hurt." Her voice was gruff, laced with that same emotion it had when Fate was drunk. Nanoha had to admit that the voice was attractive and she would love to show Fate just how tempting she was when Teana's voice traveled down the lockers.

"Hey you two need a ride?" And with those six words, the mood was ruined. The athlete lowered her hand from her neck and looked over. Light purple eyes stayed glue to Fate's neck, noticing small crescent indentions her teeth had left. An odd feeling of pride washed over Nanoha and she grabbed Fate's hand, leading her towards the younger girl. Ruby eyes squinted under the sudden light, the runner trying to get used to the new brightness.

Teana noticed the marks adorning her idol's neck, how could she not? The small angry red marks were practically screaming for attention. Fate knew what the young runner was looking at and her cheeks began to heat up in response. Of course Nanoha would leave a mark.

"Actually my mom is coming, she might already be here I texted her a little bit ago." With that, the three made their way to the door and sure enough Momoko was sitting there and Teana's mom was parked behind her. The little group said there good byes and rushed to their respective cars. It was still very cold out and nobody wanted to be out longer than necessary.

The drive to Nanoha's was uneventful, Momoko and Nanoha discussed auditions while Fate offered insight every once in a while. They had finally gotten to the brunette's house, prompting Nanoha to drag Fate into her room for a movie before they ate a late dinner.

What Fate didn't expect was to be pulled into a light kiss as soon as the door shut, she also wasn't expecting to hear a gasp behind her and she sure didn't expect this to be the way she met Nanoha's older sister, Miyuki.


End file.
